The CullenSwan Wedding Diaries
by BMarieFanfic
Summary: They're back and this time it's the crazy moments leading up to the weddings of not only Edward & Bella but also Alice & Jasper and Rosalie & Emmett...SEQUEL TO "The Cullen/Swan Diaries" *ALL HUMAN*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! So here is the beginning of the sequel to "The Cullen/Swan Diaries", I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review and let me know if I should improve some things :D I haven't had the chance to upload the next list of "Thank-You" to all who reviewed but it should be up hopefully soon ****I will try to keep a updating schedule of every fortnight and if I finish chapters earlier and receive a reasonable amount of reviews I will try to upload faster :D Soo without further do...Chapter One of "The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries"**

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the character's of this story, I on the other hand only own the plot of this story :P**

* * *

**The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Not Wearing That with This Bump!**

"Alice Swan, I am not wearing _that _with _this _bump! Please just let me try on the one I picked, I really did love my other dress but if I wear this I'm going to look like a big fat meringue!" she complained from inside the cubicle.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been pregnant before, you know that anyway" Alice said gently, also from inside.

So you might be confused, you might be thinking "Oh My God! Bella's pregnant!" sadly not yet, it is in fact a four months pregnant Rosalie, who is now crying and suffering from crazy mood swings. I promise you that you _should not _mess with a pregnant Rosalie, for different reasons, she's scarier than Emmett!

So here I am on a February afternoon sitting on a couch in the Wedding boutique we visited last year in Seattle. I'm thinking about what I can start my new diary with while Alice is attempting to help a very emotional Rosalie who by the sounds of it is changing into the dress she picked herself. It was an unplanned pregnancy for her and Emmett so now that her bump's quite big she has to change her dress from the one she bought last year. I've decided that I'm dedicating this year's diary to my hopefully future child. If Edward and I have a daughter, I could give this to her to let her have an insight to how crazy her Mom and Dad's lives were leading up to the weddings of not only their own wedding but also her Aunt Ali and Uncle Jazz's and also Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em's.

What could I start my entries with..._Dear Baby_...I liked it.

"Oh Bells what are you smiling like a Cheshire cat about" a now smiling Rose said as she sat beside me on the couch.

"Oh nothing" I sighed putting my new book in my bag and looking at the dress Rosalie had on.

"Sure didn't look like nothing" my big sister giggled after hanging the "no" dresses back up.

"Okay" I sighed again "I was just imagining Edward and I's wedding day" I lied.

"Uh Huh" they both said in unison letting it slide, I never was a great liar, I blame my stupid blush.

"That dress really is perfect for you Rosie, plus it will still fit when your cute bump gets even bigger" Alice joked placing her hand on Rose's growing bump, "It sure is gonna be a big cutie if your bump's this size at four months!" we all laughed.

"It's only one more week Ali, they say that when you're having twins your bump will be the size as if you were six months pregnant and expecting only one child even if you're only four months along" Rosalie said before realising what she had just said and covering her mouth.

"Twins!" Alice and I squealed, Rose jumped with shock but then grinned at us, oh god here comes more tears, this time from all of us.

"No tear stains on the dress" Rosalie giggled standing up to make her way back to change back into her clothes. I laughed at the little argument Alice and Rose were having behind the curtain.

"I'm telling you they're both gonna be girls" Alice said sounding _very _sure.

"Nope I think they're going to be boys", Rose disagreed, the curtain opened and the two of them walked out. I followed as they made their way to the desk so Rosalie could swap her old dress for her new one.

"Well I think it's going to be a girl _and _a boy" I said adding my opinion.

"We'll see then" Rose smiled.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

We all sat in my car as I drove us back to the hotel we were going to stay in for the weekend, I sighed. "I seriously don't get how you stood in there trying all those dresses on for so long Rose cause my feet kill" I laughed while keeping my eyes on the road ahead.

"Yeah mine hurt too" she agreed "but when you have this "Evil Pixie" here as you and Edward called her, you kind of have to forget about it, now I have excuse now cause these two," she said gesturing to her bump "are getting big" she smiled.

"Hey! For the last time! I may be small but I'm not evil!" Alice pouted, which made both Rose and I burst out laughing.

"When shopping is added into the equation or you're super hyper which is basically always you can be" I giggled, Alice rolled her eyes and sat back in the passenger seat beside me while Rose sat behind us in the back seat. "It's too bad the guys are away tonight, I could really use one of Edward's foot massages" I sighed. There was hum of agreement and then it went silent as we all thought, my guess was thinking about the guys, I know I was thinking about Edward. We had reached the hotel and we parked in the underground parking. Alice was the first to snap out of it.  
"Well instead of us all moping around while the guys are away on Em's Bachelor Party, why don't we have our own little celebration for Rose here, no alcohol or strip clubs, nothing, only a few awesome movies, LOTS of candy" Alice said excitedly as we made our way to our room.

"Sounds good" I simply said before looking at Rose to see what she thought.

"Okay, I brought some DVDs with me so if you can call Room Service Ali cause I _really _need to go to the toilet" she said as she went to the bathroom, Alice and I both laughed, I excused myself to get changed while set up the couch with pillows and duvets and called room service, I also wanted to write something in my diary.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

_February '11_

_Dear Baby _

_I wasn't sure if this was going to work but I'm just going to go ahead with this because now I have a good feeling about it. I have been writing in a diary for years now, even before your Daddy and I finally got together. You may not be actually here right now as I write this but I know that you will be with us very soon. So my plan is that I will let you read this in the lead-up of your own wedding. You'll be all grown up when you read this, kinda creepy feeling for me imagining myself as an older woman. So let me tell you what is going on right now..._

_Well, right now your Daddy and I are both nineteen and not only are we getting married this year but also both your Auntie Alice to your Uncle Jasper and Auntie Rosalie to BIG Uncle Emmett. The first to be married is your Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett which is next week. It sure has been something seeing their wedding plans unravel especially when your Aunt Ali is the organiser and you have your Aunt Rosalie pregnant with twins. The guys try to keep away from the stressed Alice and Rosalie with her mood-swings which reminds me, I hope I don't have lots of mood swings when I'm pregnant with you, you better be good (I think I may have gone crazy, I'm laughing by myself). Your Uncle Jazz is the only one that seems to calm Alice..._

_Next to be married is your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper on the 23__rd__ of July which is in around 5 months time. She's got everything organised already, well all except the flowers but already she has an idea on what she wants._

_Your Daddy and I are planning our wedding for the following month so our wedding will be an August wedding we're beginning our planning next week. So I best get going for now because we're having a movie night for your Aunt Rosie since your Daddy and Uncle's are away for the night._

_Lots of Love, Always, Momma x_

**

* * *

****I thought this was the best place to stop, the next chapter w****ill be the carried on from where Bella goes back to Alice and Rose to watch the films :) ****Edward will appear very soon :D His chapter may include what happened at Emmett's Bachelor Night ;)**

**Please can you let me know if the whole "Dear Baby" is a good idea, I thought it was cute but that's only my opinion, I also need the reader's opinion too **

**Sooo remember more reviews mean a hopefully quicker update :D Ooh also cld you give me some Movie ideas to include in the next chappie maybe like the likes of Remember Me a.k.a the films that make us girls cry :D maybe even the guys lol**

**Wedding outfits and other parts (flowers, setting, decorations etc) will not be revealed until the actual Wedding chapters :)**

**Oh well enough of my ramblings, I'll be back in a fortnight's time so around the 27****th**** :D**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Wow, it feels like ages since I last updated :P well erm it's been a busy fortnight for me but somehow I fitted writing this chap for you all :D My Fortnights been filled with my birthday, family, school and now it's getting even busier as this week I'm doing work experience. Anywhoo enough about me, let's get on with the show! P.S.I still haven't uploaded the next thank you list but I may wait for now as I'm still getting favourites/alerts for TC/SD **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the character's of this story, I on the other hand only own the plot of this story :P****

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Sad Movies equals Sobbing Marathon **

"So what should we watch Miss Hale? Or should I say soon-to-be Mrs McCarty?" I asked Rose as I came back into the sitting area which now had huge duvets ready for us to settle under.

"Well...how about Titanic? I ringed up room service for some candy and what not, I seen if they could bring some face masks up so they'll be up soon" she replied pulling the duvet up to her chin.

"Ooh great! I really need a good cry" Alice giggled as she set up the DVD. We left the DVD at the main menu after sorting some drinks before room service came. We paid a tip and got back to huddling under the duvets as the movie began.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"You know you and Edward look at each other like that" Rosalie said quietly, while Rose walked down the stairs to a very gorgeous looking Jack wearing a tux.

"Really?" I blushed but also smiled. It went quiet for a while as we watched the movie until the beginning of the Irish dancing scene, Alice spoke up.

"Yep and you're forever laughing together" she grinned.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"You said you wouldn't let go Rose!" I almost shouted at the TV. Alice carried on sniffling and Rose was also crying just like me.

"That film always gets to me" Rose half giggled, half sniffed as the credits ran and we used the tissues we had at the ready to wipe our faces. We stood up and topped up our drinks and got the face masks ready to apply while Rose went to the toilet.

"So little sis, when do you and Edward wanna get married?" Alice said as I put the Orange juice back in the fridge.

"Erm, well we've been thinking about around August" I said slowly waiting to see if she'll explode or be weirdly calm...

"Isabella Swan! You could have told me before, there's so much to do!" yep definitely explode.

"Well...yep guess we'll have to get started soon" I replied.

"Tell me when you need a nursery decorated!" she giggled, and Rose decided to enter the room I could just tell that she had only heard what Alice had said.

"You're pregnant!" Rose said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Err...nope not yet anyway Rose" I said "so who's getting their face mask on first?" I asked cheerfully trying to change the subject.

"You are Miss Swan and what do you mean by "not yet"?" Alice said pushing me down onto one of the barstools.

Rose grabbed the other seat and sat beside me, "Well me and Edward are planning to try for a baby but we're gonna wait until after we're married" I blushed and waited for the giggling and squeaking of my older sister to begin again.

"Aww, Bells that's awesome!" she pulled me into a tight hug, wow there was a lot of hugging tonight. "Let's start on your mask then, keep still" she said trying to look serious which made not only me but also Rose burst out laughing.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"How the hell can Savannah dump John? And why are we watching the films that the girls are evil in?" said an surprisingly angry Alice, that isn't good 'cause even though she may be the Evil Pixie, she's also like the Hulk.

"Calm Alice" Rose giggled "you'll be cracking your mask if you keep frowning like that".

"Oh haha well I'm gonna wipe it off now" she said jumping up and skipping out the room. Rose put the movie on pause and I sighed, I sure was missing a certain person at the moment.

"You too?" Rose asked smiling softly at me, I simply nodded.

"Hmm well there was no rule for no phone calls so how bout we see how drunk they are and maybe we could see if they want to spend the night in our room" Rose grinned and I pulled her into a hug.

"You can speak to Emmett first, I'm gonna take my mask off too" I said almost skipping out the room too.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

**EPOV**

"Okay fellas I don't feel like drinking _too _much but here are the rules...there'll be no strippers only us guys having a few drinks cause my Rosie is the only woman I need" Emmett said as we entered the room.

"Have to agree with you there too dude, Bells seriously has me wrapped round her finger" I chuckled grabbing a drink for all of us.

"So what are we gonna tonight then?" Jazz drawled in his southern accent.

"Well...I got some Xbox games in my bag and I seen they had a console so how bout we have a competitive tournament, what ya say guys?" Emmett said jumping backwards onto the couch.

"I say hell yeah, you're on McCarty" I chuckled attacking him, Jasper just sighed and sat down on the other couch taking a drink of his beer.

"You sure wouldn't think that you guys are gonna be married men at the end of this year" he chuckled. I burst out laughing and since I was distracted, Emmett was able to somehow stick my head under his armpit.

"Aah not the pit!" I cried out followed by both Emmett and Jasper in laughter. "Not funny" I muttered and left to go wash my face.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

Well after what felt like forever, we finished our tournament and Jasper was awarded with our home-made trophy, also known as a beer bottle with a ribbon wrapped round it. Jasper and I felt buzzed and you could tell that Emmett was almost reaching the drunken stage. We were in the middle of eating some pizza and joking around when Emmett's phone rang. He took some time to find his cell but when he seen who the caller was a huge grin appeared on his face.

"It's Rosie!" he practically yelled, Jasper and I chuckled; we let him talk to her alone while we tidied up the empty bottles.

"I have to tell you Edward, I sure am missing my Ali" Jasper said while we stood in the small kitchen.

"Yeah I'm missing Bells, I wonder why Rose has rung Em?" I spoke out loud.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Jasper replied, at that moment Em came in with a huge grin.

"We'll be there A.S.A.P Rosie, I love you" he said and then paused "Yes I promise we'll be careful, where about are you girls stayin'?" Huh funny thing is we're stayin' in the same Hotel...yeah so Room 102? Okay Love ya Rosie" he said before hanging up.

"So what's got that huge grin on your face Em?" Jasper smirked taking a swig of beer, I chuckled.

"Hmm, well...we might just have the chance to spend the night with our lovely ladies, I sure don't care that this isn't the bachelor night tradition, I miss my Rosie so let's get a move on" He said already moving around grabbing some stuff.

I had a feelin' that tonight was gonna be good, especially since I won't have to spend the night away from my Bella, God knows how I slept without her before we got together.**

* * *

Soo I know it's not the longest but it's taking me some time to get back into writing this, ****I also know it's not the best chappie but please just a simple review will keep me going :D**

**Hope everyone is well, next update will again be roughly in a fortnight :D**

**Next Update: (hopefully) 11****th**** October**

**Byee for now :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again everyone! I've been a very busy bee but won't bore you all with details :L here is Chapter 3, hope you all enjoy please r+r :)**

**I'm gonna try something out and see if it works this may happen for only this chapter :D if not well maybe I could try and do it in other chapters :D**

**DISCLAIMER: The idea of Bella and Edward's diaries popped in my head after reading Stephenie Meyer's amazing book, she owns the characters, I own the plot :D ****

* * *

The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Spinning the Bottle and Clown Faces**

"How about Spin the Bottle!" Emmett's loud voice said over the movie we were watching, Juno always got me in the mood for Sunny D.

"This has to be one of the weirdest bachelorette parties I've ever been to" Bella laughed.

"One, Sis, this isn't just a bachelorette party now, it's a bachelor _and_ bachelorette party" Alice giggled "And two? Well what other pre-wedding celebrations have you been to?"

I chuckled as Bella pretended to go in a huff while she sat on my lap.

"Yeah well still it feels more like a teenage party than a "bachelor _and _bachelorette party" shouldn't there be something else?" she asked, all of our attention of the movie was now lost.

"Huh, are you in need of a stripper Belly?" Emmett smirked, oh god where was this heading? "I'd happily strip for you, or is that Edward's job Bells?" a growl escaped from me, Bella was blushing furiously and the rest of the couples were laughing loudly.

"Em, I'm not too sure Bella _or _Edward would like you to strip for her. Best leave it to Eddie-Boy here" Rosalie laughed moving closer to kiss Emmett.

"Woah! Really don't want to hear anymore! How bout we just go back to the Spin the Bottle idea" Jasper drawled.

"Good idea" I replied, making him chuckle. Alice jumped up and went to grab an empty beer bottle. Bella also stood up and switched the DVD for a CD so we could listen to some music.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Okay this really tickles" Bella giggled, she was hidden away from our view by Rose and Alice while they worked on her face, and she was dared by Jasper to get a crazy make-over. You could hear them snorting with laughter. I hope it isn't _too _bad.

"Don't worry Bella, we're finished. Now keep your eyes closed until I tell you, you can open them." Rose giggled while grabbing the mirror beside her. I still couldn't see what with Alice still standing in front of her.

"Okay, three, two, one, ta-da!" Alice said bursting out laughing at Bella's reaction. The girls moved away so we could see. I was speechless but Emmett and Jasper were howling with laughter on the floor. Sat in a chair in the corner of the room with face painted like a clown with the girls make-up was my Bella.

Is she scowling?

"Seriously tell me the truth Edward, I like stupid right?" Bella said standing up and made her way to me.

"Oh erm no not at all love, in fact you look like a cute clown" I said placing a kiss on her pouting lips. A burst of snorts escaped from the others who had just calmed but now they were laughing again, this was easily stopped by the glare they received from Bella.

"Err...so who's next!"Alice said attempting to change the subject.

"Well I'll be spinning and whoever it stops at better be preparing themselves for my revenge" Bella grumbled sitting back down in the spot in the circle she was sat in before, I joined her and the others joined us with Rosalie sitting on the couch. Bella reached forward and the bottle began to spin...

"No way!" Emmett's loud voice boomed when the bottle stopped.

"Well Mr Emmett revenge is sweet" Bella smirked.

"But the whole clown thing wasn't my idea!" Emmett said.

"Yeah but you still laughed" she carried on smirking, she placed a finger on her chin to think "well... what will it be Emmett, oh wait you've already had truth so now it's dare...hmm I dare you Emmett to dress up in Rosalie's underwear" she said grinning which made me chuckle. This time it was Emmett and Rosalie glaring and Bella and I roaring with laughter with Alice and Jazz but with a scary Rosalie still glaring at us, we soon shut up while both Em and Rose left the room.

Ten minutes later and let the new round of loud laughter to fill the room. Standing in the doorway was Emmett standing with his jeans on but his t-shirt was no longer there and was replaced with one of Rosalie's bras.

Even Rosalie couldn't control her laughter when she came back in the room, we all tried to gain composure but we still giggled and chuckled, we were all sat back in our places except Emmett who was still standing under the doorway.  
"C'mon then Emmett, we need to get back to the game or would you rather I called you a more feminine name?" Bella giggled, Emmett just rolled his eyes and then started to make his way to us, had he drank too much 'cos he looked quite unbalanced, jeez! Rose had put heels on him! I was doing quite well at holding my new laughter in but that was soon forgotten when he took another step.

"Woah! Going Down!" he said collapsing onto the ground.

We were all crying with laughter, god my sides were killing, we were doing a hell of a lot of laughing.

"Who's going to be next?" Emmett grumbled.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

After a very long game of spin the bottle, we got back to watching a movie this time it was Remember Me, it was the girl's choice so most of the time I just watched Bella watching the film and soothed her at the end. When the movie ended Rosalie spoke up.

"Em, I'm tired could you carry me to bed?" Rosalie yawned; yeah this was definitely a different type of bachelor/bachelorette party.

"Kay Babe" Emmett replied lifting her in his arms and saying night to us before going into Rosalie's room.

"Well... this is different, what do you want to do now?" Alice said pulling her cover over her and Jazz a bit more.

"Dunno" Bella and I both replied.

"Well I have a very nice bottle of Tequila how about a round of shots" Jasper grinned, "C'mon just one drink". You could tell that Alice was going to happily join in so they were waiting on Bella and I.

"One drink?" Bella turned to me which I then turned to smirk at Jasper.

"One drink?" I asked, which Jasper then returned the smirk back.

"One drink" he chuckled holding up one finger. God the aftermath of this wasn't going to be good.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

I woke up to no sign of Bella beside me but I could hear the lovely sound of someone throwing up.

I stumbled into the bathroom and helped Bella by getting her a glass of water and holding back her hair.

"Urrgh please go away" Bella mumbled tiredly.

"Nope sorry but I am going to be your husband by the end of the year and it's my job to hold your hair back, here drink this" I said handing her the glass of cool water. She sat with her back against the wall beside the toilet. I didn't feel as bad but I sure did have a major headache.

"One drink my ass" Bella carried on mumbling, making me chuckle.

"I know the feeling Love, I lost count of how much we drank last night" I said sitting beside her and pulling her to my side. We sat quietly for a few minutes before Bella sat back up.

"Oh God I'm gonna be sick" Bella said moving to the toilet. After she made attempt to clean herself up, I carried her back to bed, letting her get some more sleep while I went and got some food for us.

Somehow everyone else was up , Emmett and Rose were sat together on the couch watching TV while Jasper sat at the table with his head on the table and Alice was skipping around the small kitchen making some toast.

"How the hell are you so not hung over Alice?" I said confused at how she wasn't feeling the same as Bells.

"Because if you could remember I went to bed after that one drink" Alice smirked handing me a plate of toast.

"Well I'm gonna go back to see how Bella's feeling" I said after having some fruit juice and taking some more juice and toast for Bella.

"Kay give her a hug from her big sis" Alice giggled wiping down the counter.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

The others were heading back home but Bella and I were staying in the hotel for another day before we headed back home. So after a day of nursing hangovers and watching even more movies, Bella and I decided we would spend our last day thinking about wedding plans.

"How about the 13th of August?" I asked looking at the pocket diary Bella carries around with her.

"Yeah I like the idea of that" she smiled giving me a kiss and going back to looking at the wedding dresses in the magazine. She didn't seem to have much luck with finding the "perfect dress" by the looks of her face and she soon sighed and then moved closer beside me so we could look for a venue together on the laptop I had brought.

"I was wondering should we get married outside Forks or should we have our wedding there?" she asked placing her chin on her hand.

"I don't mind it would be quite nice to have it somewhere sunnier though" I replied, we both laughed.

"Hmm... how about we leave looking for venues for now, I'm in the mood for doing something else" she smiled.

"And what would that be?" I smirked placing a kiss on her cheek.

"How about we go do some shopping?" she grinned.

"I thought you hated shopping?" I chuckled.

"Well normally I do but I need some more inspiration to what type of dress I want and plus I do need some new clothes that are picked by _me_" she smiled standing up to get ready.

"Wow Bella Swan wanting to shop, I'm shocked..." I said putting the laptop away and grabbing my coat and car keys she giggled and grabbed my hand pulling us to leave.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"I seriously think that your sister has possessed you, are we almost done?" I said sitting down on one of the chairs in the dressing room beside the cubicle Bella was changing in.

"Hmm almost what do you think of this?" Bella said stepping out wearing some skinny jeans, t-shirt with a shirt over it.

"I like it" I smiled making her nod and go back into the cubicle to change into her own clothes. When she finished changing and gave the "no" clothes to the assistant I took the ones she was going to get from her and we made our way to pay for them.

"There's one more shop I want to go to before we go back to get our bags" Bella said as we made our way through the Mall.

"And where's that?" I asked. She moved closer to whisper in my ear.

"Victoria's Secret" she smirked, God she was going to be the death of me.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

After what felt like a long journey home we finally made it home.

"Oh well I'm going to head to bed, I think Alice has left my body" she laughed kissing me before starting to make her way to our room.

"Okay I'm just gonna write a little something before coming up, sweet dreams, I love you Bella" I said as she started going upstairs.

"I love you too Edward" She smiled, looking over the banister at me.

_Dear Diary _

_No guy ever wants to admit what I am about to say, I'm actually scared of Rose when she's pregnant. I seriously hope Bella isn't as scary with the mood swings. It doesn't help that Emmett has been telling crazy stories to me, both personal and books that he read. Yeah Emmett reading "How to be a Dad" books, it is believable though. Nah Emmett's gonna be a great dad even without the books. I had let Em and Jazz know –before we headed to our hotel room- that Bells and I wanted to start trying after we were married. After telling him he started cutting down on the crazy stories._

_Well anyway, Em's Bachelor night went well, or maybe I should say the Bachelor/Bachelorette party for both Em and Rose. I really missed Bella when she wasn't there and it had only been a few hours, she seriously has me wrapped round her finger but what the heck, I love it!_

_So even though I had a major headache the next day and Bella had a serious of puking marathons, we had a lot of laughs last night and we all had great fun. The next step is the wedding itself, Jasper's being Best Man but Emmett asked me stand at the top of the aisle with him which was a great thing to be asked. It means that I get to walk with Bella down the aisle._

_So we did some shopping today which was tiring but fun, Bella bought the most but I did buy some new shirts and a pair of jeans, I even got a new pair of converses so now I don't have to be dragged into a shopping trip by Alice...I hope._

_I best get going 'cos I feel like I'm going to pass out I'm that tired._

_Will be back soon._

_E._

**What did we all think of this chappie :D Thank you for the reviews :D I'm sorry this chapter was a day late, I had a moment where I thought this chapter wasn't very good so I had another look at it. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully you will have guessed the quote ;) add it in a review and I'll reply if you got it correct with a little description of what's ahead in the next chapter :D I was wondering if you would be able to also give some songs that you think go along with this story because I'm starting to create the new playlist, I think I'll have my own one and also a reader's playlist which will be made up of all the songs that you all believe go along with TC/SWD :D If you can also mention the chapter you believe goes along with it and then I know which order it will go in ****When the playlist and story is complete I will give out mentions to all who suggested the songs :D**

**Now if it's not to much to ask could you pretty pretty please click that lovely review button below and let me know what you think ****:D**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca x**


	4. Chapter 4

****

My longest chappie yet for this story, I hope you like it. It's one of the first of our special chapters :D Please review :D and if there's any other songs that you think go along with this chapter please let me know :D x

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters of Twilight and this story, I however own the plot of TC/SD & TC/SWD :D****

* * *

The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Emmett and Rosalie's Big Day**

_Dear Baby_

_So the first wedding is today, your Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett. It's going to be really special I can't really say much at the moment because I have to leave soon but all of us are in New York, and I will be leaving for Rosalie's parent's house with your Daddy. Your Auntie and Uncle decided that they would get married at where Rosalie grew up, the huge mansion that her parents still live in. We came here just a couple days ago for the rehearsal and for the big pre-wedding party, Rose's parents wanted to hold for them. _

_The dress I'm going to be wearing is definitely beautiful, it was a very pale blue and flowed below my knee, and your Auntie Alice's was just like mine except it was a light purple/brown colour. But nothing could beat Rosie's dress, even if it was a different one to the first one she had, it was possibly even more breathtaking. I won't go into too much detail of what the dresses look like as I will have lots of pictures to show you. Your Auntie Rose's is white (of course) and had has a long white trail, you can see her cute little baby bump and it has straps that go over her shoulders and cross over on the back. Her flowers were a mixture of whites all different types that looked pretty when altogether. The sun was even out, even in February so it wasn't __**really **__cold. I best get going now, your Daddy's just came in to say we have to go and get ready. I will write what the wedding was like tomorrow._

_I love you, Mommy x_

"You ready?" Edward smiled pulling me closer to his side as we walked to the room where the bride and bridesmaids were going to get ready in. Edward insisted that he would walk me there, probably to make sure I don't fall over my own feet.

"Yeah" I smiled back kissing his cheek as we walked down the hallway, Emmett and the guys were getting ready at the other side of the house well mansion. I wasn't kidding when I said it was huge.

"Okay then...I'll see you when we're going to walk up the aisle" he grinned, I nodded and stepped up on my toes to give him a loving kiss. Someone decided to open the door of the room at that exact moment that Edward and I were kissing.

"Hey...if I don't get to kiss Emmy you're sure as hell not getting to kiss Edward until after I'm married" Rosalie smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me in the room. Rosalie still held the door open, Edward leaned on the doorway smirking.

"Okay then Rose, that's a deal might I add that you look beautiful" he said carrying on smirking. I couldn't help laughing because I hadn't really looked at Rose's face but now that I had looked I had noticed she had a facemask on and was standing in a dressing gown with her hair in curlers.

"Oh ha ha Cullen" she replied sarcastically "I may look "beautiful" now but I will look drop dead gorgeous even with my _huge _baby bump. Now go 'cos we need to get ready and you do too" she laughed.

"Okay then but I don't think we're getting ready _just _yet maybe another few hours before we get changed" he chuckled knowing what was ahead for me, "but I'll leave you ladies to go do whatever you have to do so see you soon" he smiled stepping away from the doorway to let Rosalie close the door

"Okay then Bells, nails are over there so change into one of the dressing gowns and prepare yourself for a very quick pampering" I took my robe into the bathroom and changed, when she said quick she meant three hours of nails, make-up and hair.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

After what felt like forever of one of the nail artist's doing my nails, I was moved on to do my hair. My hair already had curls so they braided sections of my hair and pulled the top up clipping it in place and letting the rest of my curls flow down my back next was make-up so I relaxed as the make-up artist worked on my eye make-up. Rosalie was in charge on what the make-up and hair was like so she went for natural but also a hint of glamour for all of us, her words not mine.

I was finally ready so I changed into my dress and left the heels for when we needed to go which was in less than half an hour. Rosalie was just finishing getting her hair and veil put in place and Alice was almost finished with her make-up. Alice left to put her dress on and Rosalie moved onto getting her make-up put on.

"So are you feeling nervous yet?" I said sitting on the couch facing Rose.

"A bit but I'm feeling more excited" Rose smiled looking at me and then moving her face back to the artist.

"That's good, so what song are you dancing to?"

"Well...I would tell you but I don't know actually, Emmett wanted to make it a surprise for me so somehow I let him choose it" she laughed standing up "Oh well I'll be back in a sec, just going to get changed" smiling at me before passing Alice who was just leaving the bathroom.

"Bells you look beautiful" Alice grinned pulling me in a tight hug, Alice had put soft curls in her hair.

"You do too Ali, it'll be your wedding next" I grinned.

"Woah! Mine's not even over yet!" Rosalie called from the bathroom "Anyway how do I look?" she grinned twirling round the best she could, the artists had left and Rosalie's parents were going to be here soon, both Alice and I gasped, I suddenly felt very tearful. "Nope no tears or you'll set me off!" Rosalie giggled pulling us both in a hug.

"Oh my, Rosalie dear you look beautiful" Rosalie's mother Lillian said entering the room pulling Rosalie into her hug.

"My little princess is all grown up" her father, Howard smiled, "your younger brothers will be so proud of you".

"Daddy I'm already grown up" she laughed "where are they anyway?"

"Well Jasper is talking to your Emmett and I think Riley is making sure the Reception area is all ready" Lillian smiled "Hello again Bella, hello to you to Alice" she said pulling us into a hug. Wow there was going to be lots of hugging today.

"Hi Lilly" Alice replied "We better get ready Rosie" Alice said skipping to open the door, how the hell could she skip in heels when I'm having enough trouble walking in them!

"Okay I'll be ready in a sec, both of you can head down to see Jazz and Edward" she beamed.

"Okay...oh wait Rose I need to help you put something on" Alice said stopping in the doorway.

"Oh right? What is it?"

"This" Alice giggled twirling a garter round her finger.

"Alice!" Rosalie blushed while her parents laughed.

"Oh Rosalie, I'm going to head downstairs and your father here will be waiting for you outside" she said placing a kiss on her cheek before her parents left.

"Alice Swan did you seriously have to pull that out with my parent's in the room?" Rosalie carried on blushing.

"Oh well, I'm sorry here I'll help you put it on, besides I hardly think your parents think you're still a virgin since...well, you're pregnant" Alice laughed ducking down to put Rose's garter in place.

"Ready?" Alice smiled, I nodded and we looked at Rosalie, she took a deep breath.

"Ready".

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Hey" Edward smiled placing a kiss on my hand before I linked my arm through his.

"Hey, Rosalie's is waiting at the top of the stairs" he nodded and passed me my bouquet "She has a lot of relatives doesn't she" I said looking at both Rosalie's and Emmett's Families all sat in the huge hall. There was a harpist playing in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, so we're after Ali and Jazz but don't worry I won't let you fall" he flashed me his crooked grin.

"Oh ha, ha very funny...you better not" I warned feeling the nerves from the chance that I may fall.

"Hmm...Nope don't worry I won't"

"Kay guys once you see us reach the top by the altar start walking once Rose and her Dad see that you have started walking and are coming to the top, they're going to make their way down the stairs" she grinned pointing to the top where we could see Rosalie linking her arms with Howard.

Just as we turned back round the entrance music started...

"Deep breaths Bells, I promise you that you won't trip" Edward said kissing my cheek before facing the front, Alice and Jasper had reached the top of the aisle at this point so now it was our turn, I took a deep breath and we started walking.

"Daily beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Emmett Dale McCarty and Rosalie Lillian Hale, they have both chosen their own vows that they will say to each other, so Rosalie would you like to begin?"

Rosalie nodded and took a deep breath; the tears were making an appearance they already were for me. Edward stood across from me, watching me. I put the tissue to my eye to try and stop my mascara running, they hadn't even said their vows and already I was crying, it was just the way that they looked so lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, take you, Emmett Dale McCarty, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Tears flowed down her cheeks, I handed her a tissue at the same time I handed her Emmett's ring, and she let out a little laugh which made us all laugh too.

"I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us husband and wife."

"Well done Rosalie, now we shall move on to Emmett, so Emmett?"

"Okay, I, Emmett Dale McCarty, take you, Rosalie Lillian Hale, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, to infinity and beyond!" he finished making a superhero pose making us all laugh.

"Em!" Rosalie laughed playfully hitting him with her bouquet.

"Sorry Rosie, okay so hopefully my almost brother-in-law Jasper has remembered the ring" making us all laugh again.

"I sure have" Jasper drawled, you wouldn't think that only after a year or so that Jasper had caught a southern accent but yep he did and he seemed to have kept it. He passed him Rosalie's ring.

"Okay then, Here is a ring, a golden ring that will stay on your finger to remind you of this special day and the vows we have made to each other. With this ring, I pledge my love to you, it is a symbol of our love that will never end but will only get stronger"

"Congratulations Emmett, with the power vested in me with the friends and family gathered here to witness this marriage I can now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Applause erupted and the harpist began to play again as Rose and Em walked back down the aisle together, Edward and I followed and then Alice and Jazz followed us. Rose and Em went into one of the offices nearby and Edward, Alice, Jazz and I made our way to the other hall that the reception was going to be held in.

More people started to make their way into the hall; we ordered our drinks and sat in our allocated seats at the main table. We talked about the ceremony and also joking about what Rose and Emmett was up to. A photographer soon asked us if we could get some pictures while it was still light outside. She wanted some of just the couples by themselves and also as a group. We got two pictures each just as a couple and three as a group, Rose and Emmett of course had more pictures.

We were able to do an informal one, as well as a formal one so Edward somehow lifted me up bridal style and we smiled for our informal one, we then did one where we had our arms round each other. Our group picture was a bit like the ones Edward and I had been in. Our funny ones were one with the guys holding us bridal style and the second one was the girls attempting to lift the guys well except Rosalie of course who posed with her hands on her hips. Our final group picture of just us was us with our arms over each other's shoulders. We did a few pictures with the parents and then Alice, Edward, Jazz and I went back inside so the parents could have pictures with just their children.

We all ordered our food for the meal and ordered some more drinks before the speeches began. After our meal was eaten, Jasper began the speeches, Alice was going to follow and then Edward and I were going to say a little something together and then Rosalie's Dad wanted to say something and then Rosalie and Emmett wanted to finish off the speeches.

"Okay, so Hi everyone, I'm Jasper the best man and brother of the bride. I'm not going to go on and embarrass my sister but I am going to maybe say something about my brother-in-law Emmett." He chuckled taking a sip of the coke he had. "Well what can I say...Emmett and Rosalie I'm proud to call you family, Emmett welcome to the family. I want to thank you for all that you have done for my sister, you're her best friend" he chuckled after being interrupted by Alice doing a fake cough "well one of her best friends, and soon you will be the father of my niece and nephew or maybe even nieces or nephews. I remember when we first met, it was in junior year of high school a few months later and then you met Rosie. Then followed by a few weeks and you guys were inseparable and now here we are now married and expecting twins. I can remember what you were like when you told me you had fallen for Rose. You were actually scared of me" he chuckled.

"Was not! I was just...just yeah I was scared" Emmett gave up.

"Exactly Emmett, anyway here's to the bride and groom, to Emmett and Rosalie!" he raised his glass, we all took a drink and next it was Alice's speech.

"Hi, some of you may know me as Jasper's fiancé, I'm also one of Rosalie's best friends" she started smiling at Jasper making us all laugh. "I was honoured to be asked by Rosalie to be her maid of honour and I was also glad to be accepted in her family, if it wasn't for Rosalie, I wouldn't have met or fell for Jasper and for that I am eternally grateful, so instead of embarrassing the happy couple, I just want to say thank you, to Rosalie for being an amazing friend and sister just like my little sister Bella and to Emmett for being the funny but also sometimes annoying big brother that Bella and I never had. Congratulations, so now I will pass you on to my lovely little sister and her fiancé yes they're getting married too" she giggled "So here is Bella and Edward, thanks, congratulations Rose and Emmett" she smiled sitting down after passing Edward and me the microphone.

"Hi, I'm not great with the whole speech thing but I'll just go ahead and say what pops in my head" I giggled nervously, Edward gave my side a small squeeze. "I first met Emmett and Rosalie when my big sister Alice had brought Jasper and them to stay in Forks during winter break after they had met in summer camp that year, Emmett had totally scared me with his big bear-ness" I said which made everyone chuckle, "Rosalie was like another big sister to me, so ever since then, I've had to face double trouble with shopping trips and makeovers" I laughed "Rose has supported me through a lot of things, through school, and she's helped me when times were tough, like Alice had said, Emmett is like the big brother we never had, he makes us laugh with his crazy moments and made us smile when he dressed up as SpongeBob Square pants. So before I finish, I just want to say thank you to both of you, and you're going to be great parents, congrats" I said raising my glass.

"So what can I say? Well both Emmett and Rosalie are the siblings I never had; they're like a brother or sister to each of us. I want to thank you Rosalie for being the sister that got my butt in gear and Emmett well I just want to thank you for letting me dress you up as SpongeBob" Edward chuckled "The others have basically said what I would have said. So I will end this by saying congratulations and good luck for what's ahead in life for both of you. Now it's time for the Father of the Bride to say a little something, so ladies and gentlemen, Howard Hale."

Applause filled the room as Edward and I sat down and waited for Rosalie's Dad to begin. "I have watched my only daughter grow up so much throughout her life, she has always been beautiful and has always dreamed of having an amazing wedding day, I hope that this has been her dream day and we still have the rest of the night of dancing to look forward to. I want say a large thank you to my new son-in-law Emmett, for looking after my beautiful Rosie and giving me my first two grandchildren; you will make a great father and will be the perfect husband for my Rosalie. So before I pass you all on to my daughter, I would like to raise a toast to my beautiful daughter Rosalie and my new son-in-law, Emmett. To Emmett and Rosalie" he finished, we all repeated his final words and we took a sip of our drinks before Rosalie began the final two speeches of the night.

"There's a lot of thanking and congratulations going around huh?" Rosalie laughed, "Well I'll carry on the thanking and thank my family, my new family, Emmett of course and last but not least, my friends" she smiled, her voice breaking. "I want to thank my family for bringing me up the way you did, for treating me like a princess and letting me live my dreams...next is my new family, I want to thank you all for welcoming me into your family as if I was your biological daughter, you accepted me and I thank you for that...next is my big bear that is Emmett" she said her voice breaking again "You make me laugh...you make me cry...you even make me angry" she laughed "but even though I may get angry-I blame the hormones- you always make me one of the happiest girl's on earth, you spoil me with hugs and kisses and have given me the gift of our children" she smiled, sniffling while gently rubbing her baby bump. "I love you so much Em...finally is a thank you to my friends, old and new, Alice you are already like a sister to me, you're my shopping partner and you're also the friend that joins me in torturing Bella with clothes and make-up" she giggled "Jasper, even though you are my brother, I still class you as a friend you make me happy knowing that Ali is being treated like the fairy princess she is and you're also the one that I grew up beside, Bella, you are the girl that I think has grown the most, you've changed from the shy high-school girl I first met into this confident young woman, you've taught me even more lessons of love and how surprising it can come from, mind you I never did get to tell you I told you so when you and Edward _finally_ got together, just like Alice, you are like a sister to me, I love you...Now Edward, like Bella I've seen you grow" she laughed "You're talented, funny and both you and Bells sure do come up with some crazy ideas for us to have fun...You and Bella are perfect together and I can't wait to see your future unfold" she smiled. "Now, so I can hopefully calm the tears, which I doubt after I hear the amusing speech my husband is going to make" she grinned "Here is my amazing new husband, Emmett".

Cheering and whooping erupted when Emmett stood after giving Rosalie a kiss.  
"Right well, I'll try to keep this short 'cos I sure know that I want to get my dancing shoes on" Emmett laughed, "Well I basically feel the exact same as Rosie on who I should thank, my family, my new family...me" he said making us all laugh "Nah I mean my gorgeous wife Rosie, and of course the people I call my friends." He smiled taking a sip of his coke "Mom, Dad, thank you for giving me a great childhood and giving me some good looks" he chuckled, "Howard, Lillian thank you for welcoming me into your amazing family, Rosie, thank you for being the most stunning wife ever and being the mother of my children, and Bella, Ali, Edward and Jazz? Well thank you for being the greatest friends a guy could ever want, we'll have to find that wonder woman costume for you Jazz won't we" Emmett laughed.

"Oh yes definitely" Jasper said loudly so everyone could hear.

"Okay then that's the end of my toast thank you everyone for joining us and let's get the party started" Emmett grinned before passing the microphone back to the DJ.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen; let's have the Bride and Groom on the dance floor for their first dance! The Groom has picked the song so let's hope Rosalie likes it" The DJ said before setting up the music.

Rosalie and Emmett stood in the middle of the dance floor standing ready for the music to start. When Josh Kelley – "To Make You Feel My Love" started I seen Rosalie face beam and see more tears flow down her cheek. Alice and I were stood with Edward and Jasper at the edge of the dance floor, we were going to join them soon, already my heels were off and I had replaced them with ballet flats. Alice moved closer to me so I could hear her over the music.

"This was their first dance at the prom in High School, Rosalie had told me about it one time" Alice smiled her own tears flowing. I put my arms round Edward's waist and watched them dance the song ended and Muse – "Starlight" began. Jasper had already twirled Alice onto the dance floor and now other couples were joining them to dance. Edward held up his hand for me to take and then suddenly he was spinning me onto the dance floor. I suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and Edward chuckled along with me as we danced.

We danced and danced...

The Fray – "Look After You" ended as the DJ spoke up it was almost midnight and Rosalie and Emmett were going to be leaving soon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before the Happy Couple leave for their honeymoon we have a few things we have to do before they leave to get ready, Alice will you please come up here to announce them?"

"Well first of all the groom has to remove the lovely garter Mrs Rosalie is wearing under that gorgeous dress and then after they are all set to leave we have the throwing of the bouquet!" she grinned. Jasper pulled out a chair for Rosalie to sit on in the middle of the dance floor and everyone else stood back to watch from the edges.

Rosalie was blushing furiously as Emmett took his time pulling the garter off he finally lifted it in the air and threw it in Jasper's direction that was at first, bending over in laughter and then next trying to escape the attack of the garter.

"We'll be back soon" Emmett booming laughter filled the room as he carried a still blushing Rose out of the room. Alice and I were helping Rosalie get ready while Jasper and Edward were decorating the car.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Thank you so much for an amazing day" Rosalie said as she squeezed Alice and me in a hug.

"You looked beautiful Rose, you still do" I laughed when she let us go. She pulled her hair out that was in a loose side bun for the day and let her hair flow past her shoulders.

"God all those pins were giving me a head ache" she joked giving her hair a shake with her fingers.

"So here's your bag, Edward said that he'd carry it down for you once the car was ready" Alice said pointing to the large suitcase at the corner of the room. "Speak of the devil" Alice grinned as Edward entered the room. His suit jacket was open and his tie was loosened, how did I get such a good looking guy?

"Nuh huh Bella you can stare at Edward as much as you want once we've left and you're back in your room. But right now I have a plane to catch" Rosalie grinned.

I blushed furiously and the others laughed as we walked down the stairs to where Emmett was waiting. Edward went and put the bags in the car and came back just as everyone started heading outside to say bye to Rose and Emmett. I took Edward's hand and we walked out to join the others. We had the confetti and when Rosalie and Emmett ran through the gap we had left for them to get to the car, we through above them. The car had "Just Married" sprayed on the back window with that weird string spray and ribbon had been tied in bows on the door handles.

"Okay Ladies get ready for catching my bouquet!" Rosalie shouted all us girls all gathered to try and catch it, I don't know how I was so bothered about catching it, I already was getting married. "Three...two...one!" she counted down before throwing it up and behind her head, we all laughed as we tried to reach for the bouquet and laughed even more when it landed in Jasper's arms.

We cheered as Alice skipped up to him and kissed him while taking the bouquet. The parents of Emmett and Rosalie then stepped forward to say goodbye. We shouted bye as they hugged their parents one last time before getting in the car and driving away. They were having a driver take them to the airport so the last thing we seen as they drove away was them both smiling and waving at us.

Today had been amazing, one down two more to go...**

* * *

So Good, Bad, Funny, Rubbish? Please let me know! :P **

**So I edited chapter 1 of The Cullen/Swan Diaries because I realised my ideas for the story changed as I continued writing, basically Alice is not the step-sister of Bella and they've Bella lived in Forks she didn't ever move away and move back like I said before in chapter one :D Hopefully you would have noticed as you read on and I apologize if it caused a confusion sorry :D**

**Well, it's an early update AND it's pretty long (for me anyway :P), hope you have enjoyed it :D **

**Byee for now!**

**Becca x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So here is Chapter 5, I know it's shorter than the previous chapter but hopefully they'll stay around 5/6 pages (on m/s word). I hope you enjoy it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the character's, I own the plot and little mashup :D ****

* * *

The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Memories**

"Bells...Bella Love we need to get ready" Edward said trying to wake me up, we had a plane to catch to go back home, it had been only two days since Em and Rose had gotten married and we had left Rose's parents the next day to stay in a hotel nearer to the airport, they had insisted we could stay but we decided they had already been too kind to us.

"Okay" I yawned sitting up and stretching, something smelled good.

"Here I got us some breakfast in bed" he smiled, taking a bite of a pancake.

"Thanks" I replied placing a kiss on his cheek, I placed a slice of strawberry and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder, "Imagine if we booked an earlier flight, I'd be a zombie" I laughed taking another strawberry.

"You and me both" he chuckled, "Our flights at 2 so we have an hour before we have to check in for our flight, Alice and Jasper are already up they said they'd meet us down at reception" Edward said, before drinking some orange juice.

"How long have you been up? You seem quite awake" I laughed.

"Erm I've been up for a while, I was kinda looking forward to get back home and just sleep" he said.

"Huh, now was it for sleep or was it to see your stupid, shiny Volvo?" I smirked, starting to wake up a bit more.

"Now, now don't hate the car" he chuckled eating the last strawberry. I sighed finishing my orange juice.

"Hmm I'm going for a shower, care to join me?" I smiled stepping out of the bed to stretch some more.

"It will be a pleasure" he smirked.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Morning Sunshine" Alice grinned, giving me a hug, "I know we're going to be getting a long flight but did you really have to wear that?" she asked looking at my t-shirt, big shirt and skinnies combo.

"C'mon Alice" I whined "It's not as if I'm going to be going on a catwalk besides I've seen loads of other people wearing something like this" I said making my way outside after we checked out.

"Yeah but still Bells..." she whined back.

The guys were chuckling at us arguing over what I was wearing, Edward opened the door of the cab we were getting to the airport and came in after I sat inside to sit beside me.

"Airport, please" Alice said sitting back and looking out the window as we made our way to the airport.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Remember to call me as soon as you get back" Alice smiled pulling me into a tight hug. We had dropped Alice and Jasper home and now we were going to make our way back to our house.

"That's if I'm still conscious" I laughed, Edward came over to give Alice a hug.

"Don't worry pix, I'll text you 'cos knowing Bells, she'll probably be too busy sleep talking...ow!" he mocked in pain after I playfully punched him.

"See you soon Jazz" I said to Jasper giving him a hug before I went to sit in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo.  
"Take care" he drawled as Edward turned on the ignition, he wrapped his arms around Alice and Edward and I waved as we pulled out onto the road.

Somehow I managed to stay awake for the whole ride home with help of the music Edward had playing but as soon as my head hit the pillow of our bed. The last thing I heard was Edward on the phone, most likely to Alice.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked after we lied awake in bed for a while.

"Hmm...well we can just stay inside, and...oh yeah, you have that scrapbook to fill" he smiled, sitting up to stretch.

"Yeah I like the idea of that" I smiled sitting up too. Edward stood up and went into the closet; he had a small box with him when he came back in.

"My mom found this a few weeks back, she said that you could have it" he said putting his hands in the box to lift a Polaroid camera out, I can remember Alice and I using one of these heaps of times when we were younger. I grinned.

"Say cheese!" I laughed snapping a picture of Edward. We sat back down on the bed and waited for the picture to develop, we both laughed seeing Edward's grin/shocked face in the photo, he took the camera from me and took one of me laughing then he took one of both of us, he took another one but before he took I turned my face and kissed his cheek as the flash went. He put the camera down and I picked up all the photos and decided we would change into some slouch clothes.

"This is so going to be the first picture" I laughing slipping the picture of me kissing Edward into the metal corners. Edward chuckled bringing the two boxes of all our memories into our bedroom. He sat beside me on the floor with boxes beside us.

I smiled as he reached in the top box. He chuckled as he lifted out the first batch of pictures. They were the first summer break that we spent together back when we were freshmen...

"How long ago would that be?" I laughed looking at one of the pictures it was Edward pushing me on the tire swing by the beach.

"Hmm four years?" he grinned holding up a picture of him sneaking up behind me when I was sunbathing with a water gun.

"Oh ha ha, that water was _cold_" I said playfully nudging him. I put a few of those pictures from that batch in the scrapbook writing messages beside them. We had copies of all the pictures in another set of boxes which were at my Dad's.

"Look at these" he chuckled showing pictures of us when we were kids, most of pictures of me included me in a dress up costume and missing teeth, Edward's ones were of him with toy cars or a superhero cape. We added some of them and added little jokes beside them.

The next batches were of us from a year or so after we had met to some quite recent ones, some were some poses but most of them were funny faces. Then I found one of me sleeping, I'd have to get revenge for that. I finished filling the first half of my book. And once we were finished I picked some of the photos that were left in the box and decided I would do a big collage with them, Edward had went downstairs to sort us something to eat so I tidied the rest of the photos away and put them in the box, the second box were of things we had collected together, I left that box out and put the photo box away back in the closet. I put the collage pictures on my bedside table and went downstairs to help Edward finish off cooking.

"I never did ask you how you learned to cook" I grinned after Edward plated up our dinner.

"Thank Food Network" Edward flashed me his crooked grin.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Night Bells" Edward smiled kissing me lovingly before lying down. He lied on his side, resting his head on his hand.

"Night" I smiled "I'm just going to do some writing and I'll switch the light off" I said reaching for my diary.

"Kay, I'll watch you" he grinned.

"I won't be doing much interesting" I smiled taking the lid off my pen.

"Yeah but it's quite amusing watching you write, you're either sticking your tongue out or your smiling" he chuckled.

"I'm smiling cos I'm writing about the silly things you do" I joked; he smiled and carried on watching as I began to write.

_Dear Baby,_

_Your Auntie Rosie and Uncle Em's wedding went really well. Daddy and I danced all night and during the ceremony and speeches I can happily admit I cried, it was just so beautiful._

_It was fun staying in New York, much more choice of shops but I still missed little Forks. Em and Rose are away on their honeymoon and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are busy doing some extra studying before they finish up college in a few months. There courses aren't as long as some of the others and I think they're planning on getting a job. Rosalie has already dropped out since she's having the twins in a few months and Emmett's going to be doing the same as your Uncle Jazz. Daddy and I should try and do some online courses maybe, I may wait until I'm older..._

_So now that your Uncle Em and Auntie Rose's wedding has passed it's your Auntie Alice's next, her and Uncle Jazz are getting married in Seattle so that'll mean some more hotels for your daddy and I to stay in._

_I best go now, because I desperately need to catch up on my sleep and your daddy is watching me write this. I love you..._

_Mommy x_**

* * *

So I don't know a lot on the college type of thing and I kind of realised that most of the time Alice and the rest were always visiting Bella and Edward and not busy at college :P :D lol so...yeah :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's shorter than Chapter 4, sorry :D**

**Byee for now! **

**Becca x**

**P.S. Remember to click that lovely review button! :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone :D here is chapter 6, just to let you know that after a two week break I'm back to school. This means that the updates will most likely go back to every fortnight tops. Hope anyone else who has been away on holiday or just having a good day is having fun :D Already I'm fed up of school and the British weather so here I am not even had my dinner but in my pj's and trying to keep warm :P Dunno why I just said that but anywhoo... :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight and the characters of this story, I just wanted to create my own story with some craziness and of course more Edward :P**

**The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Change of Plans **

_Dear Diary,_

_As soon as I waited with Bella for us to walk down the aisle at Rose and Emmett's wedding, something actually sunk in. It was if I had jumped and my other foot had finally touched the ground. In around I don't know six maybe more months basically before the end of the year, I was going to be married to this gorgeous girl I once only called my best friend. Of course I knew but something else made it more realistic maybe it was because we were walking down the aisle by now. Maybe it was hearing Pachelbel's Canon, something happened anyway._

_The night was a great success, I made a speech without making a fool of myself, and I danced with Rose and Alice but most of all my absolutely stunning Bella. Hearing the vows Rose and Em said to each other was really touching, if I was allowed to cry, I would have. I sure do know now that I'll be a wreck on mine and Bella's day, especially seeing her all gorgeous in white with her beautiful blush._

_Bella and I spent the next few days afterwards chilling after we had came back home. It was crazy that already almost four weeks had passed since the wedding. We had done some more planning for the wedding and we still had quite a lot left on our list to do. We got a letter with a couple pictures from Rosalie and Em a few days ago and they were letting us know that they had spent most of their time in Paris. Em had dragged Rose to Disneyland but since she was pregnant she couldn't go on the big rides but Emmett happily went on them himself. There was a picture of Emmett and Rose standing in front of the Eiffel Tower and the other one was of Rose's baby bump with "Greetings from Paris!" with a smiley face drawn on it. They were now proudly stuck on the fridge._

_I was preparing to see if I could sign up for some online medical courses so I could maybe apply for a job at Dad's hospital even if it was being a porter for now I would take up the job. I didn't want to spend forever just living off the money I had saved; I wanted to work for some more that could possibly go towards bills and food and all the daily things that went by._

_Bella wanted to wait but she had started going back to doing some Art and some writing. She had filled one of the empty bedrooms and had transformed it into an Art Space/Office for her, I was using the office that was filled with all our books, to do my research and write up applies for the courses. _

_There was still three more bedrooms, two were going to be guest rooms and the final one was hopefully going to become a nursery in the future._

_I best go for now, because Bella will be back from her meal with my Mom. They had gone to Port Angeles to look at dresses and look around the shops. Speaking of the devil...or should I say angel, (god she has me wrapped round her finger) got to go now._

_Write to you soon. E._

"Hey so how did it go?" I asked when I went downstairs to see Bella.

"It went good, I got some grocery shopping in the way back" she smiled putting the bags down on the ground and coming over to kiss me.

"Missed you" I grinned, kissing her again; she sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hmm, it was only a few hours" she smirked "I should leave you at home a lot more if I'm going to get this many kisses in a matter of minutes".

"Maybe you should but seriously I've been bored, major bored" I chuckled taking some of the grocery bags from her to help her put everything away.

"You could've watched some movies or maybe even play your guitar" she smiled putting the jars of food in the cupboard.

"Yeah I tried watching Paranormal Activity but freaked out when I heard a bang" I chuckled.

"Aww, little Edward got scared of the big bad ghost" she laughed wrapping her arms around my waist tightly.

"If you actually watched it alone and without having your eyes closed you would be too" I said hugging her back just as tight.

"Okay I believe you" she said putting her head against my chest. We stood for what felt like hours just hugging each other, it had only been fifteen minutes but soon I could tell Bella was getting tired so we headed into the sitting room and I held her to me as we sat on the couch and she slept while I listened to some music. I started to feel quite tired as well so I moved a bit so I could sleep too but still have Bella beside me without waking.

I started falling into a dream; I was stood under an arch of flowers, some music I didn't recognise started playing and then Rosalie appeared with Emmett by her side they walked up the carpet of petals, each holding a child. They sat beside each other on the front row beside my parents. Smiling, with tears Alice then appeared with linked arms with Jasper. She came and placed a kiss on my cheek before standing at the other side of the arch; Jasper gave me a hug before standing beside me. Then the music changed... it must be Bella, I seen the bottom of a white dress but then someone started saying my name and I felt a tickle on my nose. I opened my eyes to a sleepily grinning Bella, "Why Hello Mr Cheshire Cat, might I ask why you were grinning so much in you're sleep? You weren't dreaming about Wonderland were you?" she giggled.

"Nope" I yawned I sat us both up; I looked at the clock seeing it was eight in the evening, Bella and I had slept for over an hour. "I was actually dreaming about our wedding day" I smiled pulling her closer to me in a hug.

"Again? Must have been a good ceremony then" she said  
"Yeah probably would have been but I only got to the bit where you were about to appear at the bottom of the aisle, but don't worry I'll get to have my dream come true in less than five months"

"Aww, oh well I'm sorry I interrupted it" she smiled moving to kiss me.

"No problem, somehow even with that nice sleep I'm still tired" I said proving it with the yawn that escaped. Bella giggled.

"Surprisingly me too, must be the late nights catching up on us" She grinned standing up and holding her hand out for me to take it. We went to our room and quickly got changed and ready for bed.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

I was making breakfast for Bella and I the next day when the phone rang. Bella was in the shower so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh Edward, It's Alice, it's all going bad" she whimpered.

"What's going bad Ali?" I asked concerned with what was wrong.

"Is Bella around it's to do with the wedding" she sniffed.

"Err yeah I'll see if she's out the shower for you, hang on" what the hell was up, I had never heard Alice this upset. "Bells it's Alice on the phone" I said passing her the phone, I mouthed she's upset to her and she nodded.

"Hey Ali, what's wrong?" Bella said looking worried, she nodded "hang on one sec, that's you on speaker now, now tell me please"

"Well, we just got called by the Hotel that we're having the wedding in and they say that they have to change the date, they apologised for it for being such short notice so we had to accept the only date this year that they could close up for us." She sniffed, we both shrugged, I honestly thought that her and Jazz had fallen out which was impossible.

"When is it then Ali?" Bella asked.

"Well next month? But Bella there's so much more to do! I mean I know we've got the dresses and food and flowers all sorted but I mean there's also the small details and plus I have to tell all the guests that it's been changed" and Alice started sniffing again, Jasper must have been out because I couldn't hear him in the background.

"I'm sure Edward and I will be able to help you Ali, let me know what we can do" she said trying to sooth Alice.

She sniffed once more, "okay well, erm I'll email you the list of everyone with a little message and do you think you'd be able to help let all of them know?", I looked at Bella and nodded.

"Okay Alice, I promise you it's still going to go to plan Ali, no need to worry now, I'll speak to you soon okay?"

"Okay, thank you Bella, I couldn't get in touch with Rose what with her and Emmett coming home today and I really wanted someone to speak to, love you guys"

"Kay Love you too Alice" we both said bye and we then hung up I got my laptop for us so it was all up and ready for us to get Alice's email.

"Well here's something new we can do today" Bella grinned looking at the long list of Bella and Alice's family and friends. Alice must have been getting Jasper to contact his family.

Well here it goes, luckily they all had email addresses beside them so we typed up the message Alice had sent us and also added that it was Bella sending this for her. Now all we had to do was add all these email addresses into the box.

Contact Number 1...

* * *

**Sooo? Yay? Nay? Good? Bad? please let me know! :D **

**Thank you to all who had reviewed (from Ch1+)**

**-AmalieCullenXD**

**-sarahlouise80**

**-Rockyrocks919**

**-sammii19**

**-dancingfool**

**-Drish**

**-xxxbulletxxx**

**-emma holly cullen**

**-Julianna54321**

**-**

**Your reviews mean the world to me guys and gals :D xxx**

**I will try my best to reply to any new reviews asap and hopefully may have a preview ready, I haven't completed next chappie yet but will hopefully have most of it ready for the end of the week, if I don't will then I will deffo try and get one to all who reviews before I update :) Please don't blame me, blame my school lol :D**

**Becca x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloo Lovies :D Here is Chapter 7 and this is more of a diary/ filler chapter. I was asked by a FF friend of mine,****AmalieCullenXD, that she wouldn't mind some more Diary entries so this chappie's dedicated to you all, Amalie especially! :D**

**So I have some good news for some of you... but you will have to wait until the A/N at the bottom :) Please remember to review, they seriously make my day! :D I got 8 reviews for Chapter 6 for me thats quite a lot :D could we possibly get it to 10? **

**Ooh well Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the character's, I own the plot and little mashup :D ****

* * *

The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Dear Baby...**

_Dear Baby,_

_It's now a fortnight to go until your Auntie Ali and Uncle Jazz's wedding. She's been quite stressed and nervous ever since her phone call to me about the change of date. At first I didn't think there was any need for it but ever since you're Daddy and I have came to Seattle to help finish last-minute things before the big day, I've started to feel the exact same. It's as if she's projecting her emotions out into the room. Jasper and Edward are still as happy and carefree as they were before..._

_I'm actually going to if I can find __**the**__ perfect wedding dress for my big day tomorrow, I might as well take advantage of all the travelling to places with a larger choice of shops. I think that the reason why I am so eager to be ready so quickly is that I'm panicking that the exact same thing will happen to Edward and I that have happened to Ali and Jazz. Thank God you're Aunt Rose and Uncle Em is back though! Rose stops Alice and I when we have our panic attacks and Em joins with your Daddy and Jazz to lighten up the mood and make us laugh so much when we need it. Not only do I have the theory that I'm panicking as well because this sudden change of plan may happen to me but I've also thought that maybe I just want the best day ever for your Auntie and Uncle._

_Apart from the nerves and worries of the wedding, other things have been going through my thoughts. One day, when you are older, you possibly may even know as I may have explained before you received this diary but if not, I will explain now. You see, what with all the weddings and planning and even the plans to start a family, the fact that I don't know much about my Mother, Renee has appeared in my thoughts. What used to be something I didn't really care or think about has all of a sudden been thought about a lot. My mother or your Grandma wasn't a part of my life when I grew up._

_She left me and your Auntie Alice with my Dad or your Grand-Daddy Swan when we were very young. I have thought about contacting her or at least try to since Alice and I will be married soon but I don't see why I should. Normally I am a fast-forgiving person and rush to try and solve things but this time I don't want to be the one to make the first move. I can wait for her to actually make the effort, wherever she may be. She obviously didn't want me to be her daughter, so why will she now? I'm sorry if this upsets you, I guess it's just me releasing my thoughts._

_Right, I'll change the subject. Well you Daddy and I decided on our main colour...a dark Royal Blue I guess you could simply say navy. Of course you're Daddy and the guy's will be wearing black tuxes but hopefully some of the flowers and dresses will have it. I did have the idea of emerald green for you Daddy's eyes and maybe even yours but after he told Alice the idea of blue because he loved me with that colour, they teamed up and turned on me. Now don't get me wrong because now I love the idea of blue._

_Along with finding my wedding gown, we are having our final fittings of the bridesmaid dresses for you Auntie's wedding. They're longer than the one I wore for Rose's wedding so unfortunately, it increases the risk of me falling flat on my face._

_Alice is set on making me choose a long wedding gown for my big day and even though I would love to disagree, I'm kinda feeling giddy at the fact that I will be like a princess for the day (yeah I'm not all anti-pink) and besides, she is being pretty scary as she is serious that she will not change her mind._

_So do I or do I not try to find Renee..._

_Well hopefully you will know what I decide, maybe I should talk about it to your Aunt or even you're Daddy. _

_Your Grand-Daddy will be here in a few more days as we're having a family meal out. Alice and I don't really have many relatives, maybe a few cousins and an Aunt and Uncle here and there but most of all there is Grandma-Swan a.k.a Great Grandma-Swan to you. Your Grand-Daddy is bringing her with him when he comes for the meal beforehand and then we will see our other relatives on Alice's big day. I think most of Alice's guests are friends of her, Jazz, Em and Rose and then Jasper's is more his family as we know from Rose's wedding, there were plenty of them..._

_So when my Dad and Grandma Swan make it, the night after we will all be going out for the meal. However tonight, Alice, Rose, I and the guys will be having another Bachelor/Bachelorette party because quoted by a very sweet Jasper "the usual bachelor party is like bidding farewell to your final day of freedom but I can't wait for when Ali will be my wife". Jazz and Ali just wanted us all to celebrate together just like we did for Rose and Em. This time-due to Edward giving me a hint-"The guys have a surprise up their sleeves". Still no idea what it may be but oh well remind me to let you know once you read this._

_I best go now as I have the weird feeling that at any moment, your Aunt Alice will burst through the door, your Daddy's away with the guys getting stuff for tonight so I have no one to help me._

_I will write again soon, (if I survive), I Love you..._

_Momma.X_

~~~TC/SWD~~~

_Dear Renee,_

_It's me your daughter –_**No that seriously can't work...**

_Dear Renee._

_You probably won't recognise whose font this is and if I spoke to your face but hopefully if I told you this you would remember. It's me, your youngest daughter Bella. I have been questioning the fact of why I wanted to contact you but the fact is this, I thought I would just let you know that your "daughters" are going to be married woman by the end of the year._

_I apologize if I appear to be harsh just then but the reason for my harshness is that you left us. I am writing this before I go on the search for your contact details but yeah the fact that this year is filled with weddings and plans and both Alice and I both have no mother to turn to sucks. I can't forgive you just now for leaving us and not being the mother you should have been even if you were "too young" – you left us with Dad which was worse because he became a single parent to a toddler and a baby, he didn't have the support of a wife, he was lucky he had plenty of friends in town. One thing I can do is ask for answers, why? Why did you leave us? Because you were too young to have kids? I need a better reason for why I had to grow up without a mother. _

_So I'm eighteen now, engaged and planning to start a family next year. You probably don't remember him or his family but I'm happily in love with Edward Cullen. He's helped me through things a lot and of course there's Alice, she'll be married probably by the time you read this but his name's Jasper. They met in a summer camp years ago and now they're almost finished college. I forgot to tell you that I graduated high school, college plans are put on hold for now for me. Maybe when I'm older I'll go. I don't know why I'm telling you all of this... maybe I just want to speak to my mother._

_So the return address will be on the envelope just please give me some answers so I have closure and move on from my dwellings over so many years. I don't think I can have a mother as I already have a perfect one that cares for me...Esme, Edward's mom._

_Yeah sorry for the harshness but all of this is true usually I'm a quick forgiver, but this time I can't forgive that fast._

_From, Bella_

"Ali?" I called from the room she was letting Edward and I stay in, in her and Jazz's apartment.

"Uh Huh?" she said almost bursting through the door. _Ooh! I have psychic powers like Alice now! Aah I crack myself up sometimes..._

"Have you ever thought of trying to contact Renee" I couldn't call her Mom it just didn't feel right.

"Erm well yeah once or twice but I never sent them, how come?" she asked moving to sit beside me on the bed.

"Well I think I want a sense of closure, did you look for her address when you were writing them?" I asked. She nodded and walked out to return with a sealed letter and a small sheet with an address written on it.

"If you send your one I'll send one with it too" she said putting her arm round my shoulders to give me a squeeze.

"Okay...Florida?" I asked looking at the address card.

"Yeah supposingly she married this baseball player called Phil after she left Forks" she said smiling sadly.

"We've survived almost eighteen years without her Ali so we can survive the rest of our lives without her" I said giving her a hug.  
"You were always the strong one Bellaroo must be all the times you've fell over" she giggle squeezing me tighter to her, "Okay so I'm gonna get ready for tonight and then you're next! Here's my letter, I think I've got a bigger one to put both of them in" she said skipping out the room.

I laughed and shook my head hearing her sing to Taylor Swift in the shower, I grabbed my robe and toiletries so I was ready to go in straight after her. Even though we had hours left _and_ it was a night-in not a night-out, Alice wanted me ready and tonight I wasn't going to ruin her pixie mood and not disagree with her.

I grabbed the letters and placed them on top of the drawers and sat outside the bathroom waiting on Alice to be out of the bathroom. The singing had stopped and soon my pixie of a big sister walked out the room filled with steam, she started singing again when she got in her room and I couldn't help from giggling again. I couldn't help but find myself in the shower singing like Alice too, I was singing Dido though. Yep we were definitely related...**

* * *

Soo, what did we think? :D I know Bella is pret****ty harsh but maybe you could understand where she's coming from? I can promise you that our Evil Pixie's big day will not be ruined and will be A-okay well hopefully if Emmett behaves ;) :D **

**BIG NEWS: To all who speak Russian and read the fanfics in Russian, I have news for you! :D The Cullen/Swan Diaries is being translated by...Anny Cullen Girl :) So Thank You to her! :D**

**Now I was wondering who dressed up as anything Twi related for Halloween? :P I remember last year I actually got my hair cut and spiked just like our favourite vamp who can see the future ;) :D I even went dressed up as her to see New Moon on the first night it was out :P :D Good times... :P**

**Well Anywhoo hope you enjoyed this chappie, next will be the party! :D and hopefully I will have a preview ready a week before my update day :D sorry I took my time getting you all who reviewed in Chapter 6, I hope it was worth the wait :D xx**

**Remember to review please! :D Make me grin like the Cheshire cat again! Lol**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why hello there my awesome readers :D I decided I would have this chappie out earlier because I just felt that I couldn't keep you waiting lol :D It's basically the party and then has a bit of a filler, Alice and Jazz's wedding will probably not be until not next chapter but the next. (Hope that makes sense lol) I'm also a bit of a happy cookie but if you're interested why, you can read my little babble/typing author's note :D

* * *

**

**The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Happiness with You**

**EPOV**

_So tonight's Jazz and Alice's pre-wedding party or what we have named the "bachelor/bachelorette party". Bella seemed slightly distracted when I got back from getting the final things needed for tonight but now she seems perfectly fine. I'll have to ask her at some point. So it's been agreed it will be a restricted alcohol party meaning no shots so fortunately we will not face the evil hangover. We decided we'd split part of the party so there will be an hour of just us guys and the girls can do their thing and then we'll spend the rest of the night altogether. _

_Jasper is usually the calm and collected guy but since the countdown to him and Alice's wedding, he's been quite "excited"; I guess you could put it that way. What I mean is that he has been constantly grinning and forever talking about how he's looking forward to "see his Ali walk down the aisle". I totally understand where he is coming from though I'm excited for when Bella and I's day comes and is wondering if I'm this excited now, what am I going to be like when it gets to this point where it's only a fortnight to go?_

_I best go for now, the guys are setting up the games consoles downstairs for our "guy time" even though I'm up here, I can still hear Emmett's booming laughter filling Alice and Jazz's house. They luckily had a spare room so Bella and I don't have to stay in a hotel, and plus Em and Rose live nearby _

_I'll write again at some point. E._

"Ok Eddie we have Cod, erm _Left for Dead 2_, some_ Kinect_ games and of course my favourite, LegoBatman" Emmett grinned at me. I chuckled at how he had all the games that had violence in but his favourite was a game suitable for kids under the age of twelve.

"One, Em , _never _call me Eddie again, you may be older than me but I will be able to kick your ass" I joked making Emmett scoff and Jazz chuckle "two? Well why the hell, do you like Lego Batman so much?" I chuckled.

"Well, duh, I get to be the Batman" he said rolling his eyes, ha! He just sounded like one of those teen girls that you sometimes get on those TV shows, although I never seen any of them in high school well that was a lie cos Jessica always talked like that. Jasper and I just looked at each other and burst into loud laughter. "What?" Emmett practically whined making us laugh even more. "Yeah Yeah, carry on laughing I'm gonna kill some Lego bad guys" he muttered, grabbing a controller and putting the disc in. Jasper and I calmed and we sat down on the other chairs while Emmett sat on the floor.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Okay we've got half an hour left before we head through to see the girls, they're being pretty quiet" Jasper said before placing a chip in his mouth.

"Yup supposing Rosie had sorted up a relaxation pampering thingy for them" Emmett said while "kicking" a football.

"That explains it" I chuckled, "oh to answer your question Jazz I have a plan..." I smirked.

"Go on" Jasper replied sounding very interested

"Well..."

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Okay you ready fellas?" I asked holding one of those small toy water guns.

"Hell yeah! I call for getting my Rosie!" Emmett grinned. "Thank god their eyes will be covered with those cucumber things, which why the hell do they do that? It's a huge waste of food, mind you I'm not much of a fan of veggies" he babbled on. No one warned me that Emmett talks non-stop when he's excited.

"Em, shush, we need to keep seriously quiet if this is going to work" Jasper said while reaching to turn the door knob to the room the girls were in. Inside we could hear their muffled voices and some "calming" music or from all that I can hear are dolphins squeaking.

"Right good luck fellas" I said before quietly sneaking in to the room, the guys then followed. In the room, the couches were still in place but the room was only lit with lit tea light candles. The girls' backs were to us so we quietly sneaked up behind them.

We guys all looked at each other while I gave the signal to them. We raised our water guns to aim at the girls.

"Go!" I said before we started shooting the water at the girls. Bella and Alice jumped up and tried to take cover screaming as they moved; the room was filled with their squealing and our laughing. Rose though, just stood with her hands on her hips giving us "the look" oh man she was pissed but Em just carried on spraying, still laughing away. By this point Alice and Bella joined Rose with "the look", Jazz and I had quickly lowered the now empty guns and our laughter had seized.

"What the hell guys?" Emmett grinned still spraying water but his face soon dropped when her noticed that we had three annoyed looking girlfriends obviously annoyed at us. Their glares soon changed to evil looking grins and I easily knew that they were going to get revenge.

"So what shall it be Ali?" Bella smirked looking at me while she spoke.

"Hmm well I was going to give waxes for you girls but I think it may be better if I give the guys them what do you say Rosie?" Alice grinned walking up to her from now on called the bag of evil tricks and pulled out a small bag filled with torture equipment.

"Run!" I called out running out the room with the guys quickly following behind me with Bella and Alice running to get us. Emmett had unsuccessfully been caught by Rose who hadn't even ran then I heard Jasper call out that Alice had got him. Bella was still behind me, I ran up the stairs but then I heard someone fall and had seen that Bella had fell up the stairs clutching her knee with pain showing in her face. Concerned, I quickly went down to where she sat on the stairs and sat down on the step above to see if she was okay.

"Bells?" I said putting my hand on her back to rub soothing circles, a smirk replaced her pained look and I could tell that I had been tricked by my girlfriend. GREAT! Oh well here comes some smooth, silky legs. I sighed and let Bella giggle and take my hand to bring me back in the sitting room that they were in, of course I could have grabbed on to something close and let her try and pull me but instead I decided to be a man, I guess I deserved it. Rosalie sat beside Emmett on the couch, and Alice stood behind Jasper with a hand on his shoulder she giggled when she seen Bella almost pulling me into the room.

"So, who first?" Bella asked smiling.

"Hmm, well I think it should be fair for the person who came up with the idea to come first" Rosalie evilly grinned, both Jasper and Emmett nodded quickly. _TRAITORS!_ I guess they could tell it was me what with the look that must have been on my face because the next thing I knew, I was being held down by Rose and Bella on a sort of table thing with Alice putting the hot wax on my legs. My soon-to-be sister in law placed a strip of some material or something on the wax and I braced myself by gripping the sides of the table.

"I'm sorry man" Jasper said, _oh he will be..._

"Kay on three girls, one...two...THREE!" she said before ripping the strip away from my leg.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" I called out, with my voice sounding very high oh god it's the early teenage years all over again. Before I could even recover another strip was pulled from my leg and this time I only flinched, gritting my teeth so no sound would escape. I turned my head to see Emmett and Jasper with faces of horror while the girls were having fun laughing loudly.

After having both legs wax with a few shouts of pain and the odd curse, I was free from the pain. Well the first round of pain that is, my legs felt like they were burning so when I was told that Jasper was up next I practically jumped off the table and pulled my jeans back on, just in case they were only kidding, god I will never understand why chicks decide to put themselves through that pain.

"One, two, THREE!" Alice said again before pulling the first strip off of Jasper's leg.

"Aah!" Jasper called out, yup just like me, Bella came over and sat on my lap giggling at the pain us guys were going through.

"Enjoying this" I winced looking at the slightly red skin on my legs.

"Yup, just wait until you see what Rose has planned" she winked and then kissed me making me chuckle.

"Huh, mind enlightening me?" I asked holding her to me, she rested her head on my shoulder and somehow even I laughed at Jasper who was now basically running from the room. Emmett slowly made his way to the table.

"Just wait" she grinned and we both watched as Emmett tried to get back into Rose's good books.

"You look so sexy in that dress Rosie" He said lying back and looking at her while Alice giggled and put on the first wax strip.

"Really?" she asked smiling, Em nodded but then she laughed "Nope not working for me today Em, you got this "sexy dress" wet so nope, I'm gonna make it worse for you" he gulped.

"So what will it be Rose?" Alice said pulling the strip away.

"Aah...God!" he said jumping up but being pushed back down by Rose.

"Hmm I'm thinking legs and hmm how about a nice chest and back wax" Rose grinned, oh god I felt sorry for him.

"Told you so" Bella said giggling.

"So, erm, I'll sort up drinks see'ya" I said jumping up, and walking quickly out the room.

I decided I'd go look for Jazz first and see how he is. I found him sat on the side of the bath with his legs in the water, must have been cold water.

"You know you're legs are gonna be seriously red" I chuckled leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah but the cold's numbing it, but seriously it's freezing I don't think I can take it anymore" he said stepping out and dry his legs. Wow we definitely had hairless legs.

We went back downstairs and sorted up some drinks for everyone just as we were going to go back in the sitting room, we heard Em's high pitched curse. I was surprised none of the neighbours had complained about the screaming yet.

"Please not the back! I'm begging" Emmett asked, he was actually right, he was begging while Alice started on his back, he didn't have _a lot _of hair there so it was going to hurt well maybe not, oh I dunno. Alice just ignored him and giggled as she started the count to three.

"One"

"Ah hell no!" Emmett voice shouted muffled with his face being against the table.

"Two"

"Please!"

"THREE!" she said pulling at it quickly he jumped off the bed and arched his back while he jumped around the room, even though I knew it was painful I couldn't help but let out the loud laugh the was building up inside. He glared but bravely returned to the table.

Alice quickly finished off without counting down and then Emmett jumped around doing a Braveheart "FREEDOM!" and soon we had tidied up the "relaxation" stuff and set up the karaoke. We let the Bride to Be go first.

Alice decided to sing "Party in the USA" and I have to say she is a great singer just like Bella; she did it even better than the original. Next Jazz went next and sang "Superman". All of us were pretty good singers. Rosalie was next "I Touch Myself" and of course Emmett loved it. Emmett then decided he would join the fun so decided to sing "Radioactive". I wanted to let Bella go first but she being so stubborn she made me go before her. I was having difficulty thinking of a good song. Then I found "My Sharona" which was a secret favourite of mine, seeing everyone burst out laughing made me chuckle but I carried on singing. Next was Bella and she swayed her hips to the music as she began to sing.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm (4x)  
I gotta turn this car around  
I never should have left you there  
Boy this traffic is making me sick  
Boy I can't wait to have you near  
I gotta hurry hurry hurry  
Now quick quick quick

Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this  
This opportunity will only come once in my life, my life

I gotta hurry hurry hurry  
Now quick quick quick  
Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this  
See what your bringin me boy is priceless  
I gotta be out of my mind not to try this

Through strength I found love  
In time I found myself in happiness with you (x2)

Mmm mmm mmm mmm (4x)  
Boy I need to say what's in my heart  
I was scared but I'll do my part  
I came back to tell you face to face  
So what we have won't go to waste

I gotta hurry hurry hurry  
Now quick quick quick  
Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this  
This opportunity will only come once in my life, my life Yeah

Sorry sorry sorry I'm coming down to fix this  
You should know how I feel I know I got you twisted  
See what your bringin me boy is priceless  
I gotta be out of my mind not to try this

Through strength I found love  
In time I found myself in happiness with you (x2)

The things that you can give to me  
I can feel it when your holding me close  
You're like your one of the world wonders  
I know I'm going under  
Come see that I'm ready for this  
And you're so good for me  
You're my true joy

You make me wanna say  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm (x4)

Through strength I found love  
In time I found myself in happiness with you (x2)

We cheered and decided we could do some groups and couples. Emmett wanted Rose to sing with him but she would only sing with him if Alice and Bella joined in. So Jasper and I were the supporting audience, ha with our manly cheers. When I heard the intro to "Love Shack" I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper laughed _and _clapped while Emmett sang enthusiastically.

After applause at the end of the song, Bella pulled me up to sing with her. I let her pick the song and she decided on "Just the Way You Are".

**(EDWARD IN BOLD, BELLA IN NORMAL FONT/changed slightly for a female version, ITALICS FOR TOGETHER)**

"Oh his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without him trying

He's so beautiful  
And I tell him every day

**Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see**  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

**Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy**  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
**And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
**  
The way you are  
**The way you are**  
_**Girl**__/Boy you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
**And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

When the song ended pulled Bella to me and gave her a quick kiss while the others whistled and clapped. Bella of course blushed and I pulled her onto my lap as we sat while Jasper and Alice decided on a song together. They sang "You and Me" and afterwards we decided we'd have a quick go at Just Dance 2 with Rose as the judge before we finally played the card game where you passed it with your lips. God that was both hilarious _and _embarrassing! Jasper had almost "kissed" Emmett and then I had almost "kissed" Rosalie which of course she was _so pleased_ for it to almost happen, not.

After just sitting joking around, Rose started to get tired and I had to admit that I was feeling it too. Emmett easily carried her Bridal Style out the house and to their car across the road. We waved as they drove away and then once inside, we all called it a night and headed to bed.

"So Bells, did you have a good night?"

"Yup a great one, I wonder what our one will be like?" she smiled sleepily which made me chuckle.

"I have no idea" I said still chuckling "now get some sleep I'm sure Alice is going to drag you around some fancy bridal stores tomorrow" I said pulling her to me. She rested her head against my chest; I placed a kiss on her forehead before I switched the bedside lamp off.

"Yup" she yawned "Love you Edward" she said wrapping her arm round my waist.

"Love you more my beautiful Bella" I said smiling in the darkness.

"I like extra cheese" she giggled sleepily making me chuckle.

"That's good to know"

"Oh and Edward?" she asked quietly.  
"Yeah?" I yawned.

"I like the legs" she giggled.

"Thanks" I chuckled.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

_Dear Diary, _

_Unfortunately after hoping that I would get to have a lie in with my gorgeous fiancé, my wish never came true when my evil soon-to-be pixie of a sister-in-law woke her "bright and early" to find "__The __dress"._

_I needed caffeine after attempting to get another half an hour's sleep which never happened. So here I am wide awake after a big mug of black coffee at half eight on a Saturday morning. What the hell was I gonna do? Maybe I could talk to Jazz to see if he knew anything about what was bothering Bells earlier on yesterday._

_He would most likely be awake just like me, what with Alice drying her hair with the blow-dryer, either that the lucky guy was a heavy sleeper and got that extra sleep._

_I know it ain't much but now I'm on a mission, I want to know why my Bella seemed upset yesterday._

_Write soon, E._

"Hey Jazz" I said while washing the mug. I didn't look at him until after I had finished but when I did look, I couldn't help chuckling. He sat at the dinner table with his head on the table "Jazz?" he shot his head up.

"I'm awake!" he said looking around the room to find me.

"Yup, soo... what are you going to be up to today?" I said sorting him up some coffee.

"Thanks" he said taking a big gulp, "Er, nothing much really, I will probably head out to find a gift for Alice for her to open before the wedding".

"Mind if I come?"

"No, not at all! I seriously have no idea what I'm going to get" he chuckled, it went quiet while he finished his coffee and he then stood up, "Well I'm gonna get ready, we can leave in about half an hour"

"Sound's good" I called, he had already started going upstairs.

Hopefully Jazz will know what was up.

* * *

**Soo next chappie will be Jazz letting Edward know about Bella and Alice's letter... Now onto the reason why I'm grinning so much :D Well one, I have amazing readers who review and favourite this story and two, well I'll be seeing the amazing Paramore on Thursday Night :D Eek! Haha **

**So please let me know what you think about this chappie, my favourite bit has to be the waxing :L :D hehe What was yours?**

**No I will disappear for now and let you go and read some more great fics out here :D**

**I will try my best to get an early update again soon :) I will hopefully have E/B Thing updated soon aswell :D**

**Byee for Now!  
Becca x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! :D Hope everyone is well, here is Chapter 9 for "The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries" I'm sorry that there's no diary entry for this chappie but I promise I add one to the next chappie which will be Alice && Jazz's Big Day! :D **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's kinda...I dunno angsty? Around the middle but it's all good in the end :)**

**Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own the character's of this story but I can happily say that I own the little mash up I have going on lol :D

* * *

**

**The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Closure, Baby Kicks and Grandma Swan**

Almost an hour in a shopping mall and already I could collapse, I hate to think about what Bella's going through. _Yikes._

"So Jazz any idea what was up with Bells yesterday?" I said while we looked through the cabinets full of sparkling pieces of jewellery.

"Huh your girl too?" he said looking up from the rings, I nodded and he continued.

"It was the same for Alice; she just wasn't her normal "pixie" self, so of course I wanted to help her as much as I could, she said something about her and Bella writing letters to their mom for closure"

"That explains things..."

"Yeah... it's kinda a good idea I think, but after I spoke to her, she was her normal self" he shrugged, he pointed down to a really nice looking necklace, very Alice, I nodded and he grinned.

After he took a closer look he paid for it and we headed for something to eat. We talked about what we thought the girls would be up to, I was just about to eat my cheese burger when my cell started ringing, it was Bella's ringtone.

"Hey Baby" I smiled, but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a face of concern when I wasn't greeted by her usual happy voice but a sad one that sounded like she was going to burst into tears. "Bells? What's wrong?" I asked worried, Jasper watched and he looked worried too we grabbed our coats and started getting ready to leave, it was silent at Bella's end so I made sure I hadn't hung up by accident or something, "Bella Love please talk to me" I practically begged.

She took shaky breath, "My Mom" she simply said "we're back at Ali and Jazz's, I need you here Edward" she started to cry.

By this point we had made it to the car "We'll be there as soon as possible, love you"

"I love you too, please hurry" she sniffed before hanging up I sighed frustrated at how Bella was upset and I couldn't do anything, not now anyway. I pulled at my hair, Jasper had stayed silent but then her broke the silence.

"What's happened?" he asked

"I think their Mom's made a visit" I replied through gritted teeth as soon as I had said that and it had sunk in Jasper increased the speed. We needed to get to our girls.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

We locked up and practically burst through the door and into the front sitting room. Bella and Alice sat beside each other; you could tell they had both been crying. Bella ran up to me bursting into sobs, I crushed her to me. I looked over to me and sat on the other chair was a woman; she looked nothing like Bella or Alice maybe the same colour eyes as Alice but nope, no resemblance. But somehow even though I had never met this woman, I knew it was Renee.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

After I had comforted Bella and Jasper had done the same for Alice we sat beside each other in silence. Angry was an understatement for how I felt.

"So you must know who I am? You're Edward right?" Renee began.

"Yeah of course I know who you are" I grumbled.

"Huh so you're both marrying my baby girls" she smiled but it soon disappeared when she seen that we weren't amused especially Jazz and I.

"I am not your "baby girl", you left us" Bella snapped, Alice silently cried while Jasper pulled her closer, "Want to let us have a little insight into why?" she sat back folding her arms.

"I was young, I wanted to live" she began, starting to defend herself.

"Oh so you just decided to drop your responsibilities and leave us behind with Charlie? Yeah thanks _Mom_" Alice added her piece.

"I had found out that someone had tried to find my address, and then when I found out it was my girls I had to see you both, I'm sorry what else can I say?" she said

"What else?" Alice scoffed "Ha one thing for sure is that we are not _your _girls" she said starting to cry again, I've had enough seeing my fiancé and future sister-in-law cry so that's why I stood up.

"I think its best that you leave" I simply said.

"Yeah and please don't make an appearance at the weddings" Jasper then added, Bella and Alice sat silently.

"I can see that I'm not welcomed here, I'm sorry I've put you both through so much pain" Renee said before leaving Jasper led her out. As soon as I had seen her leave the room, I had pulled both Bella and Alice into a hug.

"So how did dress shopping go?" Jazz asked trying to lighten the mood.

The girls let out a small laugh while they sniffed and wiped away their tears.

"I'm gonna go clean myself up" Bella said taking my hand so she could talk to me alone. She lead the way to our bedroom we were staying in and just sat down on the bed looking down at her hands.

"That was a very brave thing you did Bells, I'm so proud of you" I said joining her and wrapping my arms around her.

A soft smile appeared on her lips "Yeah, I just hated the wonders of "What if?" but now I know the truth I never want to see that woman again" she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"You never will until you want to" I promised her, she lifted her head and I gave her a kiss, she sighed and hugged me tightly before standing,

"Well you'll be happy to know that I found _the _dress" she grinned.

"Any clues on what it looks like?" I smirked

"You'll just have to wait until the wedding" she smirked back as she gathered some stuff for her shower.

"I'll go see how Ali is feeling" I said standing, just before I closed the bedroom door, Bella called out.

"Edward?" she said, peeking her head round the door  
"Yeah?"

"Thank You" she smiled.

"No problem, no one should make my Bella upset"

"My Dad will be happy then" she grinned before disappearing back into the bathroom.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Hey Ali" I smiled when I came into the sitting room where Alice was drawing designs of dresses by the looks of it.

"Oh hey Edward look I want to thank you for being there for my little sis" she said putting her pencil down and turning her chair round to me.

"No problem" I smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better to be honest, I feel a better sense of closure now that she's finally out of my life not that she was in it a lot but you know, all those thoughts of what would happen if I seen her have all been answered" she shrugged.

"That's good. I thought Rosalie was going with you girls to find Bella's dress?" I said, I kinda had a clue on why both Em and she wasn't here.

"Oh well after we found Bell's dress we headed back here andRenee was waiting outside here, Rosalie called Em to pick her up cos she said it was something the three of us had to do alone. So they left before you guys turned up" she shrugged, looking down.

"Want a hug?" I grinned opening my arms for her, I wanted to see the pixie back, she nodded and practically jumped up giving me a tight hug, then we heard a throat clear and their stood Bella, Jazz, Emmett and Rose standing in the doorway.

"Group Hug" Em called out getting us all in a hug.

The girls laughed while us guys just grinned, I had to admit it was definitely difficult with a baby bump added into the equation, then Rosalie gasped and panic covered Em's face.

"What's wrong Baby?" he said placing a hand on her bump.

Soon Rosalie was grinning with a few happy tears escaping, "our babies just moved!" she giggled, moving Em's hand to where she had felt it, and then soon Emmett was grinning. We all took turns feeling the kicks and then Emmett's loud voice filled the room.

"My boys are gonna be soccer players, I just know it" he grinned, he was like a kid on Christmas.

"Em we don't know if they're both boys" Rosalie giggled.

"Yeah but if they're kicking like that imagine when they're older, god I'm so happy" he said hugging her.

"Yeah well sadly they've got your happy genes cos now they've realised how to kick Mommy" she said caressing her bump, with a smile on her face.

"Is that a good thing?" Bella giggled

"Yes but no, imagine to hyper Emmett's" and soon we were all laughing.

"Well good luck with that" Jasper chuckled.

"Hey!" Emmett whined.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"So who's picking up Dad and Grandma?" Alice asked again.

"We are Ali, breathe it's gonna be fine" Bella laughed pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I know but this is the first time they're meeting Jazz's parents!" she said with worry on her face.

"It'll be fine Ali, we promise" I said hugging both Bella and Alice.

"Okay" she sighed, her worry leaving her face but soon returning when a new thought appeared. "But who's picking up Jazz's parents?"

Rosalie sighed loudly and sort of waddled into the room, "Me and Em are Alice now please snap out of it and be your normal hyper self, go do some more dress designs or something" she laughed pushing her down to the desk that held her drawings.

She stayed silent as she tried to distract herself so we took that opportunity to pick up the parents, we were taking two cars, and Rosalie's parents' flight came in a little bit after Charlie's so we would see Rose and Em back at the house.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Bella we just spent almost fifteen minutes trying to calm Alice, why are you nervous?" I chuckled playing with our joined hands.

"Cos Grandma's gonna be here she mumbled watching the exit her Dad and Grandma would be coming through soon.

"But Bell's I've met your Grandma, she liked me" I tried to reassure her, it didn't work though.

"Yeah but we weren't together and engaged then were we?" she said worriedly

"Bella it'll be fine, I survived with your Dad" I chuckled.

"Yeah... but still she _is _my Dad's Mom so imagine what how she's gonna react, so there, now you know why I'm so nervous get ready for the intense questioning" she smirked, so now she smiles must be seeing the panic appear on my face.

"Is she that bad?" I gulped.

"You should have asked Jazz" she giggled, oh god...

"Oh please god let me survive toda-" I began praying but then Bella pulled at my hand.

"They're here!" she beamed letting my hand go so she could run to where her Dad was pushing the cart of bags with Grandma Swan at his side.

"Here it goes" I said taking a deep breath and walking up to join them, "Chief, nice to see you again" I smiled shaking his hand.

"You know I did tell you could call me Charlie, son" he chuckled.

I smiled and nodded moving on to greet Bella's Grandma Swan "Mrs Swan, it's nice to see you again Ma'am" I smiled.

"Uh huh, so can we go? Cos this old lady needs her beauty sleep" she joked, Bella linked arms with her Grandma and they walked ahead while I offered to push to cart of suitcases for Charlie.

"So was it a good flight?" I asked trying to start up a conversation with my future Father-in-law.

"Yeah when my Mom was asleep" he laughed "I'm gonna let you in that you should prepare yourself, I know you've met my Mother before and thought that I was bad at winning over but I can tell you she has some questions up her sleeves" he chuckled patting my back. I gulped, we had reached the Volvo so I unlocked it and while Bella sat in the back seats with her Grandma, I put the cases in the back and let Charlie ride shotgun.

We had just got out of the airport car park when the questions began.

"So Fredward, are you marrying my grand-daughter cos you got her knocked up?" she started, Bella looked shocked, Charlie smirked and I felt like I had been pushed into the corner of a room, can oxygen run out?

"Gran? Really?" Bella started.

"No it's fine Bells, no Ma'am, I proposed to Bella because I loved her, I know the last time you met me, Bella and I were only friends then but... we found feelings for each other, more than how friends feel and I can promise you I will never hurt her, if not well, Chief Swan can use his gun" I answered while I drove.

"Uh huh... So does that mean you don't want kids?"

"Well not now...I mean yeah" I stopped myself, taking a deep breath "What I meant was yes I would love to have kids, but in time, we've got our whole lives ahead of us, but the main reason is I want to wait until we're married, you'll get some beautiful great grand-kids in time Ma'am" I smiled at her before returning my gaze to the road ahead, we were getting nearer to Alice and Jazz's.

"One final question Fredward-"

"It's Edward Mom" Charlie said

"Charles..." she warned which instantly shut him up, I would have laughed but these questions were quite nerve-racking "As I was saying _Edward, _my final question is... are you being safe?"

"Oh My God, kill me now!" Bella moaned, blushing furiously. I thought I had the support of Charlie in this one but the look he was giving me let me know he wanted an answer as well...

"Yes" I said focusing only on the garage door in front of us on the drive we were now parked on. God I wonder if my blush is worse than Bella's.

"Well, that's good, son. Thanks for the ride and welcome to the family" she laughed placing a hand on my shoulder, wow that was crazy. We heard Alice's squeal even though the car windows were closed and soon Charlie and Grandma Swan were being hugged and greeted by Alice and Jazz. Bella and I still sat in the car, speechless; Bella was the first to break the silence.

"Well that has got to be one of the most embarrassing things my Grandma has ever asked" Bella said with her head against the back of the passenger seat headrest. I gulped and nodded, turning to look at her for the first time.

"Yeah...so that's me accepted in the family?" I grinned, she lifted her head and smiled back, nodding.

"Yup, next we have to see what she thinks of your parents" she giggled moving forward so she could peck my lips. I almost forgot that they were going to be at the meal tonight.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

After our starters and mains, Jazz and Em wanted answers, they practically dragged me into the guy's toilets in the restaurant we were eating in leaving, Bella, Rose, Alice with my Parents, Rose and Jazz's parents, Charlie and Grandma Swan.

"Okay so how bad was it?" Em smirked.

"Well why don't I compare to Jasper's" I asked, sitting on the counter, I loosened my tie a bit.

"Well long story short, the questions were about how we met and why we weren't engaged yet" Jasper shrugged, "I do have to admit I thought I was going to die! I felt like I was being cornered"

They both turned to look at me for my answer, "Err well there was had I got Bella pregnant, why we were engaged, did I want kids and then...amIbeingsafe" I rushed at the end, hoping they never heard it but yup they did and now here I was waiting for Emmett and Jasper to stop laughing. The other's must have been wondering what was taking us so long because then my Dad walked into the bathroom, with a confused look to why Jazz and Em were bent over laughing furiously.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" my Dad smirked and then Jazz and Em were laughing even more.

"They think it's amusing, how I got asked some crazy questions by Bella's Grandma" I grumbled. Dad nodded in understanding.

"Yeah let me guess was it the whole "Are you being safe" thing?" I nodded, "Yeah I remember when I got questioned by your Grandpa Platt with that, I said we hadn't even had sex but actuall-" I cut him off at that.

"No way am I hearing about _that_!" I said covering my ears, Jasper and Em were _still_ laughing but now my Dad was chuckling as well.

"We best get back to the table or soon we'll have someone else looking for us" I said splashing water on my face and trying to control my crazy hair, I could cut it but I don't think I could part with it.

We all sat and were giving questioning looks; I explained to Bella that I would tell her later. We ordered Desert and then Charlie did a toast.

"So I'm not the best at these kinda things but I'm glad both my girls have met great guys, I'm happy and comforted to know that they will be looked after the way they deserve to be. I want to welcome both of them into the family so this toast is for both of my future son-in-laws, so to Edward and Jasper, Welcome to the Family" Charlie grinned before raising his glass and taking a drink of his beer.

Then Alice and Jazz wanted to do a toast "We just want to thank you all for making it here, it's crazy that this time in just over a week, Jasper and I will be married, thanks again" Alice smiled raising her glass of orange juice. We all said cheers and soon our deserts arrived, we slit the bill between us all and we all left to drop people off at their hotels and get back home, well for Bella and I it was back to Alice and Jasper's.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Surprisingly that went well" Bella smiled when we finally got into bed and just hugged.

I chuckled; "Yeah, soon our wedding will be around the corner" I smiled leaning forward to switch of the bedside lamp.

"Yep" she yawned "I can't wait, I love you Edward"

"Love you too my Bella" I said kissing her before settling down with her head on my chest so we could sleep.

**

* * *

So I hope this was okay, and everyone's looking forward to Chapter 10 :D I'm thinking that there will be around 15 (maybe more) chapters altogether for this story :D**

**I am on the look out again for anyone who is good at trailers? A.k.a. Video editing :D If anyone is interested in creating one for any of my stories let me know :) Any will be happily appreciated :D**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed or added this story to Alert/Fav :D It means the world to me that so many people like my stories :D **

**I hope the confrontation with Renee wasn't too bad, I found it kind of difficult but I think that I will give a better explanation of how they met up in a Bella Diary entry :)**

**Hmm...what else...ooh Paramore were awesome! :D I'm so seeing them again when they're back in the UK :D **

**I'll shut up for now but remember review=preview! :D I'll try to reply ASAP :D Also I will try to organise a private email such as a hotmail especially for my fanfic account and will let you all know hopefully in the next update :D**

**Now I'm away to play in the snow :)**

**Remember next time is our Favourite Evil Pixie's Big Day! :D **

**Byee for now!**

**Becca xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone :) I have great news that I have been offered by someone to try and create a trailer for this story so a big thank you to **zendoggirl **:D I know I keep saying thank you to you but I can't help it, I'm really excited lol :D**

**Now I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting for a fortnight for the big day, life's getting pretty busy at the moment but I want to try and get as far into my stories but also revise enough before my prelims in January. I hope you like this chappie, I'm sorry that it isn't as long as the chapter for Rose and Em's Wedding but in the next chapter it will be EPOV so I can add more detail :) **

**I've kept you waiting for long enough now lol so on with the show :D**

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: SMeyer owns all characters involved in this story from the Twilight Saga, I just own the plot and this little mashup :)****

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**My Knight in a Shiny Volvo**

_Dear Baby,_

_It's Alice's and Jazz's big day today, and even though I've tried to make it as stress free for Alice, she's still pacing everywhere, I did try and convince her to hire a make-up artist but she wanted to do it herself, so here I am sat in the room your Daddy and I are staying in, waiting for Alice to finish Rose's make-up. _

_I never did write about what happened, the day after their party but just ask me if you want to know. _

_Your Daddy, Uncle Jazz and Em are getting ready at Em and Rose's house, as a treat Jasper had hired a limo to take us to St James Cathedral. I can't write for long but I'll write again about how today was, best get a quick shower._

_I love you. X_

"I swear to god these babies must be doing karate or something, they've got the strongest kicks ever!" Rose laughed, rubbing her bump where they must have been kicking her.

Alice had shouted on me, I had just come into her bedroom when she was finishing putting some lip gloss on Rose's lips. My hair was ready for Alice to do her thing, whatever she was going to do to it. Rose stood up from the chair, still rubbing her Bella, she sighed, "The only time they're both calm is when Em's around, I'm gonna go get ready, mind if I try putting some music on?" she asked picking up the bag that held her dress.

"Sure, there's a docking station in Bell and Edward's room" Alice smiled, already brushing through my hair before picking up the blow-dryer. Rose smiled and left the room, leaving Alice to do her work. She already had her hair in curlers, she had made the attempt to try and grow her hair into a longer bob. We never spoke while she dried my hair but then when she got her flat irons, I decided to speak.

"Remember when we were younger and we'd try to come up with what we were going to call our babies" I smiled, I couldn't wait for that day to come, when we'd finally have our own little babies.

"Yeah" she giggled straightening the back, "that was really the only time we fought, it was only because we both liked a certain name and then I'd get all angry with you" she giggled, I couldn't help laughing as well, some of the names we came up with were WEIRD.

She placed the flat irons on the side, and then moved to in front of me, and started to plait the front so I had a sort of hair band. Rose was the same but she still had her curly hair. I could faintly hear music playing next door and every now and then Rose would start singing, Ali and I would just have to look at each other and we'd start laughing. Like at Rose's wedding, she never put a lot of make-up on me, I never got to see what I looked like but by the looks of what make-up she was using she was giving me smokey eyes. She added a little bronzer and then let me leave to get changed, Rose came back in, wearing her dress, so she could help Alice get ready. She left the music playing in the guest room so I walked over to change the song. I may have had a little dance to _"With You in My Head" _while I got changed and then I did a Rosalie and started singing when I changed it to Taylor Swift.

What I didn't realise that Alice and Rose were standing in the doorway watching me sing, oh god...embarrassing much? Alice giggled and came in carrying her dress in the bag. Rose and I helped her change and I let her wear the bracelet I had with little blue sapphires in it, for something blue, Rose gave her a hair band with the same jewels in for something old and then I grabbed the present Jazz wanted me to give her. She opened and happy tears appeared as she lifted the diamond necklace out of the box. Rose helped her put it on and then I got the last thing, god was I gonna hate it when the time came for me to wear one of these, I helped her get the lacy garter on and then we were ready to go.

Dad was waiting at the cathedral with Grandma Swan, we locked up the house and waiting outside was a big white limo, we giggled and I blushed because people were waiting outside looking at the limo and us. We quickly got in and opened the champagne that was waiting for us, Rose helped herself to the Orange juice that was also inside. We must have been driving for about ten minutes when the limo pulled over.

We looked at each other confused, and then the window lowered and the limo driver looked at us sadly.

"I hate to break it ladies but we have a burst tire" he said, Rose stepped out of the car to expect it, it must have looked weird to see a pregnant woman in a dress trying to figure out how to solve a car problem.

"We're gonna be late!" Alice panicked, great today of all days the limo tyre decides to burst.

"It's gonna be fine Ali, we'll be there soon" I said trying to comfort her while trying to keep calm myself. I searched through my clutch to find my cell, I needed the help of my green eyed fiancé and a certain silver Volvo...Too bad Dad didn't have his cruiser in Seattle.

I held her hand to try and calm her, while I pressed speed dial for Edward.

"Hey Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, we decided we would only call if there was a problem.

"Well, one of the tires on the limos burst we're about half an hour away if we walked, is there any way you could get us in the Volvo?" I asked while rubbing soothing circles on the back of Alice's hand.

"Of course, I'll be there right away, love you" he said before hanging up, I smiled at Alice.

"Edward's going to be here real soon, we'll be there soon Ali besides aren't the brides meant to be a little bit late" I giggle trying to make her smile which it did.

"Thanks Bells" she smiled pulling me into a tight hug. Rose joined us and we sat and waited for Edward to come, it would be about fifteen minutes after I had called him that Edward pulled up beside the limo. He got out and held the doors open for us so we could all get in; he always looked gorgeous in a tux. I sat shotgun while Rose and Alice sat in the back. He knew we were starting to run a bit late so he increased the speed, please don't say we'll end up crashing! We made it to the cathedral though without crashing, we parked in the nearest parking spot. We walked quickly inside and got ready, Dad chuckled when he seen us rush in. Rosalie was going to walk up the aisle herself since Em was at the top waiting with Jazz. The music began and we started walking, Rose first, I gave Alice a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before Edward and I followed. Luckily I never embarrassed myself by falling over. I couldn't help grinning at Edward and then Jazz when his face lit up at the sight of Alice walking with Dad.

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage between Mary Alice Swan and Jasper Whitlock, we will begin this ceremony with the vows written by Alice and Jasper, I would like to ask for the rings please?" the vicar asked, Edward grinned, stepping forward to hand over the rings "Thank you, Alice would you like to begin?"

Alice nodded and took a deep breath before taking the ring she was going to place on Jasper's finger, oh god I better get a tissue at the ready.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you.

I love you, Jazzy. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Jazz that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand right at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband and I shall remain so for the rest of my life" she smiled letting out a shaky breath as she placed the ring on his finger; she definitely had good thinking at putting waterproof mascara on my eyelashes.

Next it was Jasper's turn; he took ring and held it in place so he could put it on Ali's finger after he said his vows.

"Ali, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with who I wanted to share my life with. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my vow forever and always."

"In the power invested in me, I can happily pronounce you as husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the vicar smiled, and we all clapped as Alice and Jazz kissed, and walked down the aisle to go outside, Edward, Em, Rose and I followed and soon everyone else started following.

I reached Ali and Jazz and couldn't help but squeal and pull them both into a tight hug, "That was beautiful guys!" I said. Edward chuckled and I pulled him into the hug too. I heard a camera flash and then we were being crushed into an even tighter hug, of course it would be Em.

"Em, come on, your kids want a hug too, they're kicking me as if I'm a soccer ball" Rose sighed again, one hand on her back and the other placed on her bump. Em grinned and let go to pull her into a gentler hug, letting us breathe again. The photographer walked up to us and asked for a picture of Ali and I and then one of us both with Edward and Jazz. We got some more with Em and Rose and one more of us holding each other, Edward wrapped his arms around me and Jazz and Em did the same with Alice and Rose except Em had Rose's back to his chest with their hands linked on Rose's baby bump.

We got some more lots with all of the guests in and some that weren't poses, the last few ones we got before we headed to the reception was one with Ali, Dad and I, and then the same idea except with Jazz and Edward. We got another with Grandma Swan and then the new mode of transport to take Ali and Jazz was a horse and carriage. Edward and I went in the Volvo and Rose and Em went in their jeep, we did offer to go with Dad and Grandma but they said that they would get a cab because Grandma wasn't going to go to the reception because she was feeling tired.

"I can't believe it's going to be us next" Edward grinned bringing our joined hands to his lips so he could kiss my knuckles.

"Yeah, it's crazy but I can't wait" I said grinning back at him.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

After our meal and a few drinks it was time for the speeches, Emmett went first.

"Alright Guys and Gals, here's my speech for two of my best friends, I first met Ali and Jazz at the Summer Camp we went to when we were teens, that was when I met my Rosie too. It would have been when we were all getting off the coaches, I met Ali on the coach we were both on and I acted like the big brother instantly then I seen Rose and Jazz and just like the snap of the fingers we were the best of friends. Of course it took _forever _for Jazzman here to tell Ali how he felt for her and now here we are, I'm still like the big bro and I have a new addition little Tinkerbell and Ali, and by the end of this year we'll all be married. So I'll let someone else take over so, congrats Ali & Jazz!"

Rose then took the microphone from Em, "So I want say a lot because from what I know, the best man and Alice's sisters came up with some good speeches. I want to thank Ali for being my BFF, for introducing me to her beautiful sister Bella and becoming the sister I've always wanted. Thank you for bringing out the best in Jazz and of course being my partner in crime to turn Bella into Barbie" she giggle "Thank you Jazz for being a great Big Bro and ensuring that you will look after my Aliboo, so without further ado Congratulations to the newlyweds!"

I let my Dad speak before Edward and I, "So this is the first of my two speeches for my two baby girls, one is now a married woman and my other girl, Bells will soon also be married-"his voice broke slightly, I stood up with him and gave him a hug while he spoke, Alice joined us hugging my side, my dad wrapped his arm around our shoulders. "I want to congratulate my beautiful girl and my new son-in-law a happy marriage, I know you will have a very long life together, now to my other daughter Bells and her fiancé and the best man, Edward, so my final words for tonight, to Alice and Jasper!" he said raising his glass as we all toasted to them.

"So I want to congratulate my big sis Ali and my new brother-in-law Jazz on their big day, it's been a huge success and it'll continue to be a great night too" I smiled at them, "I want to thank them for being so supporting and letting us stay for what feels like months! And for being there for when I needed to have girl talk, you were the one that freakishly knew that Edward and I were going to be together, so thanks, Jazz thank you for looking after my big sis and thank you so much for becoming my big brother, welcome to the family" I smiled, "Congrats guys, may you both live a long happy life together" I said raising my glass and then passing the microphone to Edward.

"So erm as the best man, they usually joke about and embarrass the groom and even the bride, but I couldn't do that not after all my new big sister-in-law has done for me and my gorgeous fiancé. She looked after Bella...when I wasn't there for her." he said looking down, his face looked pain but soon his smile reappeared when I squeezed his hand that I held. "but I have good news but I also have some bad news...the bad news is that I don't have a speech prepared but the good news is that instead of a speech, I've created a video for Ali and Jazz, I hope you all enjoy" Edward said before sitting down and waiting for the video he made to appear from the projector.

Music, pictures and also funny clips of all of us appeared, and the nerves that Edward felt because he was unsure if everyone would like it but by the looks of everyone, they did. Most of the funny clips were of Em especially when we videoed Em and Rose in the Haunted House. Edward was attacked with a huge hug by Alice which then turned into a group hug including, us girls and the guys.

Everyone applauded and the party began, Alice and Jasper had their first dance to _More Than Anyone_ and then the beat changed. It would have been an hour or so had past and now Alice and I stood at the bar, getting another coke, "Where's Edward?" she asked.

"Erm, I don't know, maybe the toilet?" I replied while looking around the huge room full of guests to find him. I then spotted him, he was just finished talking to the DJ and when he seen that I was watching him, he started walking towards where we stood. The intro to _Brown Eyed Girl_ began and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and grin as he took my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor to dance. **Please don't trip over, Bella!** I mentally thought.

He held me close to him as we swayed to the rhythm; he even dipped me and twirled me a few times and soon we were joined by other guest and Alice and Jazz and Rose and Em.

It would have been around one in the morning when everyone started leaving; already Em had left with Rose because she was tired. Alice and Jazz were heading away for their honeymoon so Edward and I were going to stay in a hotel tonight before we headed home. I helped Alice change and after they left in their car that Edward had added the "Just Married" sign on the back, we locked up and posted the keys through the letter box and left for the hotel. I was out of my dress and in my worn out slacks, I was so close to falling asleep but I didn't want the night to end just yet, Edward and I had a coffee when we got into our room, we only had a rucksack with us and our suitcases were still in the car. The caffeine pumped through my body and I was awake again, Edward and I changed and we just cuddled in bed talking about everything and kissing every now and then. I loved him and I couldn't wait to be his wife and in the future, hopefully become the mother of his children.**

* * *

I hope you liked :) I will get a list of songs up on my profile ASAP that were either involved or influenced this chapter, if there is any songs that you thought of when you read this let me know :D**

**I will get the next update up as soon as I can :) **

**Review = Preview :D**

**Byee for now! **

**Becca xx**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Surprise! :D I thought since it's close to Christmas, I thought I'd give you all a Xmas prezzie :) Since you treat me to lovely reviews :) Prelims are coming up after the holidays and I'll need to revise more than ever so I'm sorry if updates become slightly mixed around in the upcoming weeks. I do promise if I have any spare time, I split this free time for me time or FF, FF is my main priority for my spare time, as I hate keeping you all waiting.

**Now I'll stop blabbering on for now but there'll probably be more at the bottom lol :D**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 11 :D please let me know xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Soo by now you'll hopefully all know that I don't want to copy any person's work :D because that is BAADD :D so I don't own the characters of this story SM does but I do however own this little plot/mashup I've came up with :D ****

* * *

The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Choosing Cakes and Food Fights **

_When I look back, two months have just flown by, but then I remember all the work and planning Bella and I have done. It would have been a fortnight after Ali and Jazz's wedding when they came back from their honeymoon in Italy, Alice was her excited self then the fortnight after became a month and still somehow Alice was even more hyper than normal if that was even possible. Maybe her excited pixie dust and been sprinkled onto Jazz because he was always happy and seemed less chilled out than what he was like before they married. Something was going on... Bells, Em, Rose and I thought the same. _

_It's around two weeks until the twins arrive and still we all have the same argument over the sex of the babies. Emmett seems set on it being two boys though, he's already bought heaps of sports stuff. _

_Back onto the topic of all our wedding planning, at first we were pretty sure we had everything sorted but boy were we wrong, we hadn't thought about favours, the meal and most of all, one of the many things that we should have easily remembered, the cake. So today Bella and I get to have a fun day at the bakery, tasting all the choices of cake they have. _

_We thought about what the cake topper would be and settled on a funny customized one, it's crazy to think that in around two months time, Bella and I's big day would finally arrive. Ali and Jazz's day was great just like Rose and Em's. Bella was beautiful like always and I got to dance quite a lot with her._

_I best go now because the appointment at the bakery is in just over half an hour._

_Bye. E_

I tucked the pen back in my book and put the journal in the bedside cabinet drawer. Bells was doing her hair in the bathroom, so I stood up from the bed and stretched.

"Bells? You ready?" I called out.

"Yup, be out in a sec" she replied, a few minutes later after I had grabbed a coat and put my shoes on Bella came in putting her flat irons on the mat to cool. I loved her hair whatever she did to it but I had to admit, straight was one of my favourites.

We got downstairs and made sure everything was locked up, I was about to grab my car keys but Bella stopped.

"Nope, we're gonna take a ride in my baby today" she grinned, I couldn't help but chuckle while I let her have her way, she made her way out to the garage to reverse her car out while I locked the front door. I stood at the bottom of the drive for her to reach me so I could get in.

"You do know we can't be late" I chuckled noticing she was being _very_ careful.

"I just don't want to go over the speed limit like you and remember, I do have my bad luck at times" she replied smiling but still watching the road ahead, "My dad may be Chief of Police but I still can get speeding tickets".

"True, how about we listen to some music?" I said sitting forward to see what CD she still had in her stereo. Taylor Swift came blaring out of the speakers and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What?" she said looking quite confused at me, we had stopped at a light waiting for it to turn green.

"Nothing really, I just never knew you had Taylor Swift loud while you drove"

"Well then now you know" she smiled and she returned her eyes to the lights and soon we were moving again.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine..._

~~~TC/SWD~~~

Vanilla, Fruit, Chocolate, Coffee, Plain...

"What's the difference?"

"Wow, haven't we had this type of conversation before except what I can remember it was about paint and it was me asking" I smirked taking another bite of the samples of cake.

"Yeah...which one do you like?" she asked smiling; I could see her looking at the chocolate cake. It wasn't the traditional type of wedding cake but I had to agree with her.

"Chocolate" I smiled feeding her another bit, this whole tasting cakes to "decide" was fun.

"Well then that's settled" she grinned, the woman who was helping us, Julie smiled, and brought out a catalogue of cake designs.

Wow so many choices... oh wow, is it possible to fall in love with a cake?

"How about that one?" I said excitedly pointing towards the picture of what was one of the biggest cakes I had ever seen.

"Edward we're not having lots of guests remember, how about a compromise" Bella smiled obviously seeing in my face how much I liked the cake design , god I must have been acting like a little kid, with the "best toy ever".

"And that would be?" I asked, wanting her to continue.

"Well we go for that design just less tiers?" she said turning to Julie to see if that was possible.

"That's fine" she grinned and Bella and I both nodded. Next we moved onto the cake toppers, we were getting personalised ones of Bella and I so we gave them a picture. We decided to pay for the cake and all that went towards it now and after paying and saying goodbye we headed home, this time I drove. Bella was in a thinking mood which meant she was distracted for most of the drive. I pulled up into the garage and pulled out the keys from the ignition.

"I think I want to do some baking now" Bella said snapping out of her thoughts. I chuckled but nodded handing her car keys to her. We walked to the door and I unlocked the door.

"I might join you then" I smirked, here comes some time to watch Bella and her concentration face.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

After many attempts of teaching me how to flip a pancake properly, I gave up and decided to just stand back and let Bella finish off since she knew what she was doing. She bit her lip as she poured the batter on, I had a plan and it involved flour and Bella. I flicked it in her face and after the dusty cloud of flour disappeared and Bella's coughing fit, war began. She calmly turned off the cooker and put the last pancake on the plate and moved to pan to the back ring to cool, and then she turned to me. This was not going to end well... She moved her face forward to kiss me and just as I closed my eyes during our kiss I felt cold liquid come off of Bella's hand and spread all over my face. I looked at her now batter covered hands and grabbed for the flour again. This time her hair had turned white and I was also covered in it. She squealed and giggled running away from me around the kitchen. She picked up the spray from the sink and aimed it at me, spraying me right in the face.

"I surrender! I surrender!" I managed to get out even with the water still spraying in my face. I held my hands up and dropped the flour. She put the spray down and she started laughing. I soon joined in and we sat down together on the kitchen floor, well I guess we'll have to tidy up soon. Bella stood back up and grabbed the plate of pancakes, she sat back down beside me and we shared the pancakes. After we were full we put the leftovers away and looked around the kitchen to look at the aftermath of our food fight, well this was going to be fun...

~~~TC/SWD~~~

After clearing up everything and showering and getting changed to spend the rest of the day inside, we picked a movie to have playing in the background, Bella was going to call Alice and Jazz to see how they were going on.

I gave them privacy and just watched the film while Bella talked away to her big sister. After she hung up, Bella sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"How are they?" I asked.

"They're fine, Alice just sounded different" she replied half in thought.

"Different as in...?"

"I dunno, she just sounds like she has something on her mind" Bella said still resting her head on my shoulder.

"Maybe she's just tired, next time you speak to her why don't you see if she's okay and maybe you could talk to her about it" I suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good"

After spending the rest of the day just watching a few more films, having dinner and ticking off things we had finished on our wedding plan list, we headed up to bed. I was seriously feeling like I was going to pass out at any moment. After we got ready for bed, I got into my side, and switched my bedside lamp off and gave Bella a kiss goodnight while she was going to write something in her diary before she went to sleep. I would have stayed awake but by now I was fighting to keep my eyes open. Next thing I knew it was pitch black and I had a fast asleep Bella cuddling into me. I smiled and closed my eyes again, letting sleep take over.

**BPOV**

_Dear Baby_

_I seriously need to figure out what I'm going to get for your Daddy for his birthday. Maybe I'll take him out for a meal, I've left it too late for a party but it's not too late for a family meal._

_Now that's something to do on it, now I need to think of a gift. There's no way he'll know that I'm writing this now because as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. And now here I am sitting beside your lightly snoring Daddy, thinking about his birthday and the wedding again. Why is it so difficult thinking of gifts for guys?_

_I'm sorry it's short but your Daddy's snores are infectious and now I feel really tired, I'll write again soon._

_I love you._

After a great night's sleep I woke up, ready to head to Port Angeles to look for a gift. I left Edward to sleep but wrote him a little note to say that I was away to Port Angeles, I didn't tell him why though.

I drove to music store and bought a new guitar for Edward and a new music sheet book for him to write his songs in. I even booked him a spot for him to have a go in the recording studio. By the time I had got back home, Edward was awake and curious about what I had been up to.

"Oh I bumped into Angela and Ben, they're visiting from College, they said they'd try to make it to the wedding" I smiled, it was true I had bumped into them, but we only talked for a few minutes. Edward bought it though and tidied up the dishes from his breakfast, I helped by drying and soon we were back to sitting, watching the TV.

"Got a copy of that film you made?" I asked grinning at the memory of the video from Ali and Jazz's wedding, I had watched it a few times now and it still always made me smile.

"Yup, I'll go get it" Edward replied kissing my forehead before going to get the DVD.

All I had to do was ask Esme to help me organise the meal, and then we would all be set for Edward's birthday, I hope he likes my gift.**

* * *

Filler chappie I guess, but it's something yeah? :P **

**Soo... hopefully if my mind behaves, there will hopefully be around 20 chapters altogether for this story including a two part epilogue/ lead up to the sequel. Meaning around 8 chappies after this one until we move on to the next chapter of our favourite couple's lifes :D**

**Next Chapter is a Birthday chapter can we guess whose it is? :D**

**Review = Preview :) **

**Thank you all who has sent me lovely reviews :D You made me a happy cookie :D**

**Ooh well byeee for now! :D**

**Becca xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a great night, I know I did :D So I have some news, so if possible, could you please read the A/N at the end please? :D Oh well here is Chapter 12, you could say it's a filler but then again it has something important in it :D**

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters such as Edward && Bella, SM does, however I do own this nice little plot I've created :D****

* * *

The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Birthday Kisses and Baby Wishes**

_Dear Diary,_

_June 20__th__..._

_Well it's that time of the year again, when another number is added to your age. Nineteen years old...one more year and I will be twenty, yikes. If I'm like this now, what am I going to be like when I reach thirty! I don't see why I'm worrying over my age now. I guess it's the paranoid part of me making an appearance._

_So yeah Happy Birthday to me... _

_As much as I went on saying I didn't mind not doing anything today; Bella insisted that we should at least go out to celebrate which leads to now. Just a few more hours and Bella and I will be going for our meal in Port Angeles, it'll be just the two of us. We visited the rents this morning and I spent the first fifteen minutes of our visit comforting my Mom. She was crying because her "little boy was all grown up" her words not mine. Dad, Bella and Charlie who came before he left for work disappeared into the kitchen "for coffee". After my Mom was back to her smiling, almost Alice-like self, we stood up from the stairs that we had sat on and we all went into the front room and Dad, Bella and Charlie joined us again, Dad and Charlie followed Bella into the room, carrying some gifts._

_There were chocolates, clothes and money too. I tried to give the money back to my Mom, Dad and Charlie but they didn't take it back and said that I should keep it. Of course Charlie was as stubborn as Bella; he is the one that she shares her genes with. We talked for some time and then Charlie had to leave for work and soon after we left too. Speaking of Bella, she's been away out again for almost an hour. I don't mind and there's no need for me to worry because she's most likely met up with Angela or Leah._

_I'm in the mood for a snooze, I think all of these late nights are getting to me... nope makes me sound old, what a paranoid wreck I am. Nope no sleeping for me, next I'll be checking the mirror to see if I have grey hairs..._

_E._

Yeah I couldn't help but walk up to the bathroom mirror and check every strand of my hair on my head after I put my journal away. This whole crazy paranoia about my age needs to stop. I'm only nineteen! There's no need for all this stressing over my age and appearance, it's only a number and I'm not even _that_ old!

_Yeah and it'll be the last year that you will be a "teen"._

_**Don't listen to her; I think it's attractive that you're getting older.**_

Jeez I've officially gone crazy, now I'm experiencing hallucinations, perfect. I couldn't help but smirk at the mental image I just had of an angel Bella on one shoulder and a devil version on the other. I seriously needed to get out more... I'm still all on my lonesome; I sighed and walked to the room where I kept my guitar and other stuff. I looked through the drawer of my desk and pulled out the folder full of loose sheets of lyrics and music that I had written. I flicked through them and found a couple fresh sheets of paper to use. If I was going to be by myself for a little bit longer, I might as well use up the time so I don't get bored.

I found a pen and pulled the lid off with my teeth. I sat down, looking down at the paper. I tapped it with the pen while I thought. That's when the first line hit me and then it just took over, I paused every now and then to read it over and think about the next line.

**I'll be your man**

**I'll understand**

**I'll do my best **

**To take good care of you**

**You'll be my queen**

**I'll be your king**

**And I'll be your lover too**

**Yeah yeah**

**Yes I will**

**Derry down green**

**Color of my dream**

**A dream that's daily coming true**

**And ohhh when the day is through**

**I will come to you and take you on**

**Your many charms**

**And you'll look at me**

**With eyes that see**

**And we'll melt into each other's arms**

**You'll be my queen **

**And I'll be your king**

**And I'll be your lover too.**

I must have read over the lyrics five or six times, trying to think of melodies to go along with it and then I grabbed my guitar. I was just writing down the last of the notes when I felt Bella's arms wrap around my neck and her chin rest on my shoulder. I smiled and turned my face to kiss her.

"You're back" I still smiled, placing one more kiss on her lips before looking down at the new song.

"Yeah I'm sorry I took so long babe, I wanted to get something nice to wear for tonight" she said, pulling her fingers through my hair. She stood up and walked round to in front of me so she could sit on my lap. She looked closer at the sheet music and then grinned back at me. "It feels like forever since you wrote a song" she continued, returning her fingers into my hair. She gently scratched my scalp and if I was a cat, I'd most likely be purring loudly. _Yup still crazy_. "So do you want to open your presents?" she asked excitedly.

"Bells..." I started to complain, she didn't need to get me anything.

"Oh shh, I'm sure you'll like them. Besides you spent a lot on me for my birthday" she grinned at me before she stood back up and left the room. She came back arms full of wrapped gifts. She placed them on the couch but held onto two of them out of the four or five gifts. They all ranged in size and I had no idea what they were. I moved from the desk to the couch and started with the largest gift working down. There was some new shirts, some button up and there was a _Kings of Leon_ tee. Then there was a new book to hold all my songs and music. The final gift that Bella didn't hold was a new watch, the gifts were all perfect. Bella handed me the big box first that she had held back. I couldn't help but act like a little kid on Christmas when I pulled away the tissue paper and revealed a _Larrivee d-05_ guitar, I loved it.

**BPOV**

"What do you think?" I asked nervously.

"It's perfect" he grinned taking the pick that he had in his pocket and having a go at a song. I smiled seeing how happy he was. I was still nervous about the final gift though... He kissed me on the cheek and set the guitar to the side. "You really shouldn't have Bells, I've got the best present already" he said pulling me into his arms and against his chest. I lifted my head and looked up at him.

"And what's that?" I asked smiling.

"You" I couldn't help but blush and that made him chuckle and pull me even closer to him. I was so in love with this guy and all of the romantic things he has said to me. I looked at the small wrapped box that was left on the coffee table.

"You've got one more gift" I smiled kissing his chest above his heart before I reached forward for the little box to give to him. I had no idea why I was so nervous; he had already given me my one. I was reassured when he grinned at me and started to tear off the wrapping paper. He grinned even more -if that was even possible- when the wrapping paper was removed and all was left was the little square box. He pulled me to his side with an arm wrapped around my shoulders and then used his other hand to open the box. He started placing kisses all over my faces and said "thank you" between each kiss, it made me giggle and soon we were both laughing. He still couldn't stop thanking me and kissed me once more before I took the ring out of the box and placed it on his finger.

"You deserved to show off that we're getting married too" I smiled at him, a tear escaped from my eye and he kissed it away and then moved to kiss me lovingly on the lips.

"God I love you so much my Bella" he chuckled, hugging me tightly.

"Love you too Handsome" I grinned.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

**EPOV**

"Bells, Are you almost ready?" I called out from the bathroom. I looked back at the mirror and carried on trying to sort my tie. Bella was busy getting ready in our bedroom.

"Yeah, one sec" she called back. I gave up with the tie and just looked at my reflection. I heard the sound of Bella's heels and turned my head to see my gorgeous fiancé standing in the doorway.

She wore a zebra print dress that made her look stunning, I mean she always was but tonight she looked amazing. She left her hair in her natural curls. She came up to me and stood by my side and we smiled at each other in the mirror. "Can you put this on for me?" she asked, handing me her necklace. She held her hair up so I could easily fasten the necklace and turned her back to me.

"You look amazing Bells" I smiled placing a kiss on the back of her neck before she dropped her hair and turned back round to face me.

"You're not too bad yourself" she smirked sorting my tie for me and then we headed out to the restaurant.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

_Dear Diary _

_Well tonight was great, I found out that Bella still easily gets jealous when girls try to flirt with me. She has no need to worry though, the waitress had nothing on her and "Jenny" stopped as soon as I said that I was engaged and showed her the ring to prove it. After our meal, which tasted great, Bella and I walked to the nearby park and sat on the swings for a while._

_For the whole night I couldn't help but look down at the engagement ring Bella had given me. It was a titanium one and it was perfect, all of my gifts from her were. It started to get cooler and of course the Forks weather caught up with us so we made a run to the car well, I carried Bella bridal style and ran. The outcome of Bella running in heels would be her falling flat on her face and I didn't want any damage put on that pretty little face of hers._

_As soon as Bella's head hit her pillow when we got home, she was fast asleep. She's spoken a few times in her sleep and it has only been half an hour. Most of the things she said, you couldn't understand but then there was the clear "Edwards" and "I love you" and I couldn't wipe off the smug look off my face._

_So that's another birthday over, now back to reality. We're going shopping with Alice, Jazz and Em tomorrow, Rose is staying at home because of her back. What fun we're gonna have buying baby presents. I have a feeling that I know what's up with Alice but I'm gonna wait until she's ready to say. It's not long until the little Rosemetts will be here. It's going to be crazy but it's also going to be great. It's another sign showing that we're all growing up._

_Well I'm beat, so now I'm definitely going to go get some z's._

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"I'm in charge of getting the prams for the kids" Em said when we got into the baby shop, yet again Bella and I were in Seattle.

"Yeah Em but Rose has picked them already" Alice giggled; we all knew that Emmett would have picked a crazy design that Rose wouldn't have liked. Em huffed but then he seen the one she had picked and disappeared to get the assistant.

"So Ali, what are you and Jazz getting for them?" Bella asked while she looked at all the clothes, when Bella and I were expecting our own baby, I was going to spend a lot of money. That would probably only be just on clothes, especially if we had a mini Bella.

"Erm well she sent me a list on what they still needed so we can pick something out. I've already made some blankets for them but I think we're just gonna get bath stuff and maybe another outfit each. We have to go with browns and creams though, if only they found out if they were having boys or girls" Alice said. Alice and Bella walked away towards where all the bath stuff was leaving Jasper and I.

Jasper had found a set of pacifiers and was looking closer at the designs on them. They had little bears and stars on them.

"They're nice Jazz" I said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah... wonder who out of us will be Dads next" Jasper grinned, putting them back on the shelf.

"Who knows" I grinned back and we walked the way that Bella and Alice had went. We started talking about what we were thinking the sex of the babies was. Em joined us and we decided on a bet.

"Five dollars says that Rosie and I are having boys" Em began.

"Well I think they're both going to be girls so..." Jasper then said.

"Nah I think you're having a boy and a girl Em, so five dollars it is" I smirked.

"You know Rose is gonna go crazy when she finds out that you're placing bets on your kids Em" Bella smirked.

"Yeah but shh I wanna win me some cash that pram cost _a lot _and that's only for when they're babies" Emmett said rubbing his hands together. Bella must have gotten a shopping cart at some point because now she was pushing one full of all the stuff Alice was getting and then two BabyBjorns and two matching outfits and some other things from us. We paid all together and then went and got something to eat before we all went home. When we stopped in the drive, I carried our bags in while Bella unlocked the door. She had been smiling all day and I had a feeling why. It wasn't until we were cooking dinner later on that night that I asked.

"Soo Bells, what's got you so happy today?" I grinned. Her happiness was infectious.

"I spoke to Alice, and asked what was up, she's pregnant!" she giggled.

"Wow that's great news" I smiled pulling her into a hug.

"I know right! It means I'm gonna be an Auntie and you're gonna be an Uncle" she squeaked, her inner Alice had been let loose.

I chuckled and let her carry on stirring the pasta sauce and talking away about baby names. I pulled out my cell after we finished talking and dialled Jazz's number putting it on speakerphone.

"Hey Jazz, Bella's told me the good news, congrats!" I smiled while I cut up the peppers.

"Yeah it's great isn't it, sorry I never told you earlier it's just that I wasn't sure if I should say just yet, I just wanted to say when Alice was ready" he replied.

"That's good, well congrats again; we'll see you soon then, give Ali a hug from us"

"Will do Edward and thanks, see ya"

Wow another baby on the way, would it be us next?**

* * *

Soo... good, bad, meh? Let me know! (pretty please :P)**

**We all now know what's up with our favourite Pixie, I hope this chapter was okay :)**

**Now...onto the important news...**

**So... as I have said before I have prelims/exams coming up and I need to try and do some revision. As part of that I've had to make some changes. I've decided that I will miss out an update for my stories hopefully only once but if I have spare time on my hands I will write up the next chapter. I'm sorry to do that but these prelims are important... :) I will try to keep you all updated by writing on my profile about when I will next updated and how things are going.**

**I hope you can all understand why I have decided to do this. **

**Now I'm thinking of adding a rec every now and then at the end of each chapter so if you would be interested let me know :)**

**I will have a preview for all that reviews even though there may be a longer wait for the actual update. Sorry about that again :) I feel bad keeping you all waiting.**

**I will leave you all for now because I have a feeling that if I carry on typing it'll just turn into rambling :P**

**Happy New Year again :D All the best for 2011!**

**Becca x**


	13. Chapter 13

**3...2...1...I'M SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE!**

**I'm really sorry that I kept you all waiting, I'm really glad to say that that's the prelims over and done with for now. It was pretty tough doing all the revision in the little time I had. I hope everyone is well and I haven't lost any readers :( **

**To show that I'm really sorry here is a goody chappie I think :D It's some E&B time with a great bit at the end :D**

**

* * *

**

The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries

**Ready or Not Here They Come**

_Dear Baby_

_It's so close to your Aunt Rosie's due date. It's been crazy helping make the last minute touches, with Rose having to rest a lot, Em hasn't had the chance to finish up the nursery. That's why your Daddy and I, along with Ali and Jazz are going to their house. While the guys finish up the decorating, your aunts and I are going to watch some movies. Two things I've realised, since I've finished high school I've watched a __**lot**__ of movies, next, we spend quite a lot of time in Seattle, we've thought about moving but don't think we can just leave this house. Maybe in time we'll move, who knows._

_So what will I be watching today then? Hmm, "When Harry Met Sally"? "You've Got Mail"? And now I've realised I watch a lot of Meg Ryan films..._

_Oh well we better go for now, I'm unsure of when I'll be able to write again, maybe it'll be when we have two little babies in the world._

_Love always, Mom x_

"Babe you ready?" I heard Edward call out. I smiled at the sound of his voice and placed my diary in the rucksack we were keeping at the front of the car for the drive.

"Yeah just be a sec" I said picking up my iPod and leaving our bedroom. He smirked at me, must've been the "comfy" clothes I was wearing. I couldn't help it! I was just having one of those days where I wanted to wear sweats, Alice may kill me though.

"Do you want me to eat all the food I put in here?" I teased knowing he wouldn't say yes. Because he and I both knew that when it came to food, he'd always eat it.

"Oh please don't threaten me with the sandwiches!" he chuckled; I couldn't help laughing at him because he was "begging" me all because of food. He held the door open for me to get in. I set my iPod up and soon the car was filled with music. I started the ignition and soon we were speeding our way out of Forks. If it was a good day when traffic wasn't busy you could usually get to Seattle from Forks in just over three hours. But what with Edward liking to drive fast we could usually get to where we catch the ferry pretty quickly.

We'd usually stop at some gas stations before we got there but it got pretty expensive especially when Edward decided to get a handful of candy. Hence the pre-packed picnic that already we had started eating. Every drive to Seattle, I'd offer to drive part of the way but like always Edward would say no.

"Hmm, new music?" he said when we pulled up to drive onto the ferry, we were one of the first there.

"Yup, they've been out for a while but I've only found some of them now, this one's "Adele" and then there's one by this really cool singer called "Jessie J"" I said tapping my leg along to _Rolling In The Deep_. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand that he held while he used the other hand to tap his fingers on the steering wheel while we waited. We parked and then walked to the waiting area. Edward carried the rucksack and we got a coffee before sitting down. It's a half an hour trip to cross so Edward pulled out his journal to write in it while I listened to some more music. One minute I was sat with my legs over Edwards lap, tapping my feet along to the music the next, Edward was tapping_ me _to wake me up so we could go to our car. We had to get up pretty early and I guess it had caught up on me. I was out like a light again when we got into our car to drive out the ferry. Edward put some of his classical stuff on and that was the last I remembered before I woke up to us driving through Seattle to our hotel. We were planning on going to Rose and Em's tomorrow, today we were going to go for a meal, Edward wanted to take me out on a date.

We locked up and walked to the desk to check in, Edward carried our duffel bag while we walked together to our room. I dived on the giant bed and I heard Edward chuckle but soon joined me. What started as just looking into each other's eyes suddenly turned into a heated make-out session; an hour long one.

I giggled when Edward growled at the sound of my cell disturbing us. It took some effort to try and escape his grip to answer it. Finally I did but not without Edward slapping my butt, I worry about him sometimes...

"Alice?" I asked confused, I wasn't expecting a call from her... This wasn't going to be good.

"Hey Bellaroo!" she squealed making me cringe, "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh nothing much" I blushed pulling my fingers through my hair; I needed to get it cut.

"Uh huh, sure you weren't sucking face with Eddie Boy?" she giggled, how did she know?

"Noope" I lied "You know he'll hate you if he finds out you still call him that" I giggled.

"Surreee and now you're biting your lip and looking confused. Anyway! Hate's a strong word Belly" she laughed, now she was scary knowing exactly what I was doing.

"Okay just a tad weird knowing what I'm doing Ali, I think Edward's guessed now" I smirked seeing the look on his face.

"Sure have Pixie!" he said loudly so she would hear.

"Anyway Alice I know you have that freaky psychic thing but how do you know what I'm doing?" I asked pacing the room. Edward sat on the bed watching me while he fastened his shirt back up.

"Because I can see you" she laughed.

"Okay that's creepy Alice" I said giving Edward a look, he was hiding something from me, the smirk on his face told me.

"I can see you though"

"Where are- OH MY GOD!" I jumped with fright at suddenly having my sister jump on my back so I was sort of giving her a piggy back.

"Hey Belly" she said in a sing-song voice while she flipped her cell closed.

"Jeez Alice give me a heart attack why don't ya and _you_!" I said turning to Edward pointing a finger at him, he never noticed though because he was laughing that much.

"Sorry Bells, I can't help it, you should have seen your face" he said laughing even harder.

"Oh ha ha, just you wait. So Ali what brings you here?" I said finally giving her a hug.

"Your fiancé here called me so I could give you a little pampering session before you go on your date" she grinned already dragging me to the kitchen area of our suite. I rolled my eyes but let her do whatever she needed to do. "Any ideas on what you're gonna wear?"

"Nope, Edward's wanting to surprise me" I said shrugging, but by the look on Alice's face she already knew where he was taking me.

"Well you'll love me when you see what I've brought for you" She grinned going over to the couch to hand me a box. Why can't they just accept that I don't like gifts but before I could refuse she was starting to open it, she pulled at the ribbon that held the box closed and all that I needed to was lift the lid. I heard the shower so Edward must've been getting ready. I slowly lifted the lid and pulled away the tissue paper to reveal a gold sequined dress. I pulled it out and instantly loved it; even though it looked pretty short. I pulled Alice into a tight hug.

"So you like?"

"I love" I said squeezing her before stepping away. She grinned and then started thinking, probably guessing what to do with my hair.

"Do I get to see the dress yet?" Edward smirked walking out of our bedroom with just a towel wrapped round his waist. I gawked at him while Alice made gagging sounds.

"No you don't now get ready before the morning sickness catches up on me" she said handing him his clothes and sending him into back into our room. She told me to get a shower and she'd go get her make-up case a.k.a. her suit case full of torture tools. I carried the box of stuff she gave me and once I was showered, I changed and went out to see her. Edward sat on one of the couches watching TV, while Alice set out the make-up that she going to use. He didn't notice but of course Alice seen the furious blush I had on my face, I wonder if he knew that Alice had also gave me some very lacy lingerie. I sat down on the dining chair that she had pulled out and let her work her magic. When the blow-dryer was switched on that was when Edward turned round and went wide-eyed when he seen how much skin was on show.

"I...You...Hot...Wow..." he stuttered before sighing and turning back to the TV, hehe I had made thee Edward Cullen speechless. Alice winked at me before picking up her GHD's and starting to straighten my hair.

"You don't look to bad yourself" I smirked. I sat back and let Alice carry on with my hair, my guess was that she was going to put up what with the pile of bobby pins on the counter.

After what felt like forever and a lot of hairspray she moved onto my make-up like every time she kept it natural with only some blush, and smokey eyes and some lip gloss. I pulled on the killer heels she gave me and prayed to God I wouldn't fall. Edward stood up and walked over to me pulling me into a hug and we thanked Alice. He wore a Black button up shirt with black slacks and of course his all black Chucks. I gave Alice a hug before she left but not before she snapped a few pictures. Edward got one of me and her and then it was just him and I. I grabbed my coat and he did the same and we locked up and made our way down to the Volvo with joined hands. The sun was setting while we drove and I took guesses every now and then on where we were going. I could see the space needle from here and we seemed to be getting close to here. Were we...?

He handed the keys to the valet to park the car and I grinned at him as we made our way to the entrance. He paid for us to go in and we went up the elevator, we were going for meal! Yay!

The meal was delicious and after getting our photo taken with a background we went to the observation deck to look at the view. Edward got a nice couple to take a picture of us and I got one of me kissing him. After another half an hour, we went back down the elevator and decided to see if the rollercoaster was open. Well Edward wanted to go on, was he seriously going to make me go on with this dress on? The answer was yes. Even though it wasn't a big rollercoaster I still couldn't help screaming Edward just laughed at me the whole way round and after helping me stumble away from it, we decided to go see a movie before going home well back to the hotel anyway.

"_Cars 2_ really?" I smirked after we got our tickets and got a drink and some candy to share.

"Well yeah, we need to gain knowledge of kids movies if we're gonna have one soon" he grinned taking the drink and putting his arm round me. We sat at the back and talked while the lights were still on and when it got to the actual film, well I kinda got distracted. Maybe it was because Edward decided he'd rather be kissing my neck... Yeah maybe it was.

"Edward, this is a kid's film" I giggled trying to keep quiet.

"Can we go?" he whispered into my ear.

"I don't know, I wanted to see what happens at the end" I joked all it took was one more kiss on my lips and then he was carrying me out of the cinema because of my stupid heels, I may have almost fell down the stairs. By the time we were at the hotel we were in hysterical laughter for some reason and I was walking in bare feet. We finally got to our suite and when we got inside we started kissing and well you know...

~~~TC/SWD~~~

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my bare back while the thin sheet covered the lower half of my body. I reached my hand out in search of Edward's body but I couldn't find it. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to the window to see him making shadows on my back. I smiled and turned over pulling the sheets round me so I could kiss him. I stood from the window seat and crawled up the bed slowly until my lips touched his. I gripped tightly at the flannel shirt he wore and feeling a sense of de-ja-vu when my cell phone rang. He growled but this time he answered.

"Hello...well I'm dressed can't say the same about your sister Ali...sorry can't help it especially when she's sat right in front of me...Yup last night was great especially when we got back-" I snatched the phone from him laughing.

"Hey Ali" I laughed rolling my eyes at Edward.

"Thank god I can't see you now" she said with a laugh "Anyway before your sick minded fiancé that I will have to call a brother started talking about you being naked, I was wondering what time you wanted to meet up at Rose and Em's?"

"Oh yeah erm, well it's eleven the now so... how about around half 12?"

"Yeah that should be fine, Bella?"

"Yeah Ali?"

"Please stop Edward from talking to me about your sex life with him" she laughed, and here comes the blush.

"I'll try, bye Ali, love you"

"Love ya too sis" she giggled before hanging up. I playfully slapped Edward's arm and tightened my hold of the sheet around my body. He chuckled pulling me over his shoulder- with the sheet still wrapped around me-to the bathroom and started the left me in the big bath tub and switched on the shower soaking me, I grabbed a hold of his jeans and pulled him into the tub too and soon we were both soaking wet. After cleaning up we quickly got out knowing that we'd be running late if we stayed there much longer. I threw on a pair of skinnies and one of Edward's t-shirts before towel drying my hair and pulling it into a ponytail.

I drove us this time to the house while Edward messed around on his blackberry. Like every time we visited, Em pulled me into one of his tight bear hugs. He gave Edward one of those "manly hugs" and soon the guys were upstairs painting and building the furniture.

"So Rosie how's the back today?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Same old, killing like always she smiled" rubbing her big bump.

"I can't wait to settle this argument, still think it's a boy and a girl Bells?" Alice grinned sitting back while we put on "When Harry Met Sally", ha I was right.

"Yup, the guys are still betting on it" I laughed. We all laughed when we heard a bump upstairs and some cursing from Edward. Flat pack furniture was always evil. The guys came down for like ten minutes to get a drink. We joked about the special words to say that babies were on the way... Emmett wanted Rosalie to say all systems go. It was near the end of the film when Rosalie started to shift in her seat.

"You okay Rosie?" Alice said also noticing that Rosalie seemed uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Ali can you help me get to the toilet? There's some serious bladder squishing going on" she laughed slightly before letting Alice help her stand, Ali helped her get to the downstairs toilet and waited outside of it. She gave a silent look as if to ask what was wrong with Rose but I just shrugged.

"Ali?" Rose called out

"Yeah?"

"I think my water just broke" Alice and I must have had the same expression after hearing this because I felt the blood leave my face.

"I, er, okay Bells you go get the guys I'll help Rose" Alice said to me trying to keep calm.

I called up the stairs while keeping an eye on Rose and Ali "Guys?" Edward was the one to answer.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"All systems go!" I shouted just before Rose screamed out in pain. Alice's face scrunched up in discomfort from the death grip Rose had on her hand.

There was a loud thud and then all three guys came running down the stairs. That's when it all went crazy.

Ready or not here they come.

**

* * *

**

Now I feel bad again for leaving it at a cliffy :P

**Anywhoo I hope this chapter was okay, I need to get back into writing, it's been too long since I updated :P If there's any errors I apologise, I just wanted to get this to you sooner :)**

**E/B Thing will be up real soon I'm trying my best to get it finished :D**

**Please let me know what you think and I'll give you a preview of chapter 14 :)**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Soo not the longest but I wanted to get this to you all :) Hope you like it and the choice of names are okay :D x**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight *sigh* **

**

* * *

**

The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries

**Emotional Moments and Fainting Guys**

**EPOV**

"Dude which car?" Emmett asked panicking while trying to comfort Rose. He held her at one side while I held the other. Bella was quickly behind us carrying the duffel bag that held all the stuff Rose had packed. Alice and Jasper ran past us to their car, so that left us with either Em's jeep or my Volvo...

"I...er...The Volvo" I said taking the bag from Bells and letting her take my place supporting Rosalie and helped her into the car. I already had the car running when she rushed into the passenger seat while Em sat with Rose. Alice and Jasper drove by us and lead the way to the hospital.

"Edward effin' Cullen you get me to the hospital right now or your precious Volvo won't be so clean for long!" Rose shouted, I cringed but increased the speed.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Why now?" Rose cried out, Em got her to do her breathing patterns while I continued to pull at my hair and Bella tapped her leg. We had to get stuck in traffic didn't we?

We started moving but at a slow pace and when Rose started going crazy, Em started yelling at me to hurry up.

"I'm trying Em" I said trying to keep calm, Bells stayed silent but by the look on her face she was as nervous as me.

"Emmett! I hate you so much right now!" Rose yelled again when another contraction came.

"No you don't baby..." he said in a soothing voice.

"Oh believe me I do! If it wasn't for your stupid little Emmett's I wouldn't be giving birth to twins"

"I know it hurts Rosie but it will be worth it in the end" Bells finally spoke turning in her seat to hold one of Rose's hands.

"Yeah! Just think about all the beauty sleep you'll get after you squeeze out two babies the size of watermelons through you-"

"Shut up Em!" We all said. I cringed at being mentally scarred with that image.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

**BPOV**

"Guys, Rose and I want you all in here when the babies are born" Em said while a nurse pushed Rose in a wheelchair to a room.

"I don't know Em..." Jasper said.

"C'mon Jazzy, it'll give us some insight on what's ahead for us" Ali giggled pulling him along.

"I'd love to Em" I smiled at him while we followed the nurse and Rose. Emmett gave my side a squeeze with the arm he had wrapped round my waist. And we all prepared our selves, the doctor said Rose didn't have very long to go and made sure that she still didn't want a caesarean, she was one brave girl, doing the whole pushing thing twice.

We sat and talked, taking turns to soothe Rose when she was in pain. Emmett sat beside her, holding her hand the whole time. I sat on Edward's knee while Alice sat beside Jazz.

"Are you sure you're okay having us all in here Rose?" Edward asked.

"Of course, I need you guys to help me" she smiled softly taking a deep intake of the gas, her midwife had given her, she had the serious case of the giggles now, "Do you want some of this girlies?" she giggled.

I snorted but walked over; I was kinda scared that if I said no she'd go crazy... Alice followed behind me and we took turns in taking in the gas. Soon Alice and I were in hysterics while Rose grinned. The guys were giving us weird looks but I didn't care... I couldn't help but laugh.

The doctor came in and I tried to calm myself, he checked Rose and said she was ready, so all that was needed was brought in. Alice still sat with Jazz on the couch on the other side of the room, While Edward and I stood together on Rose's right hand side. Emmett and Edward held her legs for her while I held her hand, not minding the death grip on me. She was told that on her net contraction she would push as hard as she could and that she did.

"Just a few more pushes to go Rosalie" the doctor said while she scrunched her face up "You can almost see the head" she smiled.

"She's right Rosie, you're doing so well!" Alice said standing up to go to her "Look Jazzy! Jazz? Jasper!"

I lifted my head to see Jazz passed out on the couch. I would have laughed but well I was trying to not think about the stinging pain in my hand.

"It's not that bad is it?" Em said looking over Rose's leg. That's when I snorted at Em going cross eyed and collapsing to the floor.

"Get. Him. Up. Now!" Rose demanded, her midwife tried to wake him up while Alice did the same for Jazz. I pulled my hands away from Rose to move to her left hand side, holding her hand and the leg that Emmett had held. Edward still held the other leg and concentrated on soothing Rose while she pushed once more before a baby's cry filled the room. He looked at me with love on his face, smiling and a tear even flowed down his cheek. Emmett sat up, confused but then jumped up to Rose said placing kisses over her face.

"You have a little boy" Rose's doctor smiled handing him to a midwife before returning to Rose so she could deliver baby number two. "Okay Rosalie a few more pushes and then it will all be over"

Rosalie panted nodding her head while Emmett pushed away the hair sticking to her face. He placed a kiss on her cheek before she started pushing again. Soon after another cry filled the room, and Rosalie, cried/laughed she knew it was all over.

"This one's a little girl congrats Mommy and Daddy" the doctor said letting Rose have skin-to-skin contact with her babies. I couldn't help but cry and I hugged Emmett tightly before Edward came to my side kissing my forehead and holding me against him. Alice helped Jasper up and we stood together smiling at the sight of the two perfect babies in Emmett and Rose's arms. We left to give them some time and decided to go get a coffee from the vending machine.

"That was..." I began

"Amazing?" Edward smiled, handing me my hot chocolate before we walked to the waiting area. Alice and Jazz were outside getting some fresh air so it was only Edward and I. I nodded and sat back shocked at how amazing it was to see two lives enter the world.

"I win the bet" Edward chuckled when we went back to see the new family.

"You sure do" Emmett grinned handing him the cash while he still watched his children with his wife.

"So though of any names Rosie?" I asked.

"Yup, you wanna hold her?" she asked handing me her little girl, I smiled but still feared that I'd drop her, she was so tiny! "What do you think Sophie Belle Alicia McCarty?" she grinned; I squeaked and nodded looking down at the perfect little bundle in my arms. Edward wrapped an arm over my shoulder and smiled at little Sophie.

"I love it!" I said handing her to Alice, who was just as excited. I giggled while I wiped away my happy tears next Edward held their little boy. I was so excited for the day that he'd hold our child in his arms.

"Little Man here is gonna be called Liam Anthony Jasper McCarty" Emmett smiled proudly at his son; he kissed Rose on her forehead and decided to call their parents to give them the news of their grandchildren.

"So it hurt huh?" Alice laughed sitting on the space on the bed to sit with her best friend.

"That's an understatement Ali, and then times it by two" she smiled placing a gentle kiss on her little girl's cheek, her kids were sure going to have the looks of their parents.

She handed Sophie back to Rose and we joked about the guys fainting, Edward had a smug look on his face because not only did we win the bet but he was also the only one who didn't pass out at the sight of a baby coming out of Rose's...well you know. Should I be worried, mind you I don't blame Jazz because that's his sister we're talking about. After we took some pictures we decided to leave the new family to spend some time alone. We quickly said goodbye and went on our separate ways; Edward and I back to our hotel.

"Chief Swan speaking" my Dad's voice said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Daddy I thought I'd just let you know that the twins are born, Rose is well, it was a little girl and a boy" I smiled.

"Hey Bells, that great, well congratulate Rosalie and Emmett for me, so they got names?"

"Yup Sophie and Liam, they've named their middle names after Ali, me and the guys, it was definitely crazy, it went by so quickly!" I said, still shocked at how quick it took for the twins to be delivered. After some more conversation and Edward speaking to my dad for a few minutes I hung up promising I'd speak to him soon and decided I was going to go for a shower. Soon Edward joined me and afterwards we cuddled up in bed, trying to get some sleep after our crazy day.

"That was definitely something" I smiled in thought in the darkness. I lay on my side with my back against Edward's chest. He hummed in agreement, placing a kiss on the back of my neck before sighing. All it took was Edward's slow breathing and his arms wrapped tightly around me and I was fast asleep.

**EPOV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Seeing Rose give birth to two perfect lives was amazing, it was crazy how just months before they were like two peanuts and now Sophie and Liam were two little humans. I was honoured with Liam having my name as a middle name. And seeing the look of pride and love on Em's face...well I couldn't wait until that day came for me._

_Is it possible for me to be even more excited over the idea of Bella carrying my child? Yeah it is._

_I looked forward to seeing Liam and Sophie grow. I looked forward to the day that I had a child of my own... I just wouldn't look "down there" next time. _

_Oh well slightly disturbing thing to leave this on but I have a feeling Bells is gonna be awake soon._

_Bye for now. E_

* * *

Yeah? No? Meh? Please let me know!

****

Review =Preview!

**Soo... somehow I don't have much to say...I'm shocked! :O :P**

**Anywhoo hope you liked this chappie and I'll try my best to get E/B thing updated :) xx**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I have to admit I felt kind of rushed with this chapter for some reason (no idea why :P)... it might not be the best but I can promise you that this will not ruin any of the wedding chapters.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews :D They keep me writing and make my day :)**

**DISCLAIMER: You must all know by now :D****

* * *

**

**Babysitting Time and the Countdown**

_27__th__ July 2011_

_So it's just been a month since mini Rose &Em have arrived and it's the first night that Rose and Em have left them for a night. Alice and Jasper were away busy getting their scan and Rose and Em decided to go somewhere other than in Seattle so they decided to spend the night at the Olympic Lodge in Port Angeles. They were going to take the twins with them but Bella, who seriously loves Soph and Liam literally turned into Alice and shouted down the phone to let us babysit for the night so here we are, Bells is cleaning the already clean kitchen waiting for Em and Rose to drop the kids off. I spoke to both Em and Rose last night and the two of them were so alike, they spent forever telling me the things we should and shouldn't do, like for example I knew that if Liam cried, you had to pat his butt and that would calm him down. Yeah it was definitely gonna be a... eventful night. _

_The argument over what was the sex of the kids has now turned into what their eye colour will be. They both have Emmett's dark hair, we'll just have to wait until their eye colour changes, Rose is sure they will have his brown eyes too._

_I still can't believe that they're here; we will all have our own families soon. And speaking about families, they're here and the twins are crying...well here goes nothing..._

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Rose asked cuddling a now quiet Sophie, Bella nodded and rolled her eyes taking Liam from Em. I stepped off the last step and earned a grin from Em but he soon turned his eyes back to his son. Yeah I was gonna find it tough when this day happened to me.

"Don't worry guys, your kids are gonna be fine, especially with Aunt Belly looking after them" I smirked. Rose slowly handed Soph over to me and I chuckled at the look little Sophie gave me.

"I know...so erm, all that you'll need is in the rucksack, diapers and wipes are in the changing bag... oh and Em's got their bath seats in the bit under their pushchair" Rose said looking slightly sad.

"Okay, don't worry Rosie. You'll have your cells so feel free to call." Rose said balancing Liam in one arm and carefully giving Rose a one armed hug. Rose placed a gentle kiss on the top of her son's head before doing to same to her daughter that slept in my arms. Em came over and gently swept his finger on Sophie's cheek and stoked his son's hair. We made our way to the door Rose couldn't help but let a tear escape; Emmett put an arm around his shoulder before saying a quick goodbye and closing the door behind them.

"So... kids what do you want to do?" I smirked, Bella quietly laughed, we both knew that we wouldn't get an answer. Bella lead the way, heading upstairs with me following behind, both twins were fast asleep. She carefully put Liam on our bed before going backstairs and returning with the rucksack on her back and holding a travel cot.

I stood up from the bed and we both made an attempt at unfolding the cot. It took a few shots with me quietly cursing when I got my finger caught but then we finally tucked the twins in and set up the monitor. We sat on the floor with our backs against the bed just watching them sleep for a while. We stayed silent and soon Bella rested her head on my shoulder and her light snores and mumbling began. I chuckled but then I also felt myself start to feel tired. It was as if just after I eyes closed I had to open them again at the sound of one of the twins' cries. I lifted my held feeling a slight pain with the way I had fell asleep with my head on Bella's. I looked at the clock seeing that it was almost eight at night, Bella slowly woke up which let me go and pick up Sophie who was the one crying. Liam decided to join in and Bella came up beside me to lift him out. We took them downstairs to get their bottles ready sitting them in their pushchair. Bella pushed it backwards and forwards to try and quieten them while I made the bottles. We took a bottle each, Bella fed Soph while I fed Liam and after burping them and listening to some music we decided to undress them and take their diapers off so we could give them a bath. Bella laughed at the way I talked in a different voice to them. I could say the same because she did it also. We wrapped them up in towels and dressed them before letting them sleep again. This time we went back downstairs, we were finishing up our wedding plans. After deciding our first dance song and our menu, we took turns getting showered and changed so we would know if the babies woke up. Bella was on the laptop typing something and I decided to go practice on my guitar. I headed to the room that all my stuff in and picked up my guitar, sitting down on the couch. I decided to practice the song that I hoped to play to Bella at our wedding. All night we had received calls from either Em or Rose, they turns almost, the next call was expected in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Hey Em..." I chuckled placing my guitar down beside me.

"Hey Eddie! How's my kids?" he said with a smile in his voice.

"They're fine, sleeping just like Bella said to Rose about an hour ago." I smirked, Bella stood in the doorway lightly bouncing a wide awake Sophie, rolling her eyes because she knew it'd be Em on the phone.

"Hi Em! Sophie says hi" she laughed sitting beside me so she could give her arms a rest, these kids were pretty heavy especially when you held them for almost more than twenty minutes.

"Put this cell on speaker dude!" Emmett said loudly, I did as he said "Hey my baby!" he said I couldn't help but laugh hearing Em turn into a big softy, Sophie just gave Bella and I a confused look and that set us off laughing loudly, "What?" Em whined.

"Oh nothing Em it's just that your cutie of a daughter just made the funniest face after you spoke" Bella said through her giggles.

"Yeah yeah she gets her weird faces from her mommy..." he chuckled.

"What was that Em?" we heard Rose ask in the background.

"Nothing Rosie...well now I've got to speak to my kids I'll leave you guys now, thanks again and we'll see you tomorrow how bout you meet us at the hotel and we can get dinner?"

"Yeah that sounds good, see ya Em" I said, he said bye and then hung up , even after just waking up from her sleep Soph was getting sleepy again and so was Bella and I. Bella took her back into our bedroom while I put my guitar away. Liam was still fast asleep and never woke when we put a sleeping Sophie beside him. I kissed Bella goodnight before we settled down to sleep. And even though we were tired, we were definitely lacking of sleep the next day because both Liam and Sophie decided they had had enough sleep after about an hour.

We were like zombies by the time we pulled up to the Olympic lodge. As soon as we parked the back doors were open and Em and Rose were gushing over their kids. After we moved the travel cot and the other stuff back into Em's jeep and strapping the kid's car seats in as well. We set off in our cars; I lead the way to the Wildfire grill, knowing that Em loved his meat.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"So guys any ideas when you two will be knocked up?" Em smirked, Bella choked, I tried to help her and this all earned Em a smack on the back of his head. "What? I'm just asking what we were talking 'bout last night Rosie" Em whined rubbing his sore spot.

"Yeah but said it real smooth didn't you Em" she smirked, rocking the pushchair a bit. Bella sent me a look while she took a sip of her coke.

"Erm, well not sure really but hopefully after the wedding." I smiled at the thought of Bella with a baby bump.

"Cool well you better prepare yourself for some baby making" he laughed again and this time Rose laughed but also elbowed him. Bella blushed furiously and the topic then changed onto other things like what we thought Alice and Jazz's baby would be.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

Rose and Em were spending one more night in Port Angeles before going home but tonight they were staying with the twins. After paying the bill for our meal we said bye and planned on meeting up for the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"Cold feet?" I asked my soon to be wife. She had been in deep thought since we got back to the car.

"Never, I'm just thinking about when we'll have our own baby to look after. What if I'm a bad mom..." she said starting to panic. I pulled over into the next lay-by and got out, walking round to her side. I opened Bella's door and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Never have those doubts my sweet Bella, you'll be the best mom ever. You're not Renee." I said placing kisses all over her gorgeous face, how could she have those doubts?

"I love you" she said lifting her head so I could kiss her lips.

"I love you too, you wouldn't believe how much I do" I said finally kissing her, she placed a hand on my face while the other gripped onto my hair.

"You're going to be the best dad Edward" she smiled against my lips. I was going to be so lucky to call this gorgeous girl my wife and mother of my children.

**

* * *

**

Soo some fluffy stuff at the end I have to admit I'd love to be Bella right now :D How 'bout everyone else? Now who's all excited for the next chappie...Bachelor & Bachelorette Party Time! :D

**And remember I'll have a preview for all who reviews :D**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca xx**

The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone, I'm sorry it's a couple days late but from now on my Writing schedules will be pretty hectic :/ I have my exams soon (I know! More tests lol :P) and revision is starting again. I'm gonna try and write when I can and try to get the stories updated as best as I can aswell :) Yeah the next couple months are gonna be pretty crazy especially with my baby sister due soon :P It's all happening here! Lol :D Anywhoo on with the show :) I know the POV change about but I wanted to get it from both sides :D Besides there's a surprise POV at the end ;)**

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Now today we're all going to learn that plagiarism is bad :P Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters in this story, I just own the little mash-up and plot :D**

**

* * *

**

The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries

**Vegas and a Runaway Groom**

"Do I really have to go" I pouted, wrapping my arms round my soon to be Husband's waist. I was getting giddy at the thought of being Mrs Cullen in five days. A huge grin almost replaced my pout straight away.

"No" he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Hell yes she has to!" Em said bursting into our bedroom followed by Jasper. How the-? Little Sophie that was in the Baby-Bjorn Em had on started to whimper and Emmett quietened his voice.

"We have...erm...we have..." he hesitated, sending Jasper a look of panic.

"We have lots of stuff planned for just us guys" Jasper smirked, I couldn't help but notice Em sigh in relief. Soon all of us were in Edward and I's bedroom because Alice and Rose came in, Alice held Liam in her arms.

"They're right Bells" Ali sighed "Although I shouldn't complain because we get to have these little cuties with us" she grinned stroking a sleeping Liam's cheek.

"Yeah" Rose smiled walking over to Emmett, he silently helped her put the Baby-Bjorn on her, letting her take Sophie.

"So...we have some stuff to do so..." Em winked at Rose making her laugh.

"Yeah, funny thing is we're driving back to Seattle, that's all you're hearing Eddie" Jasper smirked.

Edward sighed "Wanna call me Eddie again?" he smirked.

"Nah not really" he chuckled "You don't need to worry about bags, Alice has happily got you stuff, any excuse for her to shop" he grinned. Edward nodded looking at me, I was gonna miss him, the next time I seen him, I will be walking down the aisle with Dad by my side. Alice must have noticed us just looking at each other because she silently got the others to give us some privacy.

"Wow, I'm gonna miss you" I gave a struggled laugh; I could feel the lump in my throat.

"It's only a couple days but I know what you mean" he smiled sadly walking towards me, he place a hand on each side of my face and crushed my lips with his.

"I'm sort of dreading the thought of where they're taking me" he half chuckled. The truth was that so was I.

"Yeah, just please whatever you do, don't come back looking like an oompa loompa, it brings back bad memories of the fake tan legs" I giggled, hiding my face against his chest, I couldn't stop the tears that flowed. He placed a kiss on top of my head, chuckling and giving me a squeeze. He lifted my face to kiss me once more, and then rested his forehead against mine, letting our breathing calm.

"I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" I smiled back kissing him after Alice knocked on the door.

"It's time for the guys to go" she smiled sadly, yeah Alice and Rose were going to find it tough too. Although they'd get to see the guys when they got back from wherever they were taking Edward, a day before the wedding. All I knew was that they were going away for three and then coming back home to stay at The View Point Inn where we were going to have our ceremony. It was around four hours from Forks but Edward and I loved it. It was worth the travel to Oregon because it was a beautiful place. I sighed wiping my face before smiling up at Edward.

"I'll see you at the altar Cullen" I grinned, earning a grin from him.

"You will Swan" he chuckled kissing me once more before taking my hand to lead us downstairs with Alice taking the lead. I stood on the front porch, crossing my arms while I watch the guys get into Em's Jeep. Edward sat in the back with Jasper riding shotgun. He rolled his window down and I walked down the path to him. With one more kiss and a smile from the both of us, the girls and I watched our husbands/fiancé drive away. This will be the longest time I've spent away from Edward in a long time.

"So I know we agreed on no alcohol but I kinda guessed you'd need a drink after Edward left" She smiled pulling a bottle of her suitcase when we got back inside, I smiled hugging her and Rose. They decided to head up to pick a room. Rose carried Liam in the Baby Bjorn, pulling her suitcase behind while I held Sophie. Already Alice was in the shower, I had a feeling that the lead-up to the wedding was gonna be pretty crazy, maybe not for us but for the guys...

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"I miss my Eddie!" I giggled before falling off the couch.

**EPOV**

"I miss my Bella!"

"Yo Eddie we're in Vegas baby!" Emmett laughed.

"Just please don't do a Hangover moment on me" I chuckled watching the flashing lights of Vegas as we sat in our ride to the hotel.

"Well I'll have to send the tiger back now" Jasper chuckled, doing a fist pound with Em.

Why did I let them organise my bachelor party...

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"God I think...I think I'm gonna die!" I cringed at the stinging in my arm and I had decided on two tats!

"That's why you go for the small ones first dude" Em chuckled while looking at the one I was getting at the moment. The one on my chest was already bandaged up, now I was getting a tribal one on my upper arm. Em wasn't getting a tattoo but Jasper was, he hadn't really told us what he was getting but all I knew was that it was on his arm.

After thanking the guys and paying for our tattoos, we headed back to our hotel, it was kinda difficult being eighteen because we couldn't go into the casinos, well I couldn't but that didn't stop us from having fun at our hotel.

The New York New York had to be my favourite, maybe because we went on the roller coaster non-stop. What with the guys being able to freely drink, I often found myself having to have breaks 'cos they felt like they were going to throw up. It didn't stop them going back on though and I wasn't going to complain.

For the rest of the stay in Las Vegas, I helped Em and Jazz recover from a hangover and we then went sight-seeing. Tonight we were heading to the airport already we had spent our three days here, Bella was having fun with the girls, and I had spoken to her every night. Lucky for Em and Jazz they got to see their girls tomorrow but I had to wait until Saturday, just over a day though, that's all I have to keep thinking.

I stuffed all the stuff I had bought, including Bell's gifts into my suitcase. And we checked out of the hotel but not without one last ride on the rollercoaster. We bought a photo each this time and headed to our ride back to the airport. I was gonna make sure I brought Bella here, maybe when we could actually go into the casinos. At least our honeymoon I had organised had roller coasters included.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

**BPOV**

"Good morning sunshine! It's time for a day at the spa!" Alice laughed diving onto Edward and I's bed. God I missed him, sure I had spoken to him on the phone but nothing could compare to his hugs, and his smile and just him being there. I sounded like a right sop but our bed felt cold without him, I just want tomorrow to hurry up!

I grumbled away when I noticed it was only 7.30 in the morning, she sat and watched me stumble around in search of something to wear and toiletries for going for a shower. How could she be so upbeat this early?

"Your outfits on the seat there" she laughed pointing to of course an outfit she had picked out for me to where. I nodded picking up what looked like to be one of my hidden sundresses. I rolled my eyes; it had been hidden for a reason. With all my stuff in my arms I started to head to the bathroom. That was until I caught my toe on the bedpost.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stupid bedpost!" I muttered leaving a giggling Alice behind me.

After a quick shower, I quickly dried my hair and met Rosalie and Alice downstairs in the kitchen. After a quick greeting and conversation with Sue Clearwater who was going to babysit the twins, we made our way to the spa.

We had the works; there were facials, massages, manicures, pedicures and waxing... that hurt a lot.

I wonder what Edward was doing...

"Before you ask Bells the guys are taking him to get a haircut or something" Rose distractedly said.

"What?" I said shooting my head up "Please say it's only a trim!"

"Well whatever he gets he definitely needs something done to his hair" Alice laughed.

**EPOV**

Walking out of the barbers, I felt pretty good. All three of us had had a trim and I had to admit mine was pretty short compared to what I had before.

"So what's next on the agenda?" I asked stuffing my hands into my Jean pockets as we walked to the car.

"Well we're gonna pick up the twins and then we're making our way to the Inn, it's gonna be a long drive and we best start heading now" Jasper replied.

"Yeah and we're gonna pick up our bags and then lock up, the girls are getting picked up by limo, it's our treat for them" Emmett grinned jumping into the driver's seat.

We picked up the kids and all of our bags including the girls' and grabbed all our suits. Mom and Dad were taking all the dresses in their Mercedes. We thanked Sue and waited until she got picked up by Leah and Seth before we headed for Oregon. The kids were fast asleep, it lasted for a good half of the four hour drive and then they started crying. All it took though was both of them having a pacifier and holding my finger before they quietened.

When we finally reached the Inn, already flowers were being delivered. We got help taking our bags to our rooms, Em put the twins in their pram and Jasper blindfolded me so I couldn't see what inside was like. We were walking to what I guessed would the room I was going to be staying in for the night before Bella and I left for our honeymoon tomorrow night. The guys left me to get a shower and stay in for the night, it was going to be pretty boring but I was allowed to call Bella one more time before Alice confiscated my cell phone later tonight. Before they left though, Em handed me a rucksack and I looked in, I grinned at the six pack of beer inside. I opened a bottle and slouched on the couch, deciding to see what was on TV. Why did tonight have to be a night of crappy TV? Well these beers were gonna come in handy...

**EmPOV**

I loved this place! Three days we were gonna be here, we've already spent two nights here and now the Big Day has come for Belly and Eddie to join together...okay that could have sounded wrong...Hmm all you can eat buffet tonight, mmm...

"Em...Em...Emmett!" Rosie said shaking me to wake me up.

"What" I grumbled hiding my face against the pillow, I just wanna sleep!

"You do know that Edward's not in his room" she said, I shot out of bed. He's meant to be getting married today! Jasper stood in the corner of our bedroom with Alice; he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Told ya we should have checked up on him" he said smirking and turned to leave. Alice and Rose left telling me they were going to get Bella ready.

"You best find him Emmy, you're one of the Best Men and I think Bells will be pretty pissed if you can't find our runaway groom" she smirked before leaving me with the twins in their pushchair and confused trying to think where he could have went I sighed pulling on my jeans from yesterday and a clean t-shirt. I made sure the twins were okay, and grinned seeing them fast asleep. Now time to find Eddie...

**

* * *

**

So it was our favourite Teddy Bear! Lol Next chappie will be the big day! Yayy! :D It may take a bit longer (I'm coming up with excuses for everything today!) because I want to get it perfect :D Now I may need some song requests for Reception etc. Soo any songs you want to be mentioned let me know! :D

**Review = not a preview this time but a mention at the end of the next chapter :)**

**Hope this chappie was okay :D**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca :D**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**So finally I'm back! It's deffo not been the best month and I hope I haven't lost too many readers. I'm really sorry about that :( So over a month I had evil exams, lost a close relative to cancer but then a week after we had the arrival of my baby sister. Yeah deffo crazy :/ :L But now I'm settling down again and hope to get back to writing. The majority of this was written beforehand but due to events that took place, an update was postponed. **

**Anyway enough about me I know that lots of people are desperate to see what B&E's wedding was like :) I am going to try my best to write another chapter to this along with an update to E/B Thing before I go back to school so hopefully if all goes well, I can make it up to all :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**The Greatest Day of Our Lives**

"Bellaaaa...Bellaaaa...Bella it's your big day" Alice said, bouncing on my bed. I scrunched my eyes closed pulling the cover over my head.

"Perfect... first Edward disappears and now she won't get up" Rose sighed and that's what got me sitting up straight.

"What?" I said panicking, where was he?

"Well done Rose" Alice rolled her eyes, sitting down beside me "Oh it's nothing Bells, I guess Edward just wanted a game of hide and seek. The guys will find him in no time" she smiled stroking my hair.

"Of course they will" Rosalie grinned while bouncing the babies in her arms, "Now we've got some hair and make-up to do before we get changed Miss soon-to-be-Mrs-Cullen" she smiled setting the twins down on the bed.

I got up and excused myself for a quick trip to the bathroom before the torturing began...

~~~TC/SWD~~~

_Dear Baby,_

_The big day is finally here! Hopefully, you're one won't be this crazy. The guys finally found your Daddy...in your Grandma and Grandpa's room, he disappeared after your aunts and uncles left him in his room for the night. They found him passed out on the floor beside their bed, sleeping like a baby. He better be over his hangover at the ceremony!_

_My hairs all put up and my make-up's finished too, I just thought I would write in this to you one more time as Bella Swan. Bella Cullen will be the same person but I feel this may be the final note to you in this diary. I'll try to write again when your Daddy and I leave for our honeymoon; I would say while we're on the plane but who knows where he's gonna take me._

_So here are my final words in a diary as Bella Marie Swan..._

_If someone told me years ago that I would be getting married to my best friend/crush and the popular guy of the school, I would have laughed at them. Of course it was what I wished would happen but I never actually thought that it would happen. I'm so happy when your Daddy's around and somehow he's my lucky charm-I've stopped tripping up over flat ground as much (oh please don't make me fall over on my wedding day! I've been fine at Alice and Rose's weddings!)_

_Your Daddy is not only handsome but he is so many other things. He's kind, loving, and funny and of course he's the perfect gentleman. I hope you find the man who you can have the same love for that I feel for your Dad. If not...well I don't think your father will be too pleased._

_So now is the time for me to say goodbye to Miss Swan and hello to Mrs Edward Cullen. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Time to get my dress on! _

_Love Mom xx_

"Eek! It's gorgeous Bells!" Alice squealed pulling me into a hug. She was right this dress was perfect; I smiled seeing my big sister and our best friend looking beautiful in their royal blue bridesmaid dresses. Now all we had to do was get the twins ready and we would be ready to head downstairs. Our wedding entrance was going to be...different.

How we got the chance to rehearse it I will never know... Edward and I weren't getting to see each other until the end of the dance when I finally appeared. Let's just say we let Alice have a tiny bit of input and I actually loved the idea and agreed to going ahead with it. She had unleashed her hidden Gleek.

"Okay so here's something for you to borrow" Rosalie smiled putting on a necklace with a diamond heart hanging from it, "and something new" she smirked ducking down pulling the lace garter up my leg.

"And this is something old" Alice smiled sliding what looked like one of my Grandma's clips into my hair "and finally something blue" she grinned handing me my bouquet that although wasn't all blue, it had gorgeous little blue flowers with cream roses.

"Thank you so much!" I said holding back the tears and pulling them both into a hug. The twins were sound asleep in their push chair, it was all going to plan. Alice still hugged me while Rose disappeared to answer the door to let in whoever knocked, by the time on the clock it must have been my Dad and Esme.

Dad, the usually composed kind of guy wasn't afraid to let a few tears escape. We got a few pictures together before I spoke to Esme. She was already like a mother to me and I was so glad that I would be officially becoming her daughter. Dad and Esme took the twins with them downstairs and after one final check of our make-up and a picture together we were ready to go downstairs. My heart was pounding as we slowly descended down the stairs, the girls hid me away when the guys walked past, I didn't even get a quick look at Edward before they pushed me into the room nearest to the entrance of the large hall that held all of the guest ready to watch the ceremony. Alice hugged me once more before she left with Rose to get into their positions. Rose and Emmett were starting our entrance first. We also had Alice, Jazz, Carlisle, Esme, Dad, and also Leah and her boyfriend, Jacob was going to be doing the entrance dance with us. It had been too long since I had gotten the chance to properly speak to Leah and I was gonna make sure that I spoke to her more often, starting from now. We may not be as close as we once were but I knew I definitely wanted to include her in my future.

Rose's parents had even joined us today so they offered to watch the twins during the ceremony. Sophie and Liam looked so cute in the little outfits, Edward and I had gotten them. The door was open so I could hear the music and know when it was time for me to make my appearance. "Marry You" started and I could hear our guest's laughs most likely when Emmett made his entrance. I knew everyone including Edward had made their entrance by now so I left the room and made my way into the hall. _Please don't fall!"_

Fortunately I didn't and even though I knew I was blushing furiously, I loved every second as I made my way to Edward. It was pretty difficult trying to dance my way up the aisle in this dress so Edward joined my side, linking arms with me as we walked to Angela's dad who was going to do our service for us.

"As both Edward and Bella are not religious this ceremony will be not your traditional wedding, you can easily see this from the entertaining entrance they made. Both Edward and Bella have their own vows to say to each other but before that I will say what I need to " Mr Weber smiled.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawful, wedded wife?"

"I do" Edward grinned at me.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen as your lawful, wedded husband?"

"I do" I grinned back

"Thank god!" Emmett "muttered" earning a chuckle from the guests and a slap upside his head by Rosalie.

"We're almost there" Mr Weber smiled, "Now I'll let Edward here begin with his vows"

"Bella, I promise to always be patient, honest, and compassionate with you. I will continue to be your best friend, your sweetheart, your helpmate throughout life. I will always put you first above my own needs. I promise to live a life that will honour the vows we have spoken, and make you glad to have married me this day.

Jasper handed him my ring and Edward slowly slid it up my ring finger. Now it was my turn and already I was finding it hard to speak.

"I love you. You are my best friend and today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sadness. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard  
these things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." I said struggling to talk; Edward smiled wiping away my tears. How was he able to keep control of himself! Alice grinned with tear filled eyes, she handed me Edward's ring before taking a step back to where she had previously stood beside me.

"In the power invested in me I can now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride" Mr Webber smiled at Edward. I giggled when Edward kissed me, everyone applauded and we pulled away, to make our way outside to get more photos.

We stole a few more kisses before the photographer reached us. We were directed into positions for pictures of us posing and then he let us do our own thing. Edward's idea of that was lifting me over his shoulder and starting to walk away. He didn't get far what with me hitting my fists on his back and this Alice shouting on him to bring me back. We got some group pictures, some funny ones and then we got pictures with our parents. I had a feeling the one with just my Dad and I would be a good one. Edward got one with Dad too before we got the same with Esme and Carlisle.

We stood outside, waiting for the room inside to be rearranged for the reception meal and celebrations. Edward and I made our way round all the guests thanking them all. He left me to speak to Carlisle again while I spoke to Leah.

"I'm sorry it's been too long Lee" I said pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay Bells, now you can pay me back with you and Edward visiting me and Jake at the beach when you get back from your honeymoon" she grinned. I nodded and we talked some more before I had to disappear again.

Edward took my hand and held our joined hands to his chest as we made our way to the room where I had previously stood. Everyone else were allowed to enter the now reception room; I would have joined them at the same time but Edward wanted us to make another big entrance, fortunately it wasn't going to be another big dance. How he let Emmett introduce us I will never know.

"Alright guys and gals it's time for the grand entrance of Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen!" he introduced us, huh...that wasn't so bad. Everyone applauded as we walked together into the room, I blushed knowing everyone's eyes were on Edward and me for the day but at least I had an excuse for all the blushing. I was meant to be the blushing bride I guess. We sat down in the middle of the head table where our parents, friends and my grandma sat. We all sat and talked before our meal came. It was a great meal and after I seen Alice stand from her seat for the stage I knew exactly what was ahead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's finally time for my gorgeous little Sister and her husband to have their first dance, so without further ado Bella and Edward" Alice announced, I took a drink from my champagne and let Edward take my hand to guide us to the dance floor.

We danced to "Chasing Cars" and I couldn't help the happy tears escape again. He twirled me around to the music, singing to me and somehow all I could notice was Edward. These moments I seem to have when we dance together are definitely something, everyone else disappears and it feels like it's only Edward and I in the room. Too soon the music changed and some of the guests joined us. It wasn't a huge wedding our guests were only family and friends. There seemed to be plenty of us though.

After some more dancing and me taking off my heels it was time for the speeches. Alice wanted to start them off.

"Soo as the sister of the Bride I could give some embarrassing stories, there sure is plenty of them like her talking in her sleep or the countless times she's tripped over a flat surface..." she began earning a laugh from everyone, and me hiding my face against Edward's shoulder.

"But nope my speech is going to be about how proud I am of my little Bellarina. I've seen her grow up so much over the past couple of years and today is just one of the many days marking her life with Edward. Edward and Bella had been best friends ever since that day she crashed into him in freshmen year, she thought I hadn't seen them but I can now tell you I did Bells. Just seeing the look in both you and Edward's eyes told me straight away that you'd be together. You both took your time though! I want to say thank you to both of you for so many things but I will only say a few today. Bella, thank you for being the best sister I could ever want; thank you for helping me help Jasper when he needed us and being there for me on my own wedding day. Oh and thanks in advance for babysitting my baby" she giggled placing a hand on her growing bump "Now Edward...thank you for looking after Bella and treating her just like a princess. I'm so happy knowing that you pulled your head out your- err butt and here we are, just like I imagined, you and Bells both so happy and now married. Congratulations and I can't wait to see what the future holds for you both. Now I'm gonna introduce my Best friend, Rosalie and her husband, Emmett. So to Bella and Edward, cheers" she smiled raising her glass of orange juice.

She passed the microphone to Rosalie and Emmett who now stood on the stage along with Jasper.

"Okay so the four of us including Alice have something to admit to you Bella...we had a bet. We had a bet about when we thought you and Edward would get together and like always Alice won...Never bet against Alice that's a lesson I've learnt. Anyway I am so happy for the pair of you. We all are and I'm so glad to see you as a sister. I won't go on much longer but I see you as the one I can turn to when I need help looking after my troublesome pair" she grinned looking down to where her parents held her children, "I can't wait to meet your children because with the looks of their parents everyone's gonna be jealous, so congrats guys, thank god you realised that you were meant to be together!"

"Like my Rosie said thank you so much Ed for finally realising! It was getting pretty frustrating when we visited from college, seeing you and Bella giving each other those looks. I'm gonna sound soppy but you were like magnets. When she moved, you moved and it's great to see this day come. I thought it would happen after college, Alice the psychic she is thought this would all still happen when you guys were in high school; that you'd both realise your love for each other. I see the look Rose and I gave each other in the photos of when we fell in love and still do and then seen them on you and Belly's photos together and I knew for sure you'd be together. So congrats to the both of you on the big day and good luck for the future" he grinned before passing the microphone to Jasper and walking back to the table with Rosalie.

"So my little sis-in-law is finally married to Edward and I'm so happy for the both of you. Bella not everyone knew of what I went through when I was younger and I won't go on to explain but I just want to take this opportunity to thank you. You're getting a lot of people thanking you but you deserve it, both of you. Thank you for becoming another sister to me you're just as special to me as Rose is. Edward, I want to thank you for looking after my little sister. Ali, Rose, Em and I have a gift for both of you as our way of saying thank you for constantly travelling to Seattle. I know to some people it's not far but with the amount of travelling you guys do, you need a rest. That's why the four of us have bought you an apartment near to our house so if you ever need to come to Seattle, you can stay there and have some privacy. So instead of me going on some more I'll pass the microphone to the parents, thanks" he smiled. Everyone applauded and I cried as I "ran" to the stage to pull them into a hug. Edward joined us, thanking the both of them. Rosalie and Emmett joined us again and we all stood together for my Dad and Carlisle and Esme's speeches.

"Okay so I'm terrible at speeches but I feel like I should say a few words. Pride is a word that pops in my head. I'm proud of my baby girl for growing up into such a mature young woman, standing on her own two feet and being there for my other baby girl, Alice. I feel pride seeing that she has met the perfect guy for her and now they are beginning their life together. Grateful is another one. I feel I should thank my daughter for putting up with her old man for all these years and then I am thankful to see my Bells so happy with the man she loves. Thank you Edward for giving the life my daughter deserves, I love you both and wish you all the best in the future. Now onto the parents of Mr Cullen here" my Dad said clearing his throat, my Dad didn't show his emotions but I knew him well to know that he needed someone, that's why I let go of Edwards hand and pulled my Daddy into a hug. We took a step back after seeing Carlisle and Esme happily watching while they waited to say their speech together.

Carlisle let Esme take the mic first, I smiled when I felt Edward's arms wrap round my waist.

"So around seven years ago, two teens bumped into each other in the busy corridors of Forks High. Well, from what my thirteen year old son told Carlisle and I back then, Bella tripped up and crashed into him." She smiled at me, earning a chuckle from our guests.

"So anyway ever since that first day of their freshman year Bella and Edward have been best friends ever since. I think everyone was guessing when they'd finally realise that they were meant to be together... I always thought it would possibly be during sophomore year but nope it wasn't until six years after they met that they did. I'm so happy that my baby found a beautiful, unique girl to spend the rest of his life with. So before I let my husband take over, I just want to say congratulations to my handsome young son Edward and my gorgeous new daughter Bella. You were a part of the family from the first day Edward introduced me to you but it's so great to have you as a Cullen. Thank you Charlie for raising such an amazing daughter... now I'm gonna take a step back because I'm definitely feeling just a tad emotional" she giggled with a shaky breath while she wiped a stray tear away. Carlisle gave her hand a squeeze before letting her go to walk over to Edward and I, giving us a group hug and then stepping beside my Dad.

"I won't talk for long because I want to dance with my new daughter and I'm sure we all also want to see the father/daughter dance but I just want to say just like everyone congratulations to Edward and Bella. I wish you both the best of luck as you continue to live your life together. I'm so happy that you found each other, because just seeing the look my son gives Bella lets me know that the love they feel for each other is so unique and they will be living a happy life for a very long time. So I'll leave you all with one final thing, it's time for some more dancing! So it's time for the chief to dance with his gorgeous daughter" he grinned putting the microphone back on its stand. And we all started to walk off stage. I walked beside my Dad with my arm linked with his while Edward guided his mom to the edge of the dance floor.

Edward would be dancing with his mom in the next song but the dance floor was left for my Daddy and me to dance. One thing we were both alike on was the fact that we didn't like a lot of attention for long periods of time but I guess that had to be forgotten for today. Dad and I danced to "My Girl" and after the flashes that I could see in the corner of my eye disappeared and the song drifted into the next song Dad gave a smile to Carlisle who asked if he could dance with me while Edward twirled his mom round and round. Dad moved back towards his seat, my guess was to take Grandma to her room. I turned my attention back to my new father-in-law who smiled as he spun us around, but definitely not as crazy as what Edward and Esme were still doing.

"Thank you Bella, you've made my son the happiest man alive" he said giving the hand he now held a squeeze.

"He has a great family that's another thing that makes him happy, you and Esme are his world" I smiled squeezing back.

"Yes maybe we are but even I can see that it is you that puts that smile on his face ever since the day he met you" he smiled "so how's married life?"

"It hasn't settled in yet I don't think, ask me again another time and hopefully I'll have an answer" I grinned taking a step back when Emmett asked to take over.

"I'll remember that" he smirked, god he was so like his son! He placed a kiss on my cheek before going to take Esme's hand to dance with her while Edward danced with Alice. I would say I danced with Emmett but what with him being so tall he basically had me standing on his feet. I laughed most of the dance what with the jokes he was cracking. I guess it was that time of night where we had to dance with everyone because after a "dance" with Em, I was now dancing with Jasper. I finally got a break afterwards though. I sat on my chair having a drink with Edward sat beside me and I had my bare feet resting on his lap. He was joking about how funny we must have looked during our wedding ceremony entrance. And of course he couldn't get used to calling me Mrs Cullen; he loved testing it on his tongue.

"So Mrs Cullen has this been the best wedding ever?" he smirked

"Edward this is the only wedding I have had and will have" I rolled my eyes "but yeah it's been perfect I'm just dreading the fact that I'll be blushing even more yet again when you take this garter I have under here" I smirked, teasing him by hitching up my skirt a bit to show a bit of skin. He chuckled, stopping my hand before gently removing my feet off his lap. He kissed my cheek before saying he'd be back in a few minutes. I sighed taking a sip of the coke I had, and took in my surroundings. I smiled seeing my family and friends, old and new, they all had smiles on their faces. Some were dancing while others just sat at their tables joking. The music stopped along with everyone's laughing and dancing, they all looked towards the stage where my husband now stood with a grinning Emmett by his side. Oh god...

Emmett handed him a microphone and jumped off the stage, Em placed a chair in the middle of the dance floor which was now cleared. Rose handed the twins to my Dad who had now returned and both her and Alice grabbed a hand of mine and pulled me towards the chair.

"Now who thinks it should be time for me to take off a certain someone's garter?" Edward grinned with a chuckle most likely by the look I had on my face. Our guests cheered while Emmett burst out with his booming laughter. I hid my face in my hands and waited for Edward to just take it off. The DJ had put a "funny" song for this embarrassing moment, I had to giggle at the choice but soon gasped when I felt Edward's breath very close to my face.

"You shouldn't tease me Mrs Cullen" he whispered with a chuckle before he stood up straight. He pulled my hands away from my face and I let them fall to my sides. He knelt down and stuck his head under my skirt making me gasp when I felt his teeth bite down onto the garter and he slowly dragged it down my leg. He reappeared with possibly an even messier hairstyle and a huger grin on his face. Everyone cheered while he threw the garter in Jasper's direction. Jasper of course ducked and Emmett who stood behind him caught it before he twirled it around his index finger in the air. Rose and Alice were in hysterics and they went to dance with their husbands while Edward smiled, pulling me up and into his arms so we could also dance. Someone pulled the chair away from the dance floor and once again the music and dancing began.

It would be around one in the morning when Edward said we should get ready to leave. We had already covered our faces with cake and had all the traditional activities of a wedding, Leah had caught my caught to her delight and Jacob's shock. All we needed to do was go and get changed and then we could make our way to the airport to wherever Edward was planning on taking me. I let Ali help me out and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her baby bump growing even bigger.

"I love you Ali" I said pulling her into a hug, I was ready to go and even though I had a house with Edward, I was a married woman and felt even more grown up.

"I love you too Belly" she said sniffling, which had me start sniffling away too. Our Dad soon turned up saying the car was ready. He had his moment with us too which didn't help.

"My baby girls are all grown up now" he smiled and sighed, he pulled us both into a hug giving our shoulders a squeeze and then took a step back giving our hands a squeeze. He let go and led us both down to the car. Alice kissed my cheek before skipping ahead to the car to stand with Jazz. My Dad gave one more hug before doing the same and stood beside Alice. Rose and Em held a twin each and they stood opposite Alice, Jazz and my Dad. Carlisle and Esme said their goodbyes also giving us both a hug and then went through the path made between the crowd of our guests. I turned round to face Edward and pulled my fingers through his hair. He now wore his usual jeans and tee while I wore a loose tee and skirt Alice and forced me to wear. He took my hand kissing my knuckles before he pulled us through the shower of confetti everyone now threw. We got into the back of the black Mercedes and we waved goodbye to everyone through the open window. We talked for a little while about the day and soon we were both feeling tired so we both tried to get some sleep while the driver drove us to the hotel near the airport. Wherever Edward was taking me I knew I'd have a great time.

* * *

**So hopefully the next chapter will be a brief EPOV chappie of the wedding and the beginning of the Honeymoon.**

**I'm really really sorry that I disappeared for a month but hopefully I'll be able to get back into a routine. To everyone else in the UK or other countries who have had exams, I hope they went as good as they could and good luck if you have any more. I'm free of them now but have to wait until August for my results :P**

**I'll leave you all for now as I'm on a roll at the moment and will give a E/B Thing chapter a go :)**

**Byee for now! xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I had a change of plan... but I will explain better at the end of this chappie :)**

**Apologies for the length but I had to get something to you all :D I'll try to get a new update for you next week after I update E/B Thing :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns :D I own plot :)**

**The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Forks Has Competition**

**Dear Mrs Cullen**

**I decided that for this diary entry, it would be written to you.**

**You've made me the happiest man alive and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. It's me and you against the world baby. Right now we're close to where we will soon be landing. Luckily I booked us the nine hour flight and after lots of convincing during the first seven or eight hours, you finally fell asleep an hour ago. Not that I wanted you to fall asleep but what I have planned ahead for us is definitely something that I know that you will like. **

**Anyway not only will be visiting places, we'll have me and you time. Hopefully we'll have no worries at all, just me and you.**

**I know it's not the longest entry to you but words cannot explain how much you mean to me.**

**I love you my beautiful wife, forever and always.**

**Forever yours,**

**Edward xx**

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"You took me to London?" Bella squeaked and grinned at me as the announcer announced our arrival.

"Of course" I chuckled "although I checked the weather beforehand and I guess they lied" I smirked looking out the window the Bella was sat nearest to and watched the rain hit it.

"Hmm Forks has competition" she smiled resting her head on my shoulder.

"Guess so" I chuckled.

We left the plane and grabbed our bags; well I carried them for us much to Bella's annoyance. I let take the smallest suitcase which lightened her up just a bit. I found us a cab and asked the driver to take us to the Goring Hotel. It was the hotel that Kate Middleton stayed in before she married Will and even though it may be expensive. I wanted to treat my girl just like a princess and take her to the place where the "commoner" stayed before she became a duchess.

Bella spent forever looking around our suite in awe, she twirled round and round and then she found the bathroom and she fell in love with the huge bath. I grinned just watching her and when she noticed me she ran up and jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs round my face. She placed so many kisses over my face, repeatedly saying she loved me. I placed her back down and chuckled taking her hand to lead her back into the lounge area, she wasn't going to see the bedroom just yet because right now we desperately needed some real food.

"Bells pick something nice to wear, I'm taking you out for our first meal as man and wife" I winked still smirking at the excited look that was still placed on her face. She kissed me on the cheek before wheeling one of her suitcases into the bathroom. I waited for the shower to switch on and then I carried the rest of our stuff into our bedroom. The unpacking could wait for now and while Bella was still away I decided to call room service. I wanted to decorate this room a bit so I asked for room service to come in and light the candles for us just before we got back from our meal. I placed the box on the bed ready for me to quickly sprinkle them when we returned and laid out all the candles just as I wanted them.

I picked out a button blue shirt and my stupid dress pants and quickly changed. After leaving our bedroom and sitting down at the piano, Bella made her appearance soon after and gorgeous was an understatement. She had her hair down and she wore a cream dress which showed off her perfect legs and curves. She smirked with her famous blush when I finally closed my mouth from shock.

She walked slowly to the bench I still sat at and put on her heels, holding out a hand for me to take which I quickly took and we walked down to the hotel's restaurant.

**BPOV**

"Would you like anything else to drink?" our waitress asked staring at my Edward. God can't she see the huge diamond on my finger? I huffed in annoyance and rolled my eyes at Edward "disguising" his chuckle with a cough.

"Hmm how about some of the best wine Bells" he said pulling my hand that he held to his lips so he could kiss my knuckles. He winked at me before turning to the waitress. "Erm... Eloise my wife and I would like the best you have" he smiled before leaning towards me to kiss my temple.

Eloise or whatever her name was, I don't care was looking just a tad stunned before she gulped and nodded before retreated after receiving a glare from me. It's a shame really, she's probably a nice girl I just can't help it that I get all possessive of my husband! Hmm so that's what put that grin back on my face...

"So what's got you all cheerful, Little Miss Cheerful? That grins bigger than he Cheshire cats" he smirked. His winced when I kicked him in the shin... he basically just said his wife's got a big mouth! "What?" He asked rubbing his shin with his free hand. We had had our starter and main course and now we were waiting on our desert. The food here definitely wasn't beef burgers and French fries that's for sure.

"Lesson one in the guide to be a good husband is that you should think before you speak" I smirked, playing with his fingers. "And for your information I was smiling over the fact that you're my husband" I said making me grin again.

He too grinned in his special crooked way and we sat back so the Eloise could place our deserts down and then disappeared to return again with a bottle of wine for us.

We had slowly calmed down from laughing at how embarrassing it was for me getting the garter taken off, when Edward just looked at me and smiled.

"I love you" he said before drinking the rest of his wine.

"I love you too" I grinned leaning forward to kiss him. Our meal was forgotten and we quickly made our way to our room. He let me go to the bathroom to freshen up saying he had to do something. I gladly agreed to go because I had to give myself a pep talk for what I was about to do. I removed my dress and heels leaving me in the lacey lingerie Alice had purposely packed into my case. After ruffling my hair and spraying on some perfume I was ready. I pulled on the personalised night robe I had been given and walked to our bedroom. I knocked on the door and could hear the faint sound of music on the other side of the door. I waited for Edward to open the door and I gasped when he finally revealed our room which was decorated in little tea light candles and rose petals. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"We're married now and I promised that we'd try for a baby" he smiled stepping back but still holding both my hands.

"You got a tattoo?" I smiled looking at them; especially at the one dedicated to me he grinned and nodded. He only stood in his boxers; I smiled removing my hand from his hold and placed it on his cheek before slowly removing the robe. He kissed me lovingly as we reached the bed and well, you know the rest...

**Soo...here is my explanation :D I was thinking about writing Edward's POV as an outtake as a prize for a competition :) If you like the idea of a little comp. then let me know in a review I thought that if people could write a chapter of what they think Bella and Edward will be like in the future then I would send them an outtake of Edward's POV of the Wedding I would send Edward also or any of the Cullen guys of the winner's choice but apparently they're busy being with their wives...sigh :P**

**Anywhoo the summer break is almost here and hopefully that means I can try to write some more I had a brief moment that I almost gave up on fanfic but then that would be just stupid :P I can't leave this story or E/B Thing hanging :P **

**As for reviews for now I haven't been giving previews, I probably won't just yet but as soon as I start doing it again I'll let you all know **

**Please review as it'll keep me going **

**From **

**Beeksy xx**

**EDITED: 03/07/2011**

**Sorry if I confused readers on first version if this :P By Edwar saying they'd try what I meant was that they would try conceiving a baby, Edward and Bella have slept together before they married but now they are following their agreement that after they married, they would start trying :) Thank you xxxbulletxxx for tellin me that I confused you sorry :P x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone :)**

**Now I'm gonna apologize beforehand because to be honest I'm kinda gutted at how this chapter went... maybe after all of the stories are complete I'll go back and make changes and try and improve them. I know grammar in all my stories may not be perfect but like I always say, we're all human, we've got to make mistakes every now and then Hopefully if I do go back and go through my stories I'll spot errors better or whatever just pretty please try and enjoy the story anyway :)**

**The past few weeks I've had this sort of writer's block going on...but I'm trying my best to get by it. What I know for sure is that seeing new review alerts and my stories and I getting put as alerts gives me the encouragement to keep going so thank you to everyone, you know who you all are **

**Now I don't think there are many more chapters to this story possibly five tops and the plan is that once complete, I'll put up a playlist and a list of reviewers and all who added me to their alerts. My main priority will then be to complete E/B Thing and hopefully by then I can hopefully start the final book to TC/SD, it will probably not be as long as the two previous stories, I could even do a month per chapter so possibly 15? Anyway ideas will be gratefully appreciated if you have any :) **

**Now I'm gonna shut up for now and let you read this chapter whether it's good or bad. Knowing me I'll probably end up rambling away in the bottom A/N too :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't you all know by now? ;D**

* * *

**The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Wax Works and Silent Treatments**

**EPOV**

**Dear Diary**

**After spending a day in our suite after our first night here, Bells and I have decided to go sightseeing. When Bella realised we'd get to go to the Waxwork museum, hyper was an understatement of how she reacted. She was possibly close to knocking Alice off first place of being scary when excited. Who would have thought that the chance of seeing that RPattz guy's wax work would make her so hyper?**

**In total we're staying in the UK for a fortnight before going home, we are spending a week in London and spending the second week going to Alton Towers and Blackpool Pleasure Beach. We were going to stay three days each at the theme parks' hotels before going back to London for our Flight home. Next week was going to be busy that's for sure. Anyway I'm writing this while Bella hunts through the suitcase of clothes Alice had packed for her. I wasn't going to complain because although there was plenty of Bella's choice of clothes, there was also lace, lots of it. **

**I would have said to her to just wear jeans and a tee but apparently today Bella wants to be different and wear something she doesn't usually wear. Finally she's found something and now she's headed into the bathroom to shower and change. **

**It's crazy that Bella and I are now married. Time has flown by so fast and I don't have any regrets. Sure I may have thought back then that at first having a relationship with her would ruin our friendship but falling in love with her has made our friendship even stronger. It's been one of the best things that have happened in my life other than meeting her back when we were freshmen. I can't wait to start a family with her, yeah it may feel like we're rushing but to me it just feels right. I'm ready to grow up even more if that's possible.**

**-E**

I put my journal back in my duffel bag and got out of bed to pick out some clothes to change into when I heard the shower shut off. I sent everyone back home a text about our plans today and just let them know that we were well while I waited for Bella to finish up in the bathroom. I took her place in the bathroom to shower when she came out with one of the huge towels wrapped round her and once changed and ready to go, I got a proper look at my girl. She wore a black romper and a denim jacket with her ray bans at the ready for the surprisingly warm weather. We locked up and left the hotel getting in a cab to go to the wax museum.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Bella Baby we've got all day here!" I chuckled as she pulled my hand to her beloved waxwork.

"I don't care! I want my picture with him" she said in a determined voice making me chuckle again but not for long due to the look she gave me. Wow, hyper and frightening thank god it's not Justin Bieber she likes. She sighed as she reached "him" making me snort at how she was all of a sudden confident and posed beside him for me to take a picture. After I shown her the picture she grabbed my hand pulling me towards the waxwork.

"Now I wanna picture of both my favourite guys" she smirked, I rolled my eyes but played along and copied his pose. As my eyes adjusted back to normal from that stupid flash Bella walked back towards me and held the camera to take a picture of both of us, she turned her face to place a kiss on my cheek and once again I was blinded.

"Ellie look! That guy looks so like Robert Pattinson!" An English girl said popping out of nowhere. Oh god... She stared at me with a huge grin and then "Ellie" by the looks of it turned up with the exact same facial expression.

"Hi?" I said unsure, to be honest I was scared too Bella must have noticed that I was uncomfortable because there she was fighting the urge to burst out laughing. I'm gonna get revenge for that later.

"Wow forget Rob's accent I love American accents now" Ellie sighed.

"Deffo, oh Ellie we need to get a picture with him" the first girl suggested, I'm right here girls? At this point Bella had just given up and was shaking with laughter with her face hidden against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry; could Ellie and I get a picture with you? If that's okay with you of course" she asked finally noticing me. She said giving a brief check out of my body, wow this is uncomfortable. I guess if Isay yeah they'll be happy and we can just escape and go look at the other waxworks.

"Sure I guess, Bells Love can you take it for them" Bella took a deep breath to calm down, but now her once grinning face was now a serious face. Oh is Mrs Cullen jealous of some teenage girls?

"Yup and then we can go and see the other waxworks Baby" She said giving my hand a squeeze and smiling at me, I guess to give the girls a heads up that I was hers. The girls squealed and I rolled my eyes walking forward to stand between them. I cringed as they both gripped onto my arm and Bella smirked. After they said thanks and disappeared, it was my turn to laugh because Bella glared at the girls as they walked away. I wrapped my arms round her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Aww come on Bella they were just two girls" I chuckled making her roll her eyes.

"I know but I can't help that I get possessive over you" she blushed and then she looked up at me and giggled.

"What?"

"You do look like him that's the weird thing" she laughed "hmm I'm married to a Hollywood look-a-like"

"And I thought you loved me for my personality not my looks!" I said pretending to be hurt.

"I never meant for you to find out" she winked "Come on lets go see some more celebrities" she laughed taking my hand.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Thank you for a great day" she smiled as we got back into our suite.

"No problem, thank you for becoming my wife" I winked, kissing her cheek. She went to sit down on the couch while I carried our bags of gifts through to our bedroom. After finishing our visit to the museum, Bells and I decided to get dinner. We still had three or four more days to see the likes of the London eye before we left to go the theme parks so we had no rush although, by the amount of stuff we bought I guess we've already got everyone back at home a present each two days into our honeymoon.

I went back into the lounge area and decided to play the piano again; Bella was watching a film on the TV so now was the best time. I flicked through the albums on my iPod and decided to give "Secrets" another go. I was in my own little world as I played that I hadn't realised Bella had joined me on the stool.

"I loved that Edward can you play me another?" she said resting her head on my shoulder. I'd do anything for her to see her smile that I love to see. I thought about some of her favourite songs and started playing "The Scientist". When I finished playing I turned to her pulling her in my armsI inched my face close to hers but stopped to tell her something before we kissed.

"I love you"

"I love you too Edward" she grinned placing one of her hands behind my neck so she could play with my hair "Now kiss me" she said making me chuckle and continue what I desperately wanted to do.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Edward..." Bella said looking down at the view.

"Yup"

"I've erm, I've just realised that I don't like heights over water" she said, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help but chuckle and give her a gentle squeeze with my arms that were wrapped round her waist from behind.

"But Bella, we've been on planes plenty of times" I smirked, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know...maybe it's just the fact that it's all glass..." she trailed off.

"Maybe, hmm I wonder if it rocks" I teased.

"If you try we're getting a divorce" she teased back.

"Okay no rocking, sorry baby, we're almost finished though so you'll be fine soon" I chuckled going back to hug her again.

We had one more place to go before we headed back to the hotel to get our stuff all packed up and then we'd get to bed early for an early start tomorrow. I was in charge of driving and I knew for sure it was gonna be a long drive, especially on roads that I wasn't used to. I hired a car for the week for us to use and we were going to get it dropped off tomorrow morning.

I got us a cab to go to the dungeons which Bella didn't have a clue that we were going to be going there. I had a feeling it was gonna be pretty hilarious...

"Nuh uh I am _not _going in there Edward" she said when we got out of the cab.

"It'll be fine I promise I'll protect you" I smirked earning a hit in the arm.

"Do you want that divorce?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jeez is that your new way of trying to bribe me?"

"Maybe but it works doesn't it?"

"Nope it's our last day Bella, please...for me? Think of it this way when we get to the likes of Blackpool you can send me on the _Big One_" I said wrapping my arm round her shoulder to guide us inside.

"I'm not gonna forget that promise, you do know that" she grinned.

"Yup" I grinned but then mumbled "and you're coming on it with me" and of course she never heard that final bit because she was too busy looking just a tad nervous even if it was just people in costumes.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

I walked out the dungeon trying to keep up with Bella, we had made it all the way round with lots of screams from Bella and lots of laughs with possibly one "scream" from me. When we got off the drop ride I just had to buy the picture of us on the ride. Now that the tour's finished and we were guided through the exit, Bella made her quick escape.

So here I am following Bella and waiting for her to calm down so we can go back to our hotel. Finally she stopped so we could get a cab but still I received the silent treatment, I wonder how long this is gonna last. I gave the address of the hotel and then we were on our way.

"So...when are you gonna speak to me again?" I asked but was only answered with Bella turning her head to look at me "Okay I guess not now"

When we finally reached our room I made an attempt to speak again.

"Did you want to give a _PS I Love You _moment a go?" and with that she slammed the bedroom door in my face. I sighed and waited for her to open the door and after a few minutes she did. She brushed past me and went to make a coffee in the coffee maker. "Please speak to me Bella" I said.

"Edward, you take me into that place, laughed when I screamed and pushed me forward towards the characters to make me look like I was volunteering for the stupid activities they did. Then last but not least you buy the embarrassing picture of me and you on that drop ride." She said breathless by the end.

"Well I'm sorry but I just thought it'd be fun besides that drop ride is nothing like the rides you're most likely going to force me onto at Alton Towers and the Pleasure Beach." I chuckled. She huffed and walked to the couch and folded her arms taking her latte with her.

"Look I'm sorry, like I said I thought it'd be fun, I'm sorry for annoying you Baby" I said kneeling down in front of her.

"It's okay I guess...did we just have our first pointless fight as a couple?" she giggled. I thought about it and nodded laughing with her. It wasn't really much of a fight but it was kinda a...tension moment. I stood back up but not before leaning forward to kiss her, I decided I'd order us some food from room service so we could finish packing up quicker.

After eating and packing I sort of just stood in the middle of the lounge unsure of what to do next. I knew I should get some sleep soon but I had this feeling that there was something missing. Bella came up behind me and whispered into my ear.

"Relax Edward, go sit back on the bed I'll be through soon" I chuckled turning round to see my wife grinning; I leaned down and kissed her and then followed her orders.

I was sat in bed just like she told me to and I just waited. Music from the docking station started to play and then my gorgeous wife made her appearance in only some lace. God she looked hot, she looked slightly nervous but she kept going giving me a little dance. She started walking towards me but then stopped and yelped in pain after she stubbed her toe on the leg of the bed. She stumbled into bed and I stopped the music playing and took her foot kissing it better repeatedly, making her giggle. We cuddled up still laughing and we both calmed down, I took the opportunity to kiss her.

"I guess that was your second _PS I Love You_ moment" I joked "What is it with you and that film?"

"Shut up and just kiss me" she giggled pulling my lips back to hers.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

After three hours of driving and me seriously getting annoyed with the Sat Nav, we finally made it to Alton Towers. Nothing much happened in the drive there, I just got stressed at times, we listened to music and then when I did get stressed we'd pull over to a service station and get food and drink. I guess food calms a guy down every time...

We took the duffel bag of our stuff that we'd need for our stay here into the hotel. This honeymoon was pretty expensive, I mean staying at the Goring each night was like £5000 a night, but I don't mind because we had plenty of money saved and our parents wouldn't take no for an answer. Anyway I booked us the "Arabian Nights Room" and after getting everything sorted we decided to make a trip to the spa and the restaurant.

Tomorrow was the day we went to the theme park...that's gonna be fun.

* * *

**There are so many things I probably could have done to improve this chapter :/ make it less jumpy... I dunno but anyway I'm sorry. Although I kinda liked the bit where I let Bella and Edward have their **_**PS I Love You**_** moments :D I love that film even if it does make me go through lots of tissues ;)**

**Anyway I'm gonna try and do better in the next chapter :) the next one will be their trip to the theme park. I'm gonna go now best do some homework that I'm meant to be doing over the holidays, see you all next time :) **

**Sorry but thank you to all my readers, its great knowing people read my stories even if they have their errors ;)**

**Byee xx**


	20. Chapter 20 UPDATE!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters of this story; I just wanted to manage my Twilight Addiction ;)**

**The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries**

**Adrenaline Rushes**

**EPOV**

"So what ride should we go on first Bells?" I asked pulling her closer into my side.

"Well,_ you_ are going to go on _Oblivion _while _I _will be watching" she replied with a smirk.

"This is revenge for taking you to the Dungeons isn't it?"

Bella's smirk grew as we reached the entrance of the ride. I gulped seeing the carriage sitting at the top of the steep drop. With a nudge, Bella kissed my cheek and wished me good luck before walking away to sit at the steps so she could watch the ride from below. Taking a deep breath I joined the queue. When the carriage for the group I was in arrived, I fought the strong urge to walk away. The couple, about Bella and I's age, that had had small conversation with me while we stood in line insisted that I sat with them. Ben joked of having sympathy for me having seen the exchange Bella and I had had. Missy laughed and joked also that Bella was a clever one and was a keeper. When the short climb began Missy tried to distract me asking me about Bella. It was a bit crazy telling her our story after knowing the pair for less than ten minutes but they seemed friendly and I continued to tell her about how we were now married.

"Well congratulations, Ben and I are engaged" she grinned "we haven't settled on a date yet though... here we go!" She laughed gripping the bar with one hand and Ben's hand with the other. Our group cheered, with the girls screaming and I couldn't help but try to wave at my brown eyed beauty watching below. My wave was cut short though when the carriage sped down the drop. I was breathless when we returned to the station and I left laughing with my new friends and a picture in my hand. Bella jumped into my arms giggling at my windswept hairstyle before turning to greet the pair who stood in front of us.

"Bells, this is Ben and Missy, I met them in the line. Ben, Missy this is my Bella" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Bella blushed shaking their hands.

"The pleasures all mine Bella! Even though we only met literally fifteen minutes ago, Edward here has told us so much about you" Missy smiled.

"Congratulations on your marriage" Ben added. Bella nodded with a smile and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"So you guys here just for the day?" I asked, they both nodded standing almost in the same way that Bella and I stood.

"Yeah we live nearby, what about the two of you?" Ben replied.

"We're finishing up our honeymoon in Blackpool before going back down to London for our flight home" I answered.

"Cool, you'll have a great time at the Pleasure Beach!" Missy grinned, "We better go try and battle some more lines before we have to go, it was great meeting you"

"Yeah we should too, good luck finding your wedding date" I chuckled.

"Thanks, oh wait, I'll give you our email address it would be great to keep in touch with you guys" Ben said while pulling out a piece of scrap paper from his pocket. Missy passed him a pen and after handing us the paper they said goodbye leaving Bella and I alone.

"Well they seem nice" Bella said as we walked to the next ride, I nodded and handed her the photo of me to which she laughed at. She slipped it in her bag and we continued to walk, with our hands joined.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

**BPOV **

I had had a great time at Alton Towers, what with being pampered and meeting Ben and Missy. We had bumped into them once more during the day as we made our way to the log flume. Edward had purchased almost every on ride photo to much of my dismay and being "macho" won a huge stuffed toy for me on one of the games. That night we travelled to Blackpool and after checking us into our room Edward left me to get ready for bed while he set our bag aside and called his parents. When we were both showered and changed for bed we fell asleep almost instantly which brings us to now where we are both sat in the dining area of our hotel having breakfast. Our agenda today is apparently some more souvenir shopping and a carriage ride along the sea front before heading to the Pleasure Beach. We will be leaving early tomorrow morning for our journey back to London before our flight home and it is safe to say that poor Edward is going to be shattered. He insists that he'll be fine though, especially since he has taken a likening to red bull now.

"We've been pretty lucky with the weather" he commented as he took a bite of his toast. I nodded brushing a hand through my waves. I was stuffed yet satisfied from the mountain of scrambled egg I had piled on my plate before. I sat back in my chair and watched the waves of the sea. I could sense Edward watching me so I turned with a raised eyebrow.

"I really am lucky to be married to you Mrs Cullen" he said with a crooked smile.

"No I'm the lucky one Cullen" I smirked. It was true though, who would have thought that Edward Cullen would marry plain Jane me.

He shook his head in disagreement "You're wrong" he said leaning forward across the table.

"Right" I smirked copying his movement. He kissed me before leaning back again to let our waitress take our plates away. We drank the rest of our drinks and returned to our room to pack up and get ready to start our day.

~~~TC/SWD~~~

"Ladies first" he held out his hand walk towards our "plane". So far Edward and I had been on two rides, the ghost train and the carousel. He sat beside me and put his arm over my shoulders. He took opportunity of my bare neck to place kisses up it while we waited for more people to sit. I had decided on having my hair up in a messy bun today since I knew from yesterday's experience that'd be left in a mess. With a deep blush I playfully nudged him with my shoulder.

"Edward this is a family ride!" I said looking out at the view.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it" he smirked following my gaze.

We talked some more when the ride started and as we were lifted higher and moving faster, we laughed as Edward held our arms out like Rose and Jack on _Titanic._ We stumbled –well more _I_ stumbled- downstairs and after buying a hoody both we joined the line for Valhalla. Apparently this was a _really _wet ride so I quickly purchased one of those annoying ponchos that everyone else seemed to be wearing. Edward liked to be different, he decided he'd go without because "he wasn't afraid of being splashed by a little water", but that was a bad move to make. Sure I still got soaked but definitely not as bad as Edward, well that was until he pulled me into a hug after the ride. Even after standing in the walk in dryer we were still a little damp so decided to find some rides to dry us off. We walked towards _Nickelodeon Land_ and quickly took our seats on the _Avatar_ ride. I didn't exactly like the look of the spinning but still went on it with Edward. As the ride accelerated and spun higher into the air my screams grew louder along with Edward's laughing and cheering. Next was the _Nickelodeon Streak_ before Edward dragged me onto the _Pepsi Max._ So far all the rides had been great that was until I was sat with Edward on that steep, slow climb to the incredibly high drop. I constantly yelled at Edward that I hated him as I held my head low. I expected to Edward's chuckle but was shocked to see that he was speechless as he looked down. I couldn't help but giggle but when we reached the top of that first climb I too turned speechless that was until the first drop began where we both yelled and screamed. With both hands gripping the bar Edward and I laughed as we reached the final drops. How I hated the drop ride in London but loved that ride beats me.

After riding the _Irn Bru Revolution_ we decided to have a break from the adrenaline rushes and took a boat ride in the _River Caves_. We also went on the _Monorail_ before going back onto the roller coasters such as _Avalanche _and the_ Grand National._ With more purchased photos, we got pictures of us in a photo booth and got something to eat. Soon it was time for us to have another walk down the seafront before we had to return to our hotel for an early night. The Pleasure Beach had become a favourite of mine and I decided that we'd have to come back one day. With some more bags of souvenirs we made it to our room, ending our night with Edward and I expressing our love for each other.

It was a nice feeling landing in Seattle and it was even nicer pulling up into our drive. With calls to our family to say we had arrived home safely Edward passed out in our bed while I put our laundry in the wash. With everything tidied away, I arranged all of our souvenirs for when we next seen our parents which would be in five, four, three, two, one.

"My gorgeous daughter-in-law!" Esme squealed bursting through the door.

**Soo, are you shocked? ;) An update from me! Lol**

**I know for sure I shocked myself, I just felt the need to write today :P It's took me long enough! Bad me :P**

**Anyway I just want to say a final sorry from me (relating to this story ;D) for the fact that I took too frickin long to update, even if I could have done a bit better to this. I think I just needed a break because there was times where I really wasn't happy. I was seriously stressed with school and life in general and just needed some time to breathe. So here I am! :D **

**I think the plan has changed again and I'm thinking that maybe if I can try to complete this story before Thursday, I'll begin editing of TC/SD and this story. I want to try to write and update for E/B Thing also so when all that is complete, I begin writing up the third and final instalment of TC/SD, that is if you would all like one (hint hint *cough* review *cough*) ;D **

**I know this chapter could have been better (and longer!) but I will try to improve it like the others when I do the edit :)**

**It's safe to say I'm in a pretty good mood at the moment so I might try starting the update for E/B Thing :)**

**Sorry again, Byee for now!**

**B xx**

**Ooh and p.s. HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D Wishing all my lovely readers the best of luck! xx**


	21. AUTHOR NOTE

I'm back finally! Words cannot explain fully how sorry I am for keeping you all waiting. I had really bad writers block and life's still quite hectic. Stress, stress, stress!

I've made this decision on my own- which I'm sorry to make - I'm holding off writing more chapters to TC/SWD and E/B Thing to edit them (add/take pieces, etc.)

I'm hoping that if I go back to them and try and make improvements then maybe I will get my motivation back. Rest assured I'm trying my best not to just give it up (couldn't leave you all like that!). Another reason for putting them on hold is that I feel like I've grown up a hell of a lot since starting them I feel that I can improve them with what I have learnt so far. My head still gets filled with ideas both original and Mix ups (Possibly Twilight/Dirty Dancing?) so please I'm begging you not to give up on me, please try to understand and be patient.

*cringing as I type this*

Please Forgive Me,

B x


End file.
